His and Her Circumstances: AGAIN
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Narutoxover. Why did Father have to bring a pink haired ninja to Amestris? Why is it that a ninja from Konoha long ago was involved? It's time for Haruno and Elric to step up the game.
1. A language to Learn

Chapter 1: **_A language to learn_**

* * *

Haruno Sakura stared wide-eyed as she sat in the middle of a deserted street. Her pink bubble gum hair was tied into a very short ponytail. Her village headband was on her lap since it had fallen when she gotten to this street. Her jade eyes stared at whatever was in front of her with a shocked expression. The young girls' body stood still clearly not ready to be moved. Sakura carefully tried to rethink what had happened and why she was here.

Closing her eyes she began to concentrate. Alright so…

Hinata was with her, well not technically, but she had bumped into Hinata inside the library. Sakura was researching something to do with taijutsu. She had asked Hinata if she knew of any books that could teach her the art of taijutsu. The Hyuuga heiress did in fact help her find a book that could teach her how to master her taijutsu a little better. She would try to remember more but…

"Ugn…" she whimpered, Sakura had clutched the side of her head. She was getting a headache by recapping the events.

'_I need to find out where I am…_' she thought picking herself up at a slow pace. She didn't want to fall flat faced. Putting on her headband, she began to walk out of the deserted street and into a street that was more sociable. The street was crowded with people walking by, either running or just strolling. Sakura smiled, she had found a way where she could get some information on where she was. However, once she was out of the deserted street she noticed that she was getting odd stares from people she did not know.

She was not in Konoha, she knew that much. The streets and the buildings surrounding her were foreign to her. Also people were starring at her and pointing at her direction. It was most likely that her hair that was getting some odd stares. Sighing and clutching her fist she decided to get some decent attention. If anybody made fun of her hair or even her forehead, they will understand sooner or later what **real** pain would feel like. Her jade eyes began to search around for someone decent.

Noticing that a man around the age of thirty was coming towards her, she decided to stop him and ask where she was at the moment.

"_Sumi masen…!_" she had said while her hands were clasping each other.

The man gave her an odd stare and left. Sakura stared dumbfounded as she had been ignored. She wanted to punch something or some_one_. She began to think of a certain blond hair ninja with an orange jumpsuit that could catch an enemy's attention quiet easily. Trying to regain her cool, she decided to try again. This time it was a young boy with a hat on. Smiling, she ran over to him.

"_Anone, chotto okiki shitai no desuga?_" she said smiling at the young one while bending a little over to see him eye to eye.

The boys' onyx eyes stared at the bubble gum kunochi for awhile. Finally he said, "What the hell? I can't understand you lady!"

Sakura's posture stood still. Her eyes were shocked. She understood nothing of what the boy had just said a moment ago. Noticing that the boy was staring at her strangely, she decided to stay quiet. What good would it do if she kept talking? She didn't understand the young one nor did he understood her. Sighing, she gave an apologetic expression, bowed, and left the boy alone. Finally away from the boy she walked around aimlessly, thinking to herself. If she didn't understand the language that the boy had just talked not to long ago then how could she ask where she was? How to get back home? How far was Konoha from here? Sakura then realized that the language was way too different for her to understand in such little time, meaning she had a ten percent chance of survival in this village. She could live by communicating with body language! However, she hated playing charades and didn't even know how to know what people were saying. She could even agree to sleep with a pedophile! Groaning out of frustration, she began to think of a way to get help. What was she going to do?

'_I need to find someone who can speak my language…just someone!_' she thought biting her lower lip and walking around without looking. Because she wasn't noticing where she was going, she had bumped to a woman who looked around her early twenties. This caused for Sakura to land on her bottom, causing huge pain. "_Ittai…_"

Wincing in pain and rubbing her bottom while standing up, she noticed that she had bumped to a woman. The woman was currently having a hard time to get some consciousness. Not really knowing what to do, she frantically looked for someone to help the young lady. Sakura knelt down and stared at the body on the ground. What was she going to do now?

"Oow, first I get fired and now I get to feel the pain just because I was reading too many books!? Life's not faaaair!" cried the woman on the floor. She was still laying on the ground, so Sakura was a bit concern. The person was now rambling on about 'fairness' and 'justice' while people were passing by and watching the pink haired girl and brunette.

Sakura blinked her eyes, not understanding what the person in front of her was saying at all. Sighing, she decided to help the brunette somehow. Finally making eye contact with the stranger, Sakura had offered a hand to her. It was the only thing she could do, it was her fault that she wasn't looking. Sakura was too shocked to even noticed where she was going. Feeling the warmth of another hand touch her, she immediately pulled up the woman that was taller than her.

"Ah! Thank you so much! I was so distracted that I didn't even noticed where I was going! I apologize really!" said the woman talking to fast for Sakura to understand. Well she couldn't either way…

"Oh my! You seem lost!" said the woman adjusting her glasses to get a better view of the pink haired girl. Blinking her eyes she muttered. "You sure look foreign. I mean really the pink hair and that outfit…"

Sakura just stared not understanding a single word. Rubbing her forehead she whispered. "_Kibun ga warui…_"

"Hmm…" said the person in front of her analyzing her face features. "**Ki**-**bu**-**n** **Ga** **Wa**-**ru**-**i**…"

Maybe there was hope after all! Smiling, Sakura began to talk in her native tongue. "_Anata wa nihongo wo hanashimasu ka?_"

**Silence**.

Sakura hanged her head low, so she was stuck in this village with no one to understand her native language. The main problem now was, how did she get here in the first place? She could rethink the past events, but then she would get major headaches if she tried to think to deep.

"You know, you're a foreigner huh?" asked the woman pointing at her. The pink haired kunoichi blinked. "You're probably from the country Xing! I heard a lot about that place. Different culture and government! Yeah, I have some translators that could help me understand you! You're probably lost huh? I mean Central **is** pretty big, so foreigners could get lost easily. Oh yeah! Come over to my house, I'll prepare some tea and see if I can help you around. I mean I'm not really good at this, but I guess this experience would be nice! Come! Oh I forgot my name is Sheska!"

"_Yu-Yukkuri shabette kuremasuka…_" muttered the thirteen year old as she was being dragged by a rather cheerful woman. '_Why do I get the feeling…I still won't understand her even if I try learning the language?_'

Being dragged by the preppy female, Sakura had decided that she wasn't so bad. Maybe it could be a possibility that this woman could help her out on getting back home. She didn't have an aura of a bad person that most of the time she could feel when a battle was about to begin. Passing through streets for about twenty minutes (Sheska kept rambling about her getting fired), they finally halted and Sakura stared t the building in front of her.

It was a small building with four windows and it was most likely Sheska's home. Walking some stairs (still being dragged by Sheska) they entered the small building

"Well here it is!" Sheska said as she banged the door open.

To Sakura's surprise she noticed that there was a mountain of books stacked. There were many shelves filled with books and on the corner was a desk covered with papers. Sakura sweat dropped at the scenery of the room. '_This reminds me of Tsunade-sama when she's too lazy to do her work, but this is ten times worse…_'

Rubbing the back of her neck Sheska gave a nervous laugh. "So it's a little messy…don't mind it okay?"

Sakura stared at her not fully understanding what she had said. It was probably to ignore the mess, but this brought back memories of Konoha. Looking down, Sakura wondered where she was and how many days would take her to go back home. Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and her parents were probably looking for her this instant.

"Xing language is quiet hard to understand or even learn! Sorry if I mispronounce the words kid…" Sakura heard Sheska say as she was pulling out a book from the stash that she had. Out of curiosity Sakura was right next to her and saw the different writings. Both of them were sitting down on the floor and next to each other reading the book silently. Sakura's eyes budge wide open as she recognized a kanji word. Quickly pointing to the character (which startled Sheska), Sakura yelled out: "_Onna!_"

Sheska blinked at the girl and then stared at the character and translation. "No, it's pronounced _Nu_. It means woman in the Xing language…Hmm let's see here…"

Sheska flipped the book to another page. Suddenly standing up, Sheska pointed to Sakura and began to read from the book. "_Ni hao, ren shi nin hen gao xing_!"

Sheska saw the blank look on Sakura's face. Frowning slightly, Sheska flipped to another page. "_Ni jiao shen me ming zi?"_

Another blank face was on Sakura. Sheska began to worry and flip through pages. Each phrase she said the pink hair kunoichi just gave her a stoic look. Shutting the book and putting it down, she sat down in front of the girl.

"I guess you're not from Xing…" muttered the brunette. Sakura frowned and stood silent.

Sheska took a glance at the girl and smiled sadly. "I'll go make some tea, then we can think of how to communicate with each other."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata stared at the wooden floor with a shocked expression. The apprentice of the Fifth Hokage had just been sucked into the floor. How? She had no idea how a circle had just appeared out of nowhere and sucked the pink hair girl. The disowned daughter of Hyuuga Hashi, was the one who witness the disappearance. Still being startled from the event, Hinata had picked herself up and reach for the book that Sakura was holding before she got sucked in. Touching the hard substance, her slender fingers turned over the book.

****

Alchemy

**_The legend of the Philosopher's Stone_**

Questioning the title, Hinata opened the book and began to read a random paragraph that her eyes had landed in.

__

The pink haired girl sat on the couch wondering how to communicate with the adult that she accidentally met on the street. Could it be true that her native language did not exist in this world or was it unknown at the time? Biting her bottom lip, she glanced outside the window. How was she going to get home? Was this place the future of Konoha? Or was she in another world? She shook the last idea out of her head, she decided to stop asking random questions to herself and do something that could help her understand the weird adult she was with. Sakura Haruno…

Hinata's eyes snapped back at the door. She could have sworn that someone was outside and she would be in a huge amount of trouble. Looking for a place to hide, she began to stand up and hide behind a shelf filled with history books. The fragile girl awaited for the wooden door to open. Once it did, she stood quiet as a mouse.

"Hey Shikamaru-san! Are you sure you saw them come here?" asked the voice of Rock Lee. Hinata gasped, but quickly covered her mouth so that no more noise would come out of her lips. "Sakura-san isn't here at all…"

"Well I'm sure I saw Hinata and Sakura enter this room," said Shikamaru entering the room. "Troublesome…it's so dark in here…"

Hinata averted her eyes to the book. She could tell them what had happened, but would they believe her? She knew Shikamaru was smart and could find a way to bring Sakura back home. But would it be a good idea to tell them? Closing her eyes tightly, Hinata slowly began to turn her body to show the two boys that she was here. She had to get help and get Sakura back to Konoha. She was stuck inside the book, she knew it. How? Because the book had mentioned her name and her pink hair. That just had to be the Haruno Sakura she knew!

Taking a deep breath, Hinata ran up to the two boys. She needed help and asking them would be a great help. Hinata suddenly stopped and stared at the closed door, holding the book tightly in her chest.

Hinata blinked her milky eyes.

Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee had left the room.

Curses.

* * *

Sakura sipped the tea that Sheska had given her not to long ago. Both were quiet for awhile until Sheska decided to search a way for her to understand the pink haired kunochi. She thought about asking the girl to teach her language to her, but it would be a difficult task for Sheska. Although she may have photographic memory there was just no way she could learn them verbally. But then again…

Something in Sheska's mind clicked. "I got it!" she said while slamming her hands on the table, startling Sakura to death.

"Kid! Why don't you teach me your language and I teach you mine?" she said rather enthusiastically. Sakura blinked her jade eyes.

Sheska frowned, but decided to learn the language no matter what. Immediately her index finger pointed to herself. "Sheska."

Sakura took a look at what the woman. Sakura understood and also pointed to herself. "Sakura Haruno."

Sheska blinked. So she finally knew what her name was, it worked! Taking the young girls hand she stared at her admirably, with her other free hand she pointed to the cup of tea. "Tea."

"_Koh-ocha_."

She pointed to another object. "Chair."

"_Isu_."

This continued for hours, but the two of them didn't give up on each other. If they wanted to communicate with each other than they needed to study each others language. It was a good thing that Sakura was a good student and a fast learner. She was being tutored by Sheska how to pronounce words, spelling, grammar, and meanings. Finally taking a break, Sheska had communicated with Sakura.

"Where do you live Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip. With her best possibly answer she said, "My home, Konoha."

"Konoha…? Hmm, I have to check a map for it…" she muttered thinking deeply. Her dark forest eyes took a glance at the window. It was already night time!

"Aaah! Man I forgot to visit mother!" she said quickly standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "She's going to kill me tomorrow!"

Sakura decided to leave Sheska alone. Staying quiet for sometime, she was getting drowsy. The brunette of course noted this and had dragged her to an empty bedroom that her mother once used. Tomorrow will be a busy day for the two of them to find Sakura's home place. But right now they needed rest. So they did just that.

* * *

WOW. My very first FMAxNaruto, I actually got inspired by this one video in you tube. So I blame that video really. : Um, sorry about adding Japanese phrases. They're really simple actually, but it's like a rough meaning, so I'm unsure. I'm still new to the language really, so I'm no good. **Sigh**, sorry if this was short. I'm still debating if this should be a **EdxSaku** fanfic. It's currently undecided. LOL. Well couples might come out would be: **ShikaxHina** or **AlxHina** those two are undecided also, but one of them will come out! Oh yeah the phrases:

_Sumi masen - _Excuse me.

_Anone, chotto okiki shitai no desuga - _Excuse me, may I ask something.

_Kibun ga warui - _I feel sick.

_Anata wa nihongo wo hanashimasu ka -_ Do you speak Japanese?

_Yukkuri shabette kuremasuka - _Can you speak slowly

_Ni hao, ren shi nin hen gao xing - _Hello, nice to meet you.

_Ni jiao shen me ming zi - _What's your name?

Hopefully everybody enjoyed this. Criticism is very much welcomed, no flames please. I forgot to mention. I will never own Naruto or FullMetal.


	2. Visitings from a Stranger

_Chapter 2: __**Visiting's from a Stranger**_

* * *

_"Man...Tsunade-shishou can be very tough when she gets mad..." muttered Sakura as she was walking in the streets of Konoha. She had just been dismissed by her teacher, the Fifth Hokage Tsunade. Today's training contained physical labor and fighting, knowing this Sakura already knew that the Slug Princess was having a rough morning. Maybe it would have been better to ask Shizune to be her teacher but then again Shizune was even busier than the Hokage. Sighing, Sakura stopped in front of the Konoha Library. She had to research some styles of Taijutsu, it could help her with the labor training that Tsunade was giving her more often. The idea of asking Rock Lee for help was brilliant, however, she decided against it. He was in a mission with Gai and Tenten, when he would come home he would be too tired. Sakura didn't want to burden his training or even his missions._

_Shaking her head, her lips formed a frown. 'I have to do this on my own...I promised...'_

_Walking some steps, she entered the Library and noticed Hyuuga Hinata returning or borrowing a book. Tilting her head, Sakura decided to greet the Hyuuga girl._

_"Hinata!" she said a little to loud, getting some glares from the librarian putting away some textbooks. Sakura gave a nervous laugh and quietly apologized. She had a Naruto moment right there. That was odd._

_The pale girl turned to see none other than Team Kakashi's kunochi, Haruno Sakura. Smiling, Hinata waved at her and noticed that she was coming towards her. "S-Sakura-san... H-How nice to see y-you here."_

_Sakura smiled at the stuttering girl. She noticed that the Hyuuga was wearing her casual outfit, but what surprised her was that her hair was getting a bit longer than the first time she met her. It was dark blue; it gave the color of her face to be more paler than usual. She wondered how her training was doing and if she was eating alright. Then Sakura remembered that Hinata was a taijutsu user, so asking for a little help from her wouldn't be so much of a bother, right?_

_"I'm fine, actually I was wondering if you can help me for a little bit if that's alright..." asked Sakura giving an expression that Hinata could tell she needed the help._

_"U-Um...I'll try my best..."_

_"Thank you so much!" said Sakura dragging the pale Hyuuga heiress to an empty table nearby. Both sitting down, Sakura began to explain why she needed the help of the Hyuuga._

"_Well you see…"_

_After minutes of explanation, Hinata decided to try to help her find something relevant and helpful for Sakura's training. What the two of the thirteen year old girls didn't notice was that they were entering the restricted area of the library. Both of them were engrossed with finding a taijutsu book. The two of them entered a dark room and switched on the light to get a better view._

_"M-Maybe it could b-be here...?" Hinata stared at the hollow room filled with shelves._

_Sakura turned towards the Hyuuga. She sense that Hinata felt rather uneasy in staying in this room. 'I'll just quickly scan the room then leave...' Sakura thought pulling out a dark red book with golden text. Sakura blinked her eyes and stared at the book for awhile._

**Alchemy**

**The legend of the Philosopher's Stone**

"_What an odd book…" she muttered opening the book. Hinata took a glance at Sakura and noticed something shocking. _

_A circle with black symbols began to glow under her blue sandals. Sakura quickly looked below and noticed she was getting sucked by the floor. Dropping the book and holding on to the shelve, she looked at Hinata. "Don't get close! Get Hokage-sama, Hinata!" _

_Hinata's feet couldn't move. She just had to save Sakura, somehow or else she would be sucked to who knows where. However it was already too late, an book had fallen down the shelve and hit Sakura's head causing her to be unconscious. What pure luck…_

_The next thing Hinata knew was that she was alone with two books on the ground. The odd circle and Sakura had vanished…_

* * *

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck as she sat up from the bed. She chuckled as her eyes were closed and tried to remember what happened next in her dream.

Sakura was sucked by the floor back at the main library that Konoha had. Hinata was with her and she remembered the Hyuuga had a shocked expression on her face. Then Sakura was stuck in another country where no one could understand her and she meant no one understood her at all! The language that people were speaking to her was completely new to Sakura. She remembered in her dream that she had bumped into an odd ball of an adult who tried to help her; she spoke two different languages to Sakura. Later on in the dream slowly she began to understand the words that were coming from the brunette named, Sheska.

Sakura giggled, having her eyes still closed. She didn't want to see the morning light yet. Her dream was indeed odd and wondered why she even dreamed it at all.

'_Oh well, time to get up and meet Hokage-sama, hopefully training today isn't too…physical…_' she thought with a slight shiver in her bones as she stood up from the bed and began to rub her eyes. '_Ahh…I never thought my room was this bright…_'

Finally letting her eyelids open, she noticed that she was in a white room with a bed, desk, and wardrobe. Blinking her emerald eyes, Sakura walk where the window was and stared outside.

So it really wasn't a dream at all…

"Sakura!" she heard a yell from downstairs. It was probably Sheska, the odd woman who had helped her yesterday. Taking off the night clothes that she had put on yesterday night unconsciously (she didn't remember what happened that night due to the stress), she began to search for her own ninja clothes. Finally finding the clothes on the desk; Sakura had put them on and jogged downstairs to the kitchen, meeting Sheska's smiling expression.

"You're finally awake!" she said putting down a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. She noticed Sakura's eyes stare at the plate in a confused expression. Pulling out a chair, Sheska motioned the young girl to sit. "Don't worry; my cooking isn't all that bad. I think…"

Sakura took a seat while staring at the food wondering how she could eat this. Usually for breakfast she would have rice over beef on top; this dish was completely new to her.

"Where's the fork...Oh!" Sheska handed her the eating utensil. So her breakfast experience in this country was different, not her usual mornings but it felt nice trying something new. The pancakes were indeed something she wished Konoha would have during mornings, instead of the usual beef over rice. However, it was too sweet for her so having it once in awhile would be alright. When breakfast was over and the dishes were done, Sheska had dragged Sakura to the living room, which could be mistaken as a library.

"Okay, so all night I was looking at maps and books and I'm sorry to say this ... but I couldn't find the city you live in," Sheska disappointingly looked down at the map that was on the wooden desk. "I even checked further than the country Xing, but there's no city or country called Konoha."

"Konoha...not here?" asked Sakura carefully taking a good look at the map. Her eyes analyzed the map from corner to corner. She could not find Sunagakure or Kirigakure in the map. Green eyes studied it carefully taking her time to read some of the cities that were marked in red. Nothing that resembled Konoha or Suna was in there. Not even the borders between the countries! Something was odd, was she really in another country close to home? If she was, how the hell was she supposed to get back home? But she couldn't possibly be in another world. Yesterday morning she was talking to Ino at the flower shop! She was in Konoha yesterday!

"I'm sorry Sakura. Maybe ... maybe the maps are not updated! Yeah! That could be a problem; I mean these books are pretty old. I knew I should have checked the map section during my job hours..." Sheska mumbled on her own, while Sakura frantically tried to analyze the map again.

"**Kuso**..." she cursed in her own native tongue.

Sheska looked down at the pink haired girl. She was wearing an odd headband; it looked like it engraved a leaf. Frowning a bit, she wondered where the girl was from and how she had gotten to Central in the first place. Could she have been kidnapped?

'_If she was kidnapped, her parents are already worried for her…oh crap! Mom!_' Sheska grabbed her brown hair and was pulling on it. "CRAP! I forgot to visit Mom! Sakura!"

Sakura stopped looking at the map and stared at the odd Sheska. "Is it okay if you can accompany me to the hospital? I forgot to visit my mother yesterday…I also have to tell her the bad news about my job…"

Sakura only understood fifty percent of what the woman in front of her was saying. The pink haired kunochi nodded anyway, not clearly understanding where they were going to go.

"Thank you so much Sakura! I can't just leave a helpless kid at my house alone! It would be so unprofessional of me!" she said as she ran upstairs to her room. Sakura shrugged still not understanding half of what she was saying.

* * *

Hinata stared at her feet while walking home, still clutching the dark red book to her chest. She had sneaked it outside of the library without anyone taking any notice. Hinata didn't know if she should have left the book back inside the library where there could be a chance she would not find it again or she could take it home.

Of course she decided on the second one. She could not leave Sakura alone and be stuck inside the book. It was partly her fault that she had not done anything to help the pink kunochi. Hinata looked both ways as if she was stealing something. Well, she was in a way…

'_W-What should I do now… Tomorrow for sure the Hokage will get suspicious since Sakura won't be able to attend practice…_' thought Hinata biting her lower lip. '_H-How can I get her out of this book…_'

"Hinata!" she heard a feminine voice yell out.

Hinata froze on the spot and slowly turned her head. Ino was waving at her, her long blond hair swaying back and forth. If she told Ino then maybe they could get Sakura out, but who would believe a shy thirteen year old about what she saw? Surely her father will kick her out of the house for spreading such rumors.

Ino was getting closer and the guilt in Hinata's chest was getting painful. As the blond haired kunochi took a step closer, Hinata clutched the book tighter and stared at the ground. It was now or never…

"Hina-"

"S-She's stuck inside th-this b-book!" she yelled out.

People stopped what they were doing and stared at the two young kunochi's. Hinata's face rose and her creamy lilac eyes watched Inos' confused expression. Looking around the place they were in Hinata noticed that they were in the crowded street that many people like to go to since it was filled with shops and restaurants. She had just blurted out one huge secret in front of the citizens of Konoha.

"H-Hinata-chan? Whose stuck inside that book?" questioned Ino putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata flinched and looked down avoiding Inos' question. At this Ino noticed that they had quiet the on lookers and decided to drag Hinata somewhere quiet where she would tell her about the problem she was having. Ino had special sense when something is wrong with a person. Now dragging the heiress Hyuuga, Ino began to wonder what she meant by someone being stuck inside the book. She knew that Hinata told no lies; she was not a person to do that. Going inside the famous BBQ restaurant that her teammate Chouji goes to, she decided to ask for a table for two.

"Okay Hinata, it's loud in here so people wont be able to hear us," she said sitting down on the seat facing Hinata who was on the other side.

"I-I was with Sakura-san and well…" her eyes looked down on the book that was placed in her lap.

Ino raised an eyebrow. '_It has to do something with Sakura?_'

Getting a little nervous, Ino shifted her position to look at the waitress who came in to set out the meat in front of them. Both girls thanked the waitresses when she was done and continued with their silent conversation. Hinata took a deep breath and explained everything that she saw. From the moment she saw Sakura at the library all the way to the moment she saw her get sucked in by that weird shaped circle. Hinata handed the book to an expressionless Ino; she knew that she didn't believe half of what she was saying.

Getting the book from Hinata, Ino began to read the golden title of the book and then began to open it. Reading some paragraphs silently to her self, Hinata saw the shocked expression of her fellow ninja. She noticed that she quickly closed it.

"Can't be possible…Sakura can't just get sucked inside a book…" muttered Yamanaka Ino. "It has to be some sort of ninjutsu…"

Hinata shook her head. "No Ino-san…!"

Ino looked up at Hinata's serious milky lilac eyes. To believe in Hinata or not? She was **no** liar. Biting her lips, she decided to take charge. She could ask Shikamaru and Chouji to help her and Hinata understand this book or at least to see if any of them could sense any ninjutsu in this book. One thing for sure.

**They could not tell the Hokage**.

It would be too risky to get the book taken away from the Hokage or Shizune. Who knows what they may do to it. Also Hinata would get in trouble for going to a restricted area of the library.

'_Damn it…Shikamaru your IQ better be at the highest of any great ninja…_' she thought motioning Hinata to eat faster so that they could leave to get some help from her fellow teammates. Hinata obeyed and ate her last peace of BBQ meat. Once the girls were finished with their lunch, they headed out to find one of the laziest ninjas they both knew:

**Nara Shikamaru**.

The two thirteen year old girls ran through streets trying to find the lazy pineapple Nara. It took them at least one hour to actually find the lazy chuunin with Chouji and Rock Lee.

"Shikamaru!" yelled an angry Ino, not to far away Hinata was behind her. "Where the hell were you!?"

Shikamaru gave off an annoyed face to Ino. He probably was in no mood to talk to his female teammate. "What do you want Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino growled and hit the back of Shikamaru's head. "You idiot! We have a big issue right now to deal with!"

Rock Lee and Chouji backed away from the blond angry kunochi. Hinata looked a bit worried for Shikamaru, she hugged the book she was holding and walked towards the blond.

"I-Ino-san…" she muttered trying to get the attention from Ino so that she would stop hurting Shikamaru.

"Yeah, yeah I know Hinata…" said Ino trying to restrain herself from hitting the lazy ninja in front of her again. "It just pisses me off when he does the '_what the hell do you want from me_' expression!"

Rubbing his head he asked. "What's the big issue anyway?"

Ino sighed and crossed her arms. "This has to do with Sakura…"

At that exact moment, Ino noticed the presence of Rock Lee. "What happened to Sakura-san!?" boomed his voice.

Ino stared at him and cringed. "L-Lee…"

Hinata sighed and knew she was going to re-tell the story of how she saw Sakura disappear again. She knew there was no time for that, but it could help find out how to get the pink haired kunochi out of the dark red book.

* * *

Sakura stepped inside the hospital with Sheska. The hospital wasn't too far away from the house that they had just come out of, but Sakura knew that this hospital had a lot of sections that needed to be repaired. For example the windows on the third floor were dirty and some were even broken. Hopefully the person that Sheska wanted to see was on the first floor, where the windows seemed pretty normal.

Walking to the front desk, Sakura looked around the room. It needed a lot of repairing to actually look like a decent hospital. Wincing, Sakura wondered how many patients were suffering. If the hospital building alone didn't look too good, then how can the patients be?

"Excuse me," she heard Sheska say, trying to get the attention of the secretary.

Sakura took a good look at the woman who was talking to Sheska. The uniform that she was wearing was plain white and it was similar to the ones that Konoha nurses had.

"Sakura."

Sakura's head snapped to where Sheska was. "Hmm?"

"Let's go. Mom's room is in this floor." Sakura nodded and followed Sheska to the destined room.

'_So her mom is here…_' thought the kunochi passing doctors and nurses. '_Must be tough on Sheska-san right now, with no job and all…_'

Stopping in front of a pale blue metallic door. Sheska took a deep breath and made a silent prayer; Sakura watched the quiet brunette and wondered what was going on inside her head. Finally Sheska's slender fingers touched the handle and pushed the door open. The two of them entered the room, trying hard not to make a sound.

In the middle of the room laid an unconscious figure. Sakura took a long stare at the woman in front of her. This patient looked young, almost about Sheskas' age! Was she really Sheska's mother? Sneaking a glance at Sheska, Sakura wondered how young she was.

It was funny but this reminded her of the talk that Team Kakashi had long ago. The three of them; Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had wondered what age Kakashi really was. He looked too old to be teaching a group of twelve year old genin. His white hair could confuse anybody for an old man. In the end they had asked Asuma who had told them his real age. This surprised Team Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi was young, despite his white hair. Sakura bit her lip, trying not to laugh or make a giggle at the fond memory.

"Mom's probably sleeping because of the medicine she took…"

Sakura stopped biting her lip and nodded, then followed Sheska closer to the patient sleeping in bed. Getting a closer look, Sakura noticed that Sheska and her mom had similar sleeping facial expressions. Sheskas' mom's brown hair was longer by a few inches.

"Sakura…"

Getting out of her thoughts, she watched Sheska with her jade eyes. "_H-Hai? Anoo_…Yes?"

Sheska smiled at Sakura. "Can you watch my mom for a few minutes? I want to get her flowers before she wakes up. I also forgot to bring her a book from home."

The pink haired girl nodded and watched the brunette leave. Searching for a chair, Sakura had found one next to Sheska's mom. She took a deliberant step to the chair, then sat down and stared at the sleeping figure. She was young and looked beautiful, something she didn't have and was missing. She was never called beautiful or cute, due to her wide forehead that she had. She hated her forehead because of it, it lead to be teased for a long time. That is until Ino had helped her out, but she still hated this appearance of her.

'_Ino…_' the pink haired kunochi thought in wonder.

Her jade eyes were then fixed outside the window that was near the patient. It was sunny outside, but you couldn't really see the sun due to the tall buildings surrounding the hospital. She missed the Hospital at Konoha where her daily training was usually held at. Where she would tease Ino at being better than her due to her training. Ino would get mad at her and make a smart ass comment back. Thinking of Ino and their fights was causing her to be homesick.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a warm hand on her forehead. Her eyes were now fixed into blue ones, similar to Uzumaki Naruto's. Sakura just stared at the woman in front of her.

"You seem sad…just like my little Sheska…" she said worriedly. "What's your name?"

Feeling the touch of a warm hand was causing a memory long ago of the first time Ino was hearing her cries and complain about her big forehead. Suddenly, feeling sad at the memory. Sakura's jade eyes were filling with tears. Without realizing it, she was being hugged by a stranger who knew nothing of her. But hearing her soothing voice saying reassuring words, were calming her down.

"You can tell me what's wrong…"

"Nothing wrong…"

Sheska's mom raised an eyebrow questioning the grammar Sakura had used, but soon smiled. "You are a foreigner and you miss your home."

"Yes…" Sakura said, feeling sleepy due to the hug and the tears that seemed to stop. Sakura was homesick and needed to figure a way to go back home.

"I'm Lily…what is your name?" asked Sheska's mom, Lily.

"Sakura," she said sniffling. "Nice meet you Lily-san."

"It's nice meet_ing_ you too."

Sakura blinked at the emphasized word she was saying. So her grammar was off and Sakura wondered if Lily would teach her more of the foreign language she did not know of.

"Anyway, why are you here Sakura?" asked Lily letting of Sakura and folding her hands. Sakura noticed that her blue ocean eyes were studying her appearance. Looking down at her blue toeless sandal shoes, she wondered if she was being made fun at silently by Sheska's mom.

"Sheska-san, went to go for flowers and book for you…" she said shyly looking away from the gaze.

"That daughter of mine forgets things to easily…she's probably lost in that mountain of books…" she heard her say bitterly. "Can you do me a favor Sakura?"

Sakura finally looked up at a smiling Lily. Lily caressing her pink hair lovingly. "Knowing my daughter and looking at the time…she's lost in those mountain of books back home. Could you perhaps watch out for her and go home?"

Sakura nodded and blinked her jade eyes. Taking a glance at the clock on top of the door, she noticed the time. It had been an hour since Sheska left and she was not here! Getting a bit worried of the odd woman, Sheska. Sakura bid a farewell to Lily and left the room.

Lily smiled to herself. "What a strange child, but very sweet."

Sakura ran out the doors of the hospital and immediately stopped. She shook her head side to side wondering where Sheska's home was. She knew that Sheska's home was at least ten blocks away or maybe fourteen, but she didn't remember if it was right or left. Trying to rethink her steps, she went left and ran as fast as she could. She could jump roof to roof, but it seemed that doing that would catch too much attention. She did not see any human go to the roof and jump to the next roof. Sakura silently cursed that she could not use her ninja abilities in this city. It took her around twenty minutes to finally get back to the house.

Noticing a blond, two adults, and a suit of armor pass by her, Sakura wondered why in the world did they had just come out of the house that she was currently residing in. Not giving much thought, she ran up the stairs, opened the door, entered, and closed it.

* * *

"Weird don't you think Ross?" asked Danny Brosh raising an eyebrow and looking at the pink haired kid who had just passed by him. "Pink hair, weird headband, also weird outfit?"

Maria Ross just sighed and shrugged. "At this age kids right now are 'finding' themselves. Just like these two."

Edward Elric, the youngest State Alchemist, glared at Brosh and Ross. "Shut up."

"Brother!" cried Edward's brother, Alphones Elric, who was currently in a suit of armor. "You shouldn't be so rude, brother. "

"Shut up Al! They started it!" yelled an angry Edward. "I'm 15! I'm not a kid!"

"Oh brother…" sighed Alphones not knowing what to do with his older brother. "I thought you would be happy that the young lady back there would help us… you're being a spoiled kid, brother."

"What did you say!?"

"Kids will be kids," muttered Ross. Brosh just sweat dropped at the whole scene, he was still curious at this pink haired kid that just passed by.

* * *

Done with chapter two. **happy happy** Well not really happy with just one review, but oh well. (: Thank you Mimix0! I think this might be a SakuxEdxWinry fanfic, I made up my mind! Well hopefully there will be reviews next time!


	3. A way to communicate back

_Chapter 3: **A way to communicate back**_

"You can't be serious…" muttered none other than Shikamaru Nara. He had just heard the story that Hinata had witnessed. He rubbed his temples and decided to rethink the whole story over and over again until he found some sort of solution. He knew that Hinata was no liar, so he had to believe her no matter how outrageous it was. How can the famous team seven kunochi been sucked in to the floor? Was this a ninjutsu from an enemy? Could Konoha be in danger?

"Sorry... but that's all I saw..." muttered Hinata poking her index fingers together.

"Unbelievable, right Shikamaru? Well it's not... look read this page..." said Ino handing the book to Shikamaru. Lee and Choji huddled over the pineapple head and began to read once Shikamaru had opened the book. The boys stood quiet as they read each paragraph. Suddenly the two boys who were huddling around Shikamaru, jumped two inches back as they saw Shikamaru close the book.

Five words came out of his mouth. "We cannot tell the Hokage."

The group of Genin stared at the young Chuunin. All of them wondered what Shikamaru had up his sleeve.

"Hinata."

Hinata shivered as he called her name. "Y-Yes..?"

"I need you to take us to the library, where you last saw Sakura," Shikamaru 'tsked' at the end of his sentence. He was annoyed; all he wanted to do today was nothing that could relate to a mission. He needed free time for himself and for his sanity. However, bad luck was in front of him and now he had to think of a way to bring back Haruno Sakura to Konoha. He noticed Hinata nodding and pointed to a direction.

"T-That is the fastest way to go to the Library..."

With that Team 10 and Lee began to follow Hinata trail. They were going to solve how to bring back a certain pink hair medic-nin back to Konoha, somehow.

* * *

"So that's what happened..." muttered Sakura as she picked up a book then looking back at Sheska. Her figure was perfectly still while she was furiously scribbling down her thoughts on the paper. Sakura's lips formed a sad smile, seeing Sheska working hard reminded her of Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage had always slacked off on her work, causing poor Sakura and Shizune to remind the Hokage who she was and what her duty as Hokage had to be. Her memories of the procrastinating Hokage were interrupted by Sheska.

"Yeah, that blond kid looked as if he was going to cry if he didn't get that book on his hand!" exclaimed Sheska, as she stretched her arms for a minute then began to scribble down. "He's lucky that I have photographic memory!"

Sakura stopped picking up the pile of books and stared at Sheska's back. "Photo. Graphic. Memory?"

She saw Sheska nod, "Yep! Where you remember how to recall everything pretty much. Like … memorizing a whole book by reading it once! Or recall a lot of things by memory."

Sakura frowned at the comment. She had met people with this "photographic" memory and the results were not so pretty. There was a case were she had to take care of a new patient in the hospital. The boy was practically a genin, straight out of the Ninja Academy, had seen a murder around his street. It was a serious case, because the young child kept recalling the image of the murder. It was something no kid should watch, but as a ninja, he should already be prepared to face death. Sakura sighed and picked up another book, she hoped for Sheska to never experience such thing. She could not see another person suffer like that and go into deep depression.

"Man … so much to do within little time," murmured Sheska still writing down on a piece of parchment.

Sakura smiled and began to pick up the room. It wasn't as messy as she had seen it yesterday. Mountains of books was everywhere in the living room. During that time Sakura had question Sheska about the total mess, but decided to ask tomorrow since she was quickly writing her thoughts away. Finally realizing something, Sakura turned around towards Sheska's back. Clearing her throat she asked, "Why is he looking for a cookbook?"

"No idea really! I mean he just asked if Tim Marcoh's book was a the branch section, where I must say all prohibited books lay there but I'm so glad I got to read them all! Well … almost all," said a very enthusiastic Sheska.

"That man must be desperate to get a cook book then," mumbled Sakura looking over Sheska's shoulder. About eight hundred pages were done and perfectly hand written. '_Wow, she's amazing!_' exclaimed Sakura wide eyed as she saw the stack of papers. Within one day she looked as if she was finished. Sheska tilted her head to see Sakura.

"To tell you the truth… he's not a man, I think he's a twelve year old. Blond hair, short, and unusual eyes."

Images of Naruto running around the village exclaiming that he will one day become Hokage appeared in Sakura's head. Frowning slightly, Sakura folded her arms. "So he's a year younger than I?"

Sheska blinked. "You're thirteen? Wow, you look a bit like a twelve or eleven year old, Sakura."

Sakura blushed at the comment. To be called young was both a compliment and an insult at the same time, however right now at the moment it was a great compliment for Sakura. Before Naruto had left the village, he had yelled out at her not to look old. That comment of course caused her to be a bit self conscious of herself; in the end she gave a great bruise on Naruto's left eye. He was at fault for lowering her self esteem just for a moment. "Thank you Sheska-san…"

"Hmm?"

That was the end of that conversation; Sakura had left to the kitchen to make some tea for Sheska. She had not taken a break since the morning, so it was worrying Sakura for awhile. Pouring water into the metallic kettle, Sakura turned on the stove by releasing some gas and turning it on with a match. Waiting for a few minutes for the water to be hot, she suddenly felt some pain in her head.

'_Sakura?!_' cried out a very familiar voice.

Sakura emerald eyes widen as she looked around the kitchen area. That voice belonged to none other than Yamanaka Ino. The stubborn blond who would always want to pick fights with her every morning, her rival in Sasuke's love, and her best friend. Sakura whispered her name, but there was no response. Maybe it was her imagination after all…

'_Haruno Sakura I'm going to kill you when you get back here!_'

Sakura stared at the metallic kettle and wondered what was going on. Why is it that she could hear Ino? What was going on?

* * *

Hinata looked up at the library as her friends entered it. She was afraid of going back inside that room, she wondered if anybody else would get sucked into the floor. If that did happened then what would she do? Sighing, she finally entered the library while following Shikamaru. It seems that he had a pretty good guess where the even happened. After all, he had stepped in right after the incident happened. Hinata was the tail of the group, lagging behind. Choji noticed this and began to slow down.

"You shouldn't be nervous Hinata," he suddenly said to her, causing her to jump a bit from fright.

"O-Oh…"

"If I was in your shoes, then I would have done the same thing Hinata. I would have just stared as Sakura got eaten by the floor."

"S-She didn't exactly g-get eaten…"

"I know, but still."

"…"

Hinata silently thanked Choji for calming her nerves down. Finally the group stopped in front of a door. Hinata took a deep breath as Shikamaru turned the knob and entered. Everything seemed pretty normal to Shikamaru, but the group knew that nothing normal was here.

"Alright let's search around this place," ordered Shikamaru setting up teams on what they should search and where. It took several minutes until someone had said something out loud.

"This would be better if we could somehow communicate with Sakura-san," said a tired Lee, looking over at a book shelf.

Shikamaru blinked at Lee's thought and suddenly grabbed his headband. "What if… there is something connecting us to Sakura? It's an odd possibility and idea, but it's better than what we have right now."

Suddenly Ino rudely grabbed Shikamaru's headband. "Sakura!?"

Hinata, Lee, and Choji blinked at the odd blond wondering what she was doing. Shikamaru tusked and grumbled something about his headband and how it belonged to him not her. Nothing had happened, suddenly Ino burst out: "Haruno Sakura I'm going to kill you when you get back here!"

Shikamaru sighed and took back his headband. "You're annoying, but then again you proved us that this idea was wrong."

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Ino yelled out wanting to protect herself from her teammate.

"Not another argument…"moaned out Choji.

'_Ino? Is that really you?_'

Shikamaru dropped his headband and stared at the blue cloth with a metallic design. It seemed that his idea had worked perfectly. There was a way to connect back to the world that Sakura currently was. However, this had to be proven by him so he quickly asked Hinata to open the book and read out the current paragraph that they were in. Hinata obeyed and began to read out loud:

_The pink haired kunochi sat on the floor wondering what was going on. Why had she just heard her best friends voice out of nowhere? Was she going to lose her sanity? Or was she just getting homesick? _

_Sakura slowly stared at the wall and whispered: "Ino? Is that really you?"_

Team 10, Lee, and Hinata stood quietly in the room. Who would make the next move? What was the next move?

* * *

Finally done! Sorry I kinda had writers block, but not anymore. I finally summarized each chapter so it should be easier for me to write you know? Well try to wait for the next update in October! School is so busy these days, so I apologize if this was short.


	4. The talk between adult and youth

_Chapter 4: **The talk between adult and youth**_

* * *

Sakura had slumped down on the floor, but it was not loud enough for Sheska to hear and get worried. This was due to the voices that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The unusual voice of her friend Ino came booming into the kitchen room. Sakura's breaths were sharp and short. She could not breathe because of the sudden event that just happened. Inhaling and exhaling she got herself together, something unbelievable happened just now. Clearing her throat she whispered, "Ino is that really you…?"

What she didn't expect was Ino's voice booming at her. "_Haruno Sakura! I am so going to kill you! How could you get us so worried? You know what you put Hinata through?! The poor girl is scared to death that this was all her fault! Sakura I'll-_"

Suddenly the voice changed to none other than Rock Lee's. "_Sakura-san! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Is everything fine?!_"

Sakura closed her eyes and began to recollect her thoughts. Here were the voices of Ino and Lee, who were currently residing in Konoha. Sakura slowly picked herself up from the floor. Her green eyes stared at the kettle that was steaming, and she turned the stove off. She tiptoed towards the door and she glanced if Sheska had heard anything. Noticing that the brunette had not heard a thing, Sakura whispered once again. "I'm alright, but why is it that I can hear you?"

A few minutes passed and Sakura, without being answered, prepared the tea and snacks for the hard working Sheska. She searched for a teacup and a plate to put in some cookies on it. She opened a cabinet and found all kinds of fragile tea sets. Picking up a beige with golden flowers cup, she poured the hot water inside of it. Sighing, she wondered if that would be the last time she would hear Inos' annoying voice that she missed. Not knowing what to do now, she picked up a small tray near the kitchen table and she placed the tea cup there. Now she went on for her search on where Sheska had kept the cookies she once gave to Sakura yesterday. Trying to remember Sheskas' footsteps something disruptive caused her to suddenly stop her steps.

"SAKURA-SAN, WE WILL SAVE YOU!" was the voice of none other than Rock Lee.

"Lee-san…" muttered Sakura feeling light headed from the memories of her dear friends. She was missing them more and more. Another voice came in.

"Sakura it seems that we can connect with you due to my headband and Hinata's, I'm not exactly sure why Ino, Choji, and Lee's do not work. Listen we'll find a way to bring you back. It will take some time to figure it out, but we'll find a way as soon as possible. So far I have a plan to make others believe that you're still here in Konoha, so don't worry about the lessons with the Hokage."

That reassuring voice was none other than Nara Shikamaru. Sakura silently thanked Shikamaru inside her head. It was an unusual mission for them, but she knew that they will find a way to bring her back. They could not leave her here in an unknown place she did not recognized and it was not even in Konoha at all.

"Shikamaru, please tell me what is your plan? Will it also work on deceiving my parents?"

There was a short pause. "Yeah, it'll deceive your parents. It seems that we will have to inform all of the Genins that we know about this current situation to help out. Our main illusionist will be Kiba and Akamaru, so have some trust in them. Look, whatever you do try to not get yourself caught in a sticky situation. Do not tell people about your residence, so far as I know you've told one person. Try to make something up about your origin."

Sakura bit her lip, but nodded at nothing. "Yes. Sheska had told me something about a country named Xing that is not far away from this strange country. I'll just say I'm a Xing citizen."

"Great just make something up, but remember keep your origin a secret."

"Yes!"

Sakura patted her chest, which was pounding rather hard in her conversation with Shikamaru. Suddenly thoughts of a worried Hinata flashed into her mind. She had left the blue head terrified back in the library. Sakura clutched her shirt. "Hinata?"

Nothing came out of the Hyuuga heiress. Sakura sighed and blamed herself for scaring the Byakugan user. "I'm sorry Hinata, please don't blame yourself. You did help me Hinata. Remember that."

With that she knew that the conversation between her friends was long gone. The connection was probably temporarily, so she will at least once a day talk to them if she could. Finally remembering where the cookies were, she dashed to the wooden cabinet near the refrigerator. Taking out a brown bag with a picture of a hazelnut cookie, she took some cookies out and set it on a small plate that matched the teacups design. Putting the plate on the tray, she picked it up and began to walk towards Sheskas' desk where she was currently at. Setting it on the hard wooden table, she looked over at her work. More than a thousand pages were set. Sakura's emerald eyes bulged, Sheska was a very hard working person unlike the Hokage of Konoha. It was a scary thought for Sakura.

"S-Sheska-san…y-you did all this?" Sakura asked surprised as she picked a few parchments. She noticed that Sheska had a grin on her face.

"Of course! I remember everything from this book from the cover to the back cover!" she exclaimed and then muttered to herself. "Although I'm useless human being…"

Sakura was amazed by this skill. If Konoha had more people with this special ability then there would be fewer missions for the Anbu and Jounin. Sakura praised Sheskas' ability to memorize a whole text book by reading it just once. It was a great ability and a very special skill. Giving her praise, Sheska bashfully rubbed her head and thanked Sakura. Quickly the day passed for Sheska as she still kept writing while Sakura was attending her health.

Sakura yawned as she read a random book from Sheskas' stack of library books. She was having trouble understanding the text, the language was just too new to her to get. So it almost took her an hour to fully understand three pages containing small text. Flipping a page she began to slowly read it out loud. Of course she did not want to disturb Sheska, so she whispered. Finally two hours passed and the clock began to ring, telling the two of them that it was ten o'clock. Sheska glanced over at the window and noticed how dark it was; slowly turning her head to Sakura, she noticed that the young girl was in deep slumber. Smiling, Sheska stopped her work and went up stairs getting a blanket to cover Sakuras' figure. Getting a green blanket from her drawer, Sheska headed downstairs and covered the pink haired kunochi.

"Good night Sakura," whispered Sheska taking off the blue head band that was on the kunochis' head. Feeling the cold metal on the head band, Sheska wondered where the young girl had come from. Where was this Konoha city? She was no Xing citizen and she knew that. She had a different aura than other Xing people. It felt more matured and logical. This was coming from a girl no less than fourteen year old!

"I wonder where Konoha is…" the brunette muttered as she placed the headband on the coffee table next to where Sakura was sleeping.

The next day Sakura rubbed her eyes as she woke up due to the sunlight hitting her face. Yawning and stretching her arms, she noticed that last night Sheska was taking care of her by putting a blanket over her. Giving her a mental appreciation, she wondered if Sheska was still working. Noticing that she was not at her desk, she wondered where the brunette had left.

"Sakura! You're awake."

Startled by the sound, the pink haired girl turned her head to see Sheska at the living room dressed nicely. It was as if she was going on a date with someone.

"Sakura go eat breakfast that I made for you, and then I kind of have some errands for you to do."

"Okay."

It took a while for Sakura to finish her breakfast because she was trying to remember the chores that Sheska was giving her. Finally done with her meal, she grabbed her headband and began to put it on. "Anything else Sheska-san?"

"Umm … since I'm waiting for the Elric brothers, I can't really visit my mom…"

Sheska was feeling a bit down from that comment, so cheering her up Sakura took the opportunity to talk.

"I'll go visit her."

"What? But… are you sure?"

"I'll say Sheska-san is busy with work, but wanted to come visit really bad."

"Thank you Sakura!"

A big crushing hug came her way. The kunochi felt that this woman could take on a fight with her Hokage. She wasn't kidding! Finally after the release of the hug, Sakura put on her blue sandals and left running to the hospital. Of course she bid a farewell to Sheska. She passed people who were looking at her pink bubblegum hair in a weird expression. Sakura paid no heed and decided to get to the hospital soon, so that she may get the other errands done later on.

Within ten to fifteen minutes she was right in front of the hospital. Walking up the stairs, her body suddenly felt alert. It was as if someone was spying on her or was going to make their move to attack her.

She ignored it, so that the person following her would not notice. She stayed calm and opened the hospital door. Taking a small glance at the door, she noticed that nobody was following her. The person would either make a move once she got out or had left. This person most likely had not left at all because she was still sensing the presence nearby.

"Miss?"

She stopped thinking of her stalker and paid her attention to the nurse. "Yes?"

The nurse bends down a little to have a better look at the pink haired girl. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm visiting a … friend."

"Oh, then please just sign your name at the front desk and give the room number that you're visiting."

"Okay."

She did what the nurse had told her, but had left the room number blank. Sakura had not remembered the room number the Sheskas' mom was staying at. Besides her mind was still on the person that was following her. Moving at a fast pace, Sakura was right in front of the patients door. Slowly entering the room trying not to make any noise, Sakura saw Lily eating her breakfast. Next to Lily was a nurse checking her blood pressure. The nurse looked up to the young girl in front of the door and frowned.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked sharply. "We don't allow strangers in patient's room. Are you lost?"

Sakura stood frozen, she had no idea what the nurse had just said due to the sudden surprise she was having. Finally the voice of Lily calmed her down.

"It's alright, she is my niece," Lily said smiling at Sakura and motioning her to sit down next to her. Sakura did as she was told and sat next to Lily. "I'm finished with my meal, Ms. Wilson."

"Very well, I'll come back and check up on you in two hours," the rude nurse picked up the tray and left Sakura and Lily alone. There was a silence, but Lily had broken it down.

"Hello Sakura. How are you?"

Sakura stared at the woman and her bright blue eyes. "I'm fine. Sheska-san has told me to meet you today, since she is very busy with work."

She heard a giggle from the older woman. "That Sheska is always working so hard… I wish she would take a break sometimes. I miss her dearly… A mother will always miss their child and know if something is wrong."

Sakura gave Lily a small smile. If her words were true, then Sakuras' mom would already know that she was in trouble or not. Hopefully her mother won't get as worried as she thinks. Sakura felt the soft touch of Lily on her cheek. Green eyes stared into ocean blue. Blue ones were worried, while green gave it a reassuring feeling.

"You are keeping a lot of secrets from Sheska and I… it is okay to trust us Sakura… I feel that Sheska has adopted a young sister to protect. You can see us as family, even if it is too soon for you. But please don't keep the sadness in your eyes… it will make people worried about you. Please trust us…"

Her pleads were making Sakura feel insecure. She did not want to spill the truth this soon. Shikamaru had told her yesterday not to tell anyone. She wanted to make something up, but the feeling of Lily says that she is speaking the truth and wanted to help her. So she gave in…

"I…"

"It's okay, I won't tell Sheska."

Sakura sighed and began her story. "I-I'm not from here. I mean … I'm not from this world, I think. I'm from a world where ninja's have their own style of living. I'm a ninja myself. I graduated from the Ninja Academy and here's the proof of it."

Taking off her head band she passed it on to Lily. "That is proof of my ninja occupation. The sign is the symbol that represents Konohagakure. The Hidden Village of the Leaf. There are also other countries near ours like, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure, and Kumogakure. Those countries also have a large amount of ninjas, then there are other countries that are rather small not big like the seven other countries that I mentioned. That is the world that I live in; I'm the first ninja of my family. So I'm quite important for my mom and dads' pride. I love being a ninja, although I'm just a genin still… There are different kinds of ranks: genin, chunin, jounin, anbu, and kage. I'm soon taking my Chunin exam to be in that rank."

"Anyway, I come from a completely different world than this one. I was walking to the library to begin a research on improving my hand on hand combat, so I asked a friend of mine Hinata, who is also a ninja, to help me find a book. Then we entered a room and suddenly a red book fell on the floor. All of a sudden a circle was engraved on the floor and I think I was sucked in. Right now I think my friends are finding a way back for me to go back home… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" Sakura sighed and looked down at her folded hands.

Lily patted the young girl on the head and gave her headband back to her. "I believe you Sakura, but you mustn't be sorry. This was not your fault. I think alchemy brought you here…"

Sakura lifted her head up and stared at Lily. "Alchemy?"

"Yes… Alchemy. My husband was in to it for a while, but …" Lily frowned at mentioning of her husband to Sakura. It was a bad memory for her to have.

"What is alchemy?" Sakura asked trying to change the topic.

"I see, in your world... there is no Alchemy… let's see…" Lily folded her hands and began to think of a away to explain things. "It is to transmute, to join together or to separate... I'm sorry, but my profession is not Alchemy. So this is as far as I can explain. "

"Thank you, I think I have a better understanding of Alchemy,"

"Oh I did not help with anything at all, but I'm glad that you opened up to me Sakura."

Sakura felt relieved of the sudden touch maybe Sheskas' mom. It sort of reminded her of when her mother used to stroke her cheeks when she used to cry. The touch of a mother can have a great affect on young ones. Smiling and talking more to Lily, Sakura was forgetting about the other errands that Sheska had given her. When she remembered, about twenty minutes later, she bid farewell and thanked Lily for keeping her secrete a secret. Stepping outside the hospital, she felt no danger so she ran to the store that Sheska had told her to go to. It was about six blocks away from the Hospital that Lily resided in, so it took her no less than eight minutes. Of course she was still getting strange expressions from the people around her as she passed by. Entering a small store, Sakura began to look for the milk and bread. Lurking around the store she also bought beef, rice, and some seasoning. She would make rice balls for Sheska, so that she would try a handmade snack from Konoha. Paying the store clerk, she ran as fast as she could. Not so fast that people would notice that she was a ninja, but fast enough for people in this world to know that she was in a hurry.

"Hopefully Sheska-san got paid well today," she muttered in her home language. "She worked so hard on remaking an entire book."

Not noticing where she was going, she didn't see a huge piece of armor standing near Sheskas' house. Suddenly the bread, milk, and other ingredients were on the floor, just like her small figure too. "Ittai..." she mumbled as she rubbed her back.

"Oh no!" cried an unfamiliar voice. Sakura looked up to see a monster right in front of her. Mouth open and terrified to death, Sakura could do the only thing a normal kunochi would do. She did a back flip then a sudden kick on the chest was the next attack. All of a sudden the head of the monster just dropped. Now as a girl, she would do this:

"**KYAAA!!**" Sakura cried out loud on the street. Something like this happened on the first day she had training with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. She once saw the head of Sasuke on the ground. That terrified her and it still does.

"No wait! Please don't scream!" said the metallic monster putting his head back on and frantically looking for someone to help him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"_**Al**_!?" cried out a voice inside a house. Frantically a blond haired boy came out of Sheskas' house. Being a girl, Sakura ran to the boy and hid behind his back. "_**Daikaiju**_!" She screamed pointing at the metallic figure.

"Dai-ka what? Hey Al what happened here?" asked the blond haired short boy who was questioning the 'monster'. He then looked back at the pink haired girl.

"I-I scared her…" said the 'monster', Al. "I said sorry… and for her not to be scared… but-"

"Sakura?!" cried Sheska coming out of the house and hugging the thirteen year old, who was shaking from the scare. "Sakura what happened?"

"I scared her, Miss Sheska," Al said apologetically, afraid to be near the girl right now. He didn't want to make her scream again.

Sheska frowned and headed inside the house with Sakura right beside her. Sakura was clenching on Sheska's right arm and wondered why nobody was doing anything to attack the monster made out of metal. Feeling reassured because of Sheskas' touch, Sakura had calmed down in the kitchen. Sheska had told her to wait inside and that she would be back soon.

Sakura began to recollect her thoughts about the past. She had fought something like this in the past with Naruto and Shikamaru not too long ago. The only difference about this metallic monster than the others she had faced was that there was **no** body inside. When she had kicked the armor, she noticed that it was hollow. Everything was empty inside; the thought just terrified her even more. Shaking her head she wondered what was going on. Why was it that this world, there were suit of armors that could walk and talk, while they have no body at all. Standing up from the chair that Sheska had told her to sit on; she silently walked to the kitchen door that was connected to the living room. Taking a small peak, she saw two people wearing a blue uniform, the metallic monster, and a blond hair boy with a red cape.

"I'm sorry. Umm … Sakura is from Xing and I don't think she has seen a suit of armor back home…" explained Sheska bowing down for an apologize stance.

"Oh! Xing?" said one of the people wearing a blue uniform. "No wonder she looked rather foreign. But … She almost looks Amestrian because of her eyes. Very unusual for a Xing citizen to have green eyes."

"Brosh, that's rude," said another person wearing the blue uniform. Her hair was rather short and to Sakura the woman could be mistaken as a male. However, he voice made her tell the difference. "We apologize Miss Sheska."

"Oh! No need really! It's okay," said Sheska getting a little bit uncomfortable.

"I could have sworn she spoke a different language than the Xing language…" said the blond haired boy putting his arms on his back, making him look 'cool'. Sakura and Sheska jumped from the statement.

"No!" cried Sheska getting nervous. "She's just speaking it more … uh…"

"Hey, I don't know the Xing language, besides its just one word I heard. Da-eh-ku-ju? Whatever… Anyway thanks for rewriting the whole book Ms. Bookworm."

"Brother!" cried the armor. "Don't say rude things brother…"

"Brother…?" whispered a confused Sakura.

"Well … for helping us," the boy was searching something in his coat. Once he got a piece of parchment and began to write something in it then handed it to the woman. Then he was walking towards the main door. "Second Lieutenant Ross! Here's my registration code, signature, and my watch as proof of my identity. Go to the National Alchemist Division at the President's Office, withdraw my annual research funds the sum of money that I wrote and give it all to Sheska. Oh thanks a lot Sheska, bye!"

With that the blond haired boy with golden eyes let the house along with the man Brosh, and his brother Al. Sheska and Lieutenant Ross looked at the piece of parchment and just stared at it.

"**WHAT KIND OF KID CAN PULL THAT MUCH MONEY!?**" cried Lieutenant Ross.

"**KYAA! WHY SO MUCH MONEY!?**" cried Sheska not believing what she was seeing.

Sakura was startled by the sudden shout of the two women and she got out of the kitchen door then headed towards them. She gave a questioning look at Sheska and Ross. What could have gotten them so shocked?

* * *

Ino sighed as she read the book to the others while the group of genin was searching for their other teammates. They were currently residing near a training ground that Team Eight always trained. Hinata had just left to go get Kiba and Shino, while Lee went to get Neji and Tenten. Inos' blue eyes searched for the Hyuug, but she saw no one but her teammates.

"Continue reading the book Ino," ordered Shikamaru while he waited for Hinata, Lee, and the others. Choji was next to Ino, who was currently fuming by being ordered from her teammate.

"I'm not reading this out loud for your entertainment Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed and gave an expression that he was annoyed. "Just read it so we know what's going on with Sakura."

"She disobeyed you and told the ill woman who she was and where she was from," grunted Ino not being pleased by reading the scene. "Sakura you bit idiot!"

"She may have her reasons Ino, I mean to keep a big secrete and not to mention being all alone in a strange place," said Choji eating another potato chip from the bag. "I would have done the same, at least it's just one person. I don't think she's going to tell other people."

"I think Sakura lost her touch as a ninja," muttered Ino and then began to read out loud. However before she started to say anything, she was rudely interrupted by Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yo! Shikamaru!" cried Kiba. Not far behind were Hinata and Shino. Then a few seconds later Lee, Tenten, and Neji appeared.

"Hey," greeted the Chunin Nara putting his hands on his pants pockets. "Hinata, Lee, did you tell them the situation?"

"What situation?" asked Tenten speaking up from the confused boy's.

"Sakura-san has been kidnapped Tenten!" cried Lee. "She was sucked in by the floor and transported into another world!"

"What the heck are you blabbing about Lee?" asked a serious Neji, his arms folded looking rather sophisticated. "What's going on?"

Shikamaru sighed and asked Tenten to calm Rock Lee down. She obeyed and kicked the look alike Gai-sensei to the ground.

"Be quiet Lee!" growled Tenten being in a serious mood.

"Scary…" muttered Kiba. Akamaru whined as he hid behind Kiba's legs.

"All women are scary," said Shikamaru scratching his head, feeling guilty for bringing up some pain to Lee. "Alright Tenten stop, we need him alive."

"Yeah, yeah," she said back away from an injured Lee.

"T-Thank you Shikamaru-san…" said Lee who was out of breath.

"Yeah…Anyway, Hinata why don't we start with your story first?" Shikamaru looked at the female Hyuuga. She suddenly looked startled, but nodded.

Neji and the others looked interested and carefully paid attention to her story. Hinata being watched by everybody made her s little nervous, but knew that she needed to tell everyone the truth.

"I-I was at the library returning a book," she started to speak. "I noticed that Sakura started to greet me so I did the same. Then she had asked if I could help her in some way to understand Taijutsu, so we then started to find a book that could help her. We didn't notice that we were entering a restricted area, but we began to search in there and all of a sudden…" Hinata took a deep breath and continued. "A strange book fell from the shelf. Then a circle began to appear beneath Sakura and sucked her in. I didn't know what to do and everything was too late. She disappeared and then I went to go get help…"

"Whoa… Hinata you're kidding right...?" asked Kiba wide eyed as he heard the story.

"A Hinata-sama would not lie," snapped Neji at Kiba. Before Kiba made a comment back Shino hold him back from saying anything.

"The proof is the book that Ino is currently reading right now," interrupted Shikamaru and motioning for everyone to notice where Ino was. She was sitting on the ground reading a red book. "No we may not have enough information how she got there. But we got something."

Hinata and the others listen closely to a word he was saying. Shikamaru stood silent, and then gave them a serious expression.

"**Alchemy.**"

* * *

**DONE**. Within a week! Happy? Yes? No? Well hopefully there will be reviews? Yes? No? Saaad. Haha, well midterms are coming and I'm going to be super busy studying. Yeah, sucks. Oh well. Hopefully everybody liked.


	5. Training with bruises on top

_Chapter 5: __**Training with bruises on top**_

It had been one week since the day that Sakura had met Edward and Alphones Elric. The days passed fast for Sakura in Amestris. She wondered how many days she had been missing back in Konoha. Ever since last week, she couldn't contact her friends. It seemed that that was the only time she will ever talk to them. Well for her it felt that way. She hoped that Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, or Hinata would talk to her soon. In the past week she was telling stories to Lily, Sheskas' mother, about her adventures with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. She had even told Lily about Sasuke's betrayal of the village. That day when she had confessed about the betrayal; Lily had hugged her tightly like she would do to her own daughter and she gave her supporting comments. Lily kept repeating how it was never Sakuras' fault for Sasukes' disappearance. That day was very emotional for Sakura and it tired her out.

That day was only yesterday so Sakura had the memory fresh in her mind. Sakura hugged her knees as she was sitting down a red comfortable chair. She hated the fact that she was no longer in Konoha, where all her friends were at. Right now Sheska was with her mom, who was currently being transferred to another hospital so she was left alone to take care of the house. She didn't mind taking care of the house but her being alone was causing her to remember her homeland. Sakura missed making fun of Ino every time she went to the flower shop. She also missed the terrible training that the Fifth Hokage was making her do; not to mention waking up the Fifth each time there was paper work then she would get yelled at for waking her up. Her daily activities in Konoha were long gone; she needed to find a way to get back home. She did not belong here and that was a simple reason to go back.

Sighing, Sakura looked outside the window and wondered why Sheska was taking so long. She said she would come back with in an hour or two. It had been four hours and Sakura was getting bored of being alone. She wanted to go out but her mind had told her not to cause trouble.

"I wish I can go back home…" she mumbled, soon falling into sleep.

Hours passed and Sakura was still alone when she woke up. It wasn't until eleven at night that she heard the front door open. Of course Sakura was not a puppy but she immediately ran to the front door and saw a worn out Sheska. "Sheska-san?" questioned Sakura slowly walking forward. "A-Are you okay?"

"S-So tired…"

All of a sudden Sheska fell on the floor with deep exhaustion. Sakura quickly went to her side and took her temperature.

"You're normal though…"

"I-I got a job!" she said happily, but said it in a weak voice. "E-Edward got me a job at the Military… I'm helping Sir Hughes on documentations that were burned not too long ago… I'm so sleepy…"

Sakura was happy for her, she really was. So she went upstairs and grabbed a blanket for the brunette. Getting one, she ran downstairs and covered the sleeping Sheska on the floor. She sat down next to her and watched her. Sakura smiled at the figure and closed her eyes. She tried to remember the happy faces of Team Seven, when they were first told by Kakashi that they will be ninjas. It was a happy moment and Sakura bet that Sheska was very happy indeed. It wasn't the same situation, but it was something similar to it. Both of them went to deep slumber, the day had just tired them out. One was due to boredom and the other because of work. The night passed quickly, and Sakura heard the sudden movements that someone was making.

"Sheska-san…?" asked Sakura rubbing her eyes due to the sunshine hitting them. "What's going on…?"

"I'm late for work!" she cried putting on her jacket. "Sakura if you want to you can go to the park and relax there if you want."

"Uhh…"

"It's not far from here, mom's hospital is a bit too far so I can't take you and I don't want you to get lost… maybe I can ask someone from work to take you…"

"It's okay…"

"Well if you need anything just dial the Military number, also pick up the phone I might call you!"

"Foh…n?"

"Oh, you don't know what a phone is?" asked Sheska stopping midway from the main door. Sakura stared at her blankly. "I see…"

Sheska grabbed Sakuras arm and took her where a small box laid at. There stood the 'phone', a small black object laid on the table. Sheska picked up and told her how this invention was used. Sakura was impressed by it but paid attention to what Sheska was saying. In the end Sheska left Sakura unattained. Hours and hours passed by and there nothing was done in the house. Sakura was thinking of training her medical skills but didn't have the scrolls for it. She had left them in her room next to the picture of the old picture that Team Seven had taken a long time ago when they first formed.

"I guess I'll work on my physical training … just not break anything," she muttered going to the back door where it would lead to the backyard. She tied her pink hair to a ponytail. She then grabbed a scroll from her pocket that she still had from home. It was a scroll that the weapon user, Tenten, had given her and her other friends for emergencies. That is if they only run out of weapons. Sakura thanked herself and fate that she did not leave this scroll behind. It was a useful supply for her to have at the moment. Although she wasn't a good weapon user, she had the guts to train herself to become better with them.

Getting herself in position, Sakura decided to start her training with light exercise. She stretched her arms and legs for preparation of her training. Rubbing her neck, Sakura looked around her surroundings and noticed that nobody could see what the next door neighbor is doing in the back yard. Smiling, she did hand signals.

**Poof!**

Another Sakura was in front of her, giving the same smile she was having. Then the light training began to the young kunochi.

--

Hinata sighed as she sat on the floor looking over at a magazine that her sister had left behind her room. It had been three days without Sakura Haruno in Konoha. Right now she had bet that Kiba and Akamaru were doing their best to fool Sakura's parents and the Hokage. However, even if they were fooling her parents and the Hokage, she felt guilty because of it. How could she be so weak and leave Sakura go to another world? Clutching her jacket she wondered how they were going to bring her back. Today, Hinata was preparing for a mission that the Hokage had given her.

She was supposed to meet Shikamaru and Lee at the gate by twelve. Hinata looked up at her clock and noticed she had thirty minutes left to prepare. She glanced at the red book that sat on her bed. Biting her lower lip, she grabbed the book and opened it. Hinata wanted to talk to Sakura, to tell her it was all her fault but something stopped her. The time that Sakura had reassured Hinata, was the time that Hinata felt comforted by Sakura and her teammates.

"Hinata-sama, you're going to be late if you don't go now," said a maid from the branch house, knocking on her door.

"A-Ah! I'm done; I'll be out in a m-minute. Th-Thank you."

Hinata quickly put the book in the bag, put on her blue open toes sandals, then headed out the door. She bid farewell on her cousin Neji, who gave her a stern facial expression, telling her to be careful. She also said goodbye to her younger sister, Hanabi, and her father, Hashi. She was out the door in less than a minute.

It took her ten to fifteen minutes to get to the gate. She wasn't the only one there, her team was there. Shikamaru stared at the clouds and Lee was more or less hitting air. Hinata gave a nervous smile and wondered if she was late.

"Hinata-san!" cried Lee waving catching her attention.

Hinata quickly went to the gate and waved at the two boys. "H-Hello. H-Hope I'm not l-late…"

"Don't worry we're here early Hinata-san!" cried an overjoyed Lee.

"Alright, all we need to do is wait for the Jonin," yawned Shikamaru scratching his neck.

Both Lee and Hinata stared at the pineapple Chunin. He was not controlling the team this time? What was going on?

"Y-You are not in charge…?" asked Hinata wondering who the Jonin would be.

"I hope it's Gai-sensei!" cheered Lee having high hopes of his look alike teacher to be the leader of this squad. Shikamaru and Hinata winced and looked at each other. She took a step towards Shikamaru and said in a low whisper, "It's not him … right?"

"Thankfully, no."

Even though Hinata liked Gai because of his outgoing personality that was just like Lee's, she did not like the fact on being with him for almost a week on this mission. The mission was to head to the Sand Country and give medical supplies, then check out on what information they have on Orochimaru. It was a C-rank mission so it shouldn't be too hard on the two genins, one chunin, and junin.

"Let's just hope it's not … Kakashi," said a serious Shikamaru glaring at the Hokage Tower.

Hinata jumped and turned to face Shikamaru. If Kakashi were to come along on this mission then surely he will know something is up. How?

Hinata wasn't good at telling lies that revolved around her friends. She was honest to those above her. She found her sandals to be an interesting object to observe for the remaining minutes till the Junin would appear. About five minutes passed and there was a sudden smoke out of nowhere.

"Hey! You're all here!" grinned a man, having a cigarette at the end of his right lips. "Sorry I got here late; the Hokage had warned me not to lose these medical supplies."

Lee sighed deeply, his teacher Gai was not in charge of this mission. Hinata gave a soft smile at Lee's actions. Shikamaru grinned and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Asuma gave a nervous laugh then turned to his student. "You're in charge Shikamaru?"

"No," he answered bluntly. "I just want to get this over with."

Asuma sighed and muttered. "Impatient kid…"

--

A dark haired man stopped right in front of a two story house. He had a piece of paper in his hand, the carefully memorized the numbers that were written in the paper. The man then looked up at the address imprinted on the house. Then he made a slight pout.

"Although that girl is being a great help to my work," he said scratching his back side of his neck. "She didn't have to send me here so forcefully…"

The man walked up the stairs and shaped his hand to a fist. He knocked once, then twice. Nobody answered, which caused the man to raise an eyebrow. His worker had told him that a small girl would open the door. Then again when she called nobody answered. Did he really have to stay here until the girl opened the door?

He really, **really**, wanted to go to his house and spoil his little adorable daughter. Sadly he had promised his worker that he would take the young girl to visit the workers mom. He sighed and knocked once again.

Still nobody answered.

He was getting a bit frustrated as minutes passed and nobody was opening the door. Just what was he supposed to do now?

**BANG**

The man suddenly stood up and faced the door. That sound had come out of the backyard, was most likely his guess. He frowned then took out a small knife from his blue uniform jacket. He jumped down the stairs and tried to find a way to the backyard. He took noticed that there was an entrance that would lead to the backyard, so he took his chances and jumped from the wooden gate that was between two houses. What he landed on was not hard ground, but more like a metallic solid object.

It had hurt his back, not to mention surprised him that he had just landed on a garbage can. Awkward, but things happen.

**Poof!**

He suddenly stood up and ran to where the sounds were coming from. Escaping the narrow and dark ally, he stopped as he saw a pink haired girl all beaten up. Just who in the right mind would beat up a small girl?!

"Kid!" he cried out running to her side. He checked her condition and searched for anything that would lead the trace to the culprit. There was nothing.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked making eye contact.

Haruno Sakura bit her lip as she made this stranger worry, but then again why was he here in the first place? Was he not trespassing Sheska's property?

"Jeez, I guess Sheska had the right mind to send me here," he muttered to himself, lifting up the injured girl.

'_So he knows Sheska-san…_' she thought eyeing the stranger. '_He reminds me of … Asuma-sensei…_'

Shaking her head she decided to not think about things that will cause her to be homesick. As he was helping her up, she wondered why he was here in the first place. He took Sakura back inside the house. Both entered the kitchen and the man searched for a towel that could have been lying down nearby.

"So did you see the person who did this to you kid?" he asked as he wet a towel wondering how he would treat the young girls' wounds. He carefully put the wet towel on top of a cut, but before he observed the cut. It looks like a knife had done this injury. His yellow-green eyes stared at the girls bright green eyes.

Sakura looked down ashamed of getting this stranger worried. Usually she would tell any person, except the Hokage, that she was alright. However, this man had a fatherly aura so feeling ashamed was somehow natural. Not to mention, she couldn't tell the truth that she was training with a clone.

"I...I didn't see…" she muttered telling one huge lie.

He raised an eyebrow as he heard her thick accent.

'_She's foreign?_' he wondered as he took care of another cut. He took note that all the cuts were due to some sort of knifes, but who would want to kill a thirteen year old girl?

Sakura watched the man carefully tending her wounds. She would easily do it by using medical jutsus that her teacher had taught her, but she couldn't at this moment.

"Sheesh, better take you to a doctor to see you…" he muttered taking a double check on her wounds.

"N-No! It's okay!" Sakura protested not wanting to cause trouble for this man.

He smiled and patted her head. "Now, now kid. Get a coat or something on since it's a bit chilly today."

Getting out of her seat both went towards the door. The guy noticed that she did not even try to search for a coat. "Not getting something warm?"

Sakura shook her head. After all, she didn't have any clothes besides the normal ones she always wore. She couldn't say that though, so she made up an excuse. "They're all dirty. I'm going to wash them later on."

"Oh, well … let's see what a doctor can say about these wounds."

Exiting the house, the man closed the door and motioned her to follow him. They began to walk north, where he would take her to the hospital that Sheskas' mom was currently residing in. Walking along the way, the man decided to introduce himself.

"Oh by the way, I'm Meas Hughes. I'm the currently the boss of Sheska," he said grinning from ear to ear. "She's so helpful that I can laze around! HAHAHA!"

Sakura blinked her eyes and wondered what the word 'laze' meant. Sakura gave the man a nervous laugh. Suddenly a picture was shoved in front of her face. She stopped walking and was surprised by the sudden action.

"This is my baby girl Elysia! She's turning three in four days!" he said excitedly. "Isn't she cute?!"

Sakura took a good look at the picture that was rudely shoved in her face. A small light brunette haired girl sat on the grown hugging a teddy bear that was twice her size. Her green dress was fluttery and it looked really cute on her. Sakura's lips formed into a smile. Hughes was a father that loved his daughter greatly. Maybe he had being spoiling his child often.

"Hughes-san, she looks adorable," she said smiling at the man.

'_Hughes-san?_' he questioned, he pushed the name aside and continued his rambling. He put his photo back inside his wallet and they began to walk once again, "I have to get her a very special gift for her. But I've already gotten her everything she needs like a teddy bear, a doll house, about twenty different kinds of dolls, and…"

Sakura sweat dropped as he named the entire objects he had bought just for his daughter.

This father was spoiling his only child.

All the way to the hospital, all Hughes was rambling about to Sakura was his adorable daughter who was going to turn three in less than four days. It was a good thing that Sakura had dealt with a much more annoying rambling than Hughes.

--

**HAPPY HALLOWSEVE EVERYONE.** :D

So, finally finished the fifth chapter. Now I'm starting on working on the sixth one. XD Wootness? Review please. (:


	6. The Good News

_Chapter 6: _**The Good News**

Sakura winced as the doctor had bandaged her left leg that was pretty much bruised badly. Her right wrist was also bandaged, while her fore head had two to three band aids. Sakura sighed and wondered if the doctor was even a doctor. She was perfectly fine; all that hurt was probably her right side of her stomach. He didn't have to go get nurses and bandage some wound that can be considered small scratches from a cat in Konoha. Sakura wondered what the doctor, which had currently taken care of her, think about cat scratches; perhaps it was the verge of death? The pink haired medic nin giggled softly.

The man Hughes gave her a soft smile as he bent down for to her level. "Now, now Sakura. You shouldn't be thinking bad things about the doctor."

Sakura stopped her giggles and nodded quite dully. "Yes Hughes-san."

She noticed the man with glasses raise an eyebrow. "Hughes-san? I've been wondering, what is '-san'?"

Sakura noticed that she was getting nervous, since her body was trembling. "I-It's a way to … respect my elders! Back home … everybody uses it."

"Oh? Where do you come from anyway Sakura? You have an accent so you're not from here huh?" he asked smiling at the thirteen year old girl.

Sakura hesitated, but decided to answer his question. "Oh, um … Xing."

Hughes blinked his eyes and the patted her head. "Wow, a long journey from here to Xing. Why are you here anyway? What are your relations to Sheska? Aren't your parents worried?"

'_Of course my parents are worried!_' she thought bitterly, but she had to lie to this kind man who was helping her. She hated lying, but sometimes ninjas had to lie for the benefit of their home village. In this case, she had to save herself and the identity of her home country. Sakura gave a fake smile. "I'm Sheska's distant cousin. Her dad's cousin is my grandfather."

She noticed him stare at her; she hoped that Hughes had bought her story.

"Oh, well that answers your green eyes. Ha, how about your parents are they okay that you're here?"

Sakura bit her lip. Her parents would be worried sick if it wasn't the fact that Shikamaru had a plan to deceive people that she was still back in Konoha. "They…"

She knew that Hughes had noticed her gloomy state that she was. She could not hide it, so she had to think of something sad. "They … passed away… from a sickness that was slowly spreading in their bodies…"

She prayed that the lie would never happen. She would not forgive herself if what she was would become true.

"I see… so your last resort was to come here, to find your distant family," he using a sympathetic tone towards her.

Sakura nodded slowly. She didn't like to be sympathized since the story wasn't true. She wondered if she had convinced the man. Finally the door opened and they noticed the doctor enter with an orange lollipop in his hand. He had a white coat and was most likely around the age of 50-55 years due to his silvery hair almost turning white. Sakura wondered why he had a lollipop, was he treating her like a kid?

"Well now that you're fine, you may leave; just try not to force your arm-"

'_Or the right side of the stomach,_' thought Sakura pointing out something that the doctor had missed.

"I'll leave the rest to you Mr. Hughes, your daughter is very lucky to survive."

Sakura sweat dropped, so he thought she was almost dead. '_He doesn't know what he's doing…_'

"Oh boy! No, she's not my daughter. She's my worker's distant cousin! I just happened to pass by and I found her in that state."

"I see, well try not to talk to strangers little miss," the doctor said as he gave her the lollipop. "Here a lollipop for you."

Sakura gave a wide smile, but to any other ninja who knew her, she was pretty much pissed off. Hughes noticed this and carefully dragged the pink haired kunochi out of the room.

"Thanks doctor for your help! Good bye!"

They were far away from the room that they had left and Hughes looked down at the young girl. Who seemed pretty pissed off from the treatment that she had just received. Right now the two of them were wondering around the hospital, until Sakura noticed that they were going to visit someone since they were already inside a very small metallic space. The pink haired kunochi took a glance at the very small place. There was a mirror on the ceiling and a pair of buttons to the left.

"Wha-"

Suddenly she began to feel as if something was pushing both Hughes and Sakura up to the sky. Sakura made a sound that was similar to an 'eep' and quickly cling to Hughes arm that was near her. Hughes blinked his eyes, confusion taking over him, and realized something.

"Ah, in Xing you don't have elevators huh?" he asked looking down at the frightened kunochi clinging to Hughes arms dearly.

Sakura slowly nodded and she was trembling even after they had gotten out of the 'elevator'. They began walking and passing by rooms. Sakura noticed that he had stopped at a certain room number, 4-0-2. He grinned as he looked down at her.

"Why don't you open the door?" he didn't exactly ask a question, it was more of a suggestion.

Sakura carefully looked at Hughes then at the door handle. She stepped forward and slowly touched the handle, but she stopped shortly. A memory of where Naruto had confessed to Shikamaru that Sasuke had 'betrayed' the village had plagued her mind. Shaking, she gripped the handle and tried to shake the memory away.

The memory had pained her, but it had also made her stronger. It was the reason of why Sakura had asked Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, to make her an apprentice. Sakura bit her lip as she hesitantly pushed the door opened.

Hughes saw ever emotion and reaction that Sakura gave off. Putting a serious face he wondered what had caused her to hesitantly open the door.

"Sakura?!"

The pink haired kunochi quickly ran to Sheska's mother, Lily. The woman had given a soft smile as the kunochi hugged the woman.

"I'm glad to see you back Sakura!" she said as she patted her soft pink hair.

"Yes…!"

Hughes smiled as the two of them began to randomly talk about how their day was. His presence was left behind by the two of them, so he decided to stand outside until they were done with their chat.

"My! I'm glad that you visited me today, I was getting a bit lonely here."

"I'm sorry … Sheska-san has been busy with work, so …"

Sakura looked down feeling guilty for not keeping Lily some company. She really wanted to visit, for a very long time, but Sheska tends to forget to tell her the way to the hospital. Sure it was farther away than the other one, but she could still visit Lily since she now knew the way.

"No, no it's okay," she said calmly. "I was just wondering if you're okay, but these wounds…"

Sakura bit her lip as Lily tenderly touched her forehead. She really wanted to tell her how, but she didn't want to risk her chances of getting caught by Hughes. He could still be near this room and hear what was going on.

"I … got into an accident…" she said bitterly. How she hated lying to Lily, the person who knew her true origin.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she squeezed Sakura's hands. "You're not seriously hurt are you?"

Sakura began to reassure her. "N-No, just my right side of the stomach, but I'm really fine! It'll go away soon."

"I see… but due be careful…"

"Yes!"

Suddenly Lily's voice began to lower down to a whisper. "So, have you heard anything from your friends?"

Sakura having a sad depression shook her head. "No… nothing."

"Do not worry Sakura," Lily gave her a kind smile. "I'm sure that they will connect with you soon."

"Yes… I hope, I don't know how I'll get home though…"

There was a pregnant silence for a few minutes until Lily had broken it down. "Sakura, I want you to go do a favor for me."

Sakura blinked her green eyes as she carefully stared at Lily. What could have caused her to ask a favor? What was the favor anyway?

"Well I need you to go to a little trip for me," she said winking at the younger girl. Sakura blinked at the gesture. Lily gave a bright soft smile. "I need you to go to a friend's house that is kind of far away from here."

Sakura wondered why she was chosen for this favor. She couldn't help but ask. "Why Lily-san?"

"Well … that symbol that you are currently wearing," Lily said pointing at the headband that Sakura had. "I saw it once in a book and this friend of mine has that book."

"You've seen this Konoha symbol before?" Sakura asked bewildered by the fact that she just found out. "But … how?"

"I'm not sure, it was my husbands' book, so I'm sure that he had it and passed it on," said Lily looking thoughtful. "I've arranged your trip. I informed the nurse to get me a ticked to take you to my friends place."

"Thank you… so much…" said Sakura slightly bowing down. She was extremely thankful to this person and her daughter that were giving her hospitality and help.

* * *

It had been two days since the ninja group had left Konoha. They were almost near Suna, all they needed to do is wait for the sand storm to pass and they will then start to head to Suna once again. Right now the group was stuck in a cave, watching the sand storm as the wind began to increase. The three male ninjas sighed, while a certain blue haired kunochi just read a red book.

"Guess we'll have to stay till this sandstorm stops," mumbles Asuma sitting down and unpacking some of his things that he brought. "Lunch anyone?"

Asuma noticed Lee, enthusiastically, raise his hand. "Yes! Lunch would be a good thing to do for the youth right now!"

Asuma sweat-dropped and nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Shikamaru yawned as he scratched his head; he mumbled a 'toublesome' as he slumped down the ground. His orbs then landed on the kunochi who was silently reading to herself. He wondered how Sakura was dealing with the new environment right now. His mind then wondered on _how_ he could get back the Haruno girl to Konoha. What were they supposed to do anyway?

He knew that Alchemy was part of the reason why Sakura was stuck in another world or dimension. His clues were due to the woman speaking of Alchemy as if it was something normal in that world. He didn't know what this 'alchemy' was, but by the definition that the 'Lily' woman gave was something like putting poison in a cup of tea. All the materials that the poison has will then spread around the tea. Something around that, but it was not the correct example that he gave.

What if his teacher knew Alchemy?

Shikamaru's gaze landed on Asuma, who was eating an onigiri to fill part of his stomach. '_Che. Doubt he would know anything, I'll ask anyway._'

"Oi, Asuma."

His voice caught the attention of Asuma, Hinata, and Lee. They all looked at the genius who was looking at Asuma with a serious expression. Asuma took the last bite of his lunch and cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

There was a slight pause. "Do you know what Alchemy is?"

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow. The older ninja began to think of a best answer for his student.

"Well… I don't know anything about it actually," he said as he didn't notice his student have a scowl on his face. "However, if I remember correctly… the first Hokage had used renkinjutsu, also known as Alchemy."

He didn't see the surprised faces of the younger ninjas because he had his head down staring at the ground thinking deeply of his answer. The squad was quiet throughout the whole time as the wind kept increasing in the desert of Suna. It would take a long time for the winds to decrease and head out to Sunagakure.

* * *

Sakura and Hughes stepped outside the hospital building. Hughes noticed that Sakura was in a better mood than before. It was probably because they had just come out of the room in which Lily took residence at. They were now walking back to Sheska's house, passing by onlookers whose eyes were glued at Sakura's unusual pink hair. Sakura of course ignored the looks she was receiving, but it really annoyed her. So what if her hair was naturally pink?

"So…" began Hughes trying to get the attention of the young girl, who looked rather annoyed. "What did Sheska's mother and you talk about?"

Sakura looked up at Hughes. "Oh, I'm going on a trip to visit a family friend."

"Oh?" curiosity was taking over the Lt. Colonel Hughes. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet… she said she would be telling me tomorrow though," she said keeping an eye on the sidewalk. They were heading to a different direction than before. Where they taking a short cut?

"Hughes-san… where are we heading to?" Sakura asked as they made a sudden stop.

She noticed Hughes and her had stopped in front of a toy store. She could see the extravaganza of the toy display in the window. Teddy bears, blocks with wheels, dolls, and small house were displayed for every parent to notice. Sakura carefully noticed Hughes facial expression. He stood there shocked to see the magnificent display, and he then grabbed Sakura's hand and dashed inside.

"ELYSIA WOULD LOVE THIS AND THIS!" cried out a happy Hughes as he was holding a fragile doll and a gigantic white teddy bear. "Oh which one should I get my lovely Elysia?! A very beautiful but fragile doll… or this cuddling teddy bear?!"

Sakura just stared at the father of a very spoiled child. "He's a doting parent…"

"Oh Sakura which one would you get for her?!" he said as he shoved her face with the toy objects.

Her sudden reaction was to sweat drop. She then looked at each of them and remembered that his daughter was turning three years old. "I would buy the ted-"

She was suddenly cut off by Hughes as he hugged the two objects. "I'll just buy the two of them!"

Dashing to the counter he ordered the cashier to wrap up the doll and to put a bow on the gigantic bear. The cashier nodded and went off to work. Sakura stood there as she sighed at Hughes actions.

'_He's … so …_' Sakura watched Hughes as he ordered the cashier to put a pink and red ribbon on the bear. '_He's a wonderful father figure… A stupid parent, but a very wonderful and trustful father. His daughter must be lucky… _'

Sakura smiled as the man thanked the cashier for all the hard work. He motioned for Sakura to carry the gigantic bear almost two times bigger than a normal big bear. They headed out the store and began walking. She noticed the happy face of Hughes, and her lips formed a small smile. Sakura was glad that she had met Hughes today; her day was more active than the recent days she had been here.

"Well then! Let's head to my house so you can meet my adorable cute little daughter!" said an enthusiastic Hughes walking in a total different direction.

It took them more than twenty minutes to finally stop in front of a house. They walked up the stairs and they were suddenly greeted by two females. It was an older woman wearing a green dress and a white cotton jacket and a little girl wearing a green frilly dress. They both looked like mother and daughter about to go do some shopping.

"Darling?" asked the woman a bit surprised.

"Papa!" cried the little girl as she had let go of her mother's hand and jumped to her father. "You're bawk!"

"Oh Elysia! My adorable darling little daughter!" he said as he was cuddling with her.

The small girl was giggling and kept saying how her fathers' beard was tickling her. Hughes just kept hugging her, while the mother (or Hughes's wife), sighed and smile at the scene. She then took notice at the pink haired thirteen year old who was staring curiously at the father and daughter moment.

"Oh my, hello," Mrs. Hughes said as she shook the girls hand in a welcoming smile.

"Oh Gracia I forgot to tell you that we have a guest living with us!" said Hughes putting down his daughter to the ground.

This was a surprise for both Gracia Hughes and Sakura Haruno. Sakura blinked at the man, but suddenly noticed the younger girl who was pulling on Sakura's red clothing. It was Elysia looking at her with curiosity filling her eyes. Sakura bent down, still holding the teddy bear and smiled at the younger girl.

"Hi," Sakura said still having her accent.

The girl gave a bright smile. "Yu hab pink hair!"

Sakura nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, I do."

"Look Elysia! You have a new friend to play with!" said Hughes as he patted Sakura's pink hair. "She'll be with us until my worker finishes her work!"

Gracia looked a bit worried. "Does Sheska know this?"

Sakura looked at the two of the adults. Was she causing trouble for this family? Why was she staying here instead of Sheska's?

"Actually Sheska told me to take her to the hospital to visit her mother and then take her here to sleep over," said Hughes as he looked over to his wife who was now feeling reassured. Sakura wondered why she had to sleep over, was Sheska's job really that hard?

"Alright then, but … hunny?"

Elysia, Sakura, and Hughes looked at the housewife who was giving a radiant smile. The three of them blinked at the same time.

"Yes darling?" asked Hughes wondering what was wrong.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked still smiling at her husband.

Sakura and Elysia both turned to the man of the family, who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hahaha! You are right! But I wanted to give this to my lovely Elysia first!" he said as he gave her a fancy box that contained a doll inside. He bent over and kissed his little daughter. "Time for me to go to work! Sakura take care of my lovely little daughter and beautiful wife! Bye!"

With that he left running to who knows where.

Sakura heard the woman sigh. "He really needs to improve his schedule and stick to it…"

* * *

Ugh. A filler chapter! I'm sorry! Well … it's not exactly a filler chapter, but whatever! I might update around thanksgiving probably. Most likely not since I'm going to play Tales of Symphonia 2. (:


	7. A Family Story

_Chapter 7:_** A Family Story**

**

* * *

**Sakura sat down on a chair while peeling the skin of the potatoes. She was currently helping Gracia with dinner that would be served tonight once Hughes comes home from work. Sakura had insisted to help Gracia with dinner since she felt that she was currently intruding the Hughes family. Sakura bit her lip as nervous thoughts began to intrude her mind. What if Gracia was mad at her husband (the doting parent) for brining her here?

Noticing the troubled look Gracia walked towards the pink haired teenager. "Sakura, right?"

Sakura stopped peeling the potato that was in her hand and nodded. "Yes…?"

"That is a unique name," said Gracia smiling and getting a potato herself then peeling it. "I've never heard it before."

"Oh! It's a flower back in my home country," Sakura smiled as she was having a warm conversation with Hughes's wife. "I'm not sure how to translate it here in this country."

Gracia blinked her eyes in confusion, but she gave a heartwarming smile at her. "I bet it is a gorgeous flower Sakura. By the way, where do you come from?"

"Xing," was the reply.

"Oh, must be a beautiful country."

"Yes… it is."

Knowing that she was heading to a touchy subject, Gracia decided to talk about her daughters' birthday that would be held in four days from now.

"Elysia will soon be three years old," said Gracia carefully watching her daughter play with the new doll that her father had just bought for her. "She is very spoiled by her father, but she is such a sweet child."

Sakura took a glance at Elysia playing. "Hughes-san is an overprotective father."

Gracia nodded. "Yes, when younger boys ask Elysia to play with them, Meas always seems to …well, let say that his actions take over."

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes. "What do you mean?"

Gracia gave a cheery laugh. "You will see once you are in the birthday party."

Sakura nodded, having a small smile plastered in her face. Gracia Hughes was not such a bad person; she was a sweet mother and wife. Meas Hughes was lucky to have such a wonderful wife, who seemed not to hold any grudges at anyone. Not even her own husband!

Sakura took a good notice at the woman in front of her. She was nothing like her mother, who was probably worried by now if Shikamaru's plan had gone wrong. Surely if anything happened to Elysia, Gracia and Meas Hughes would be worried sick if they found out that their only daughter was in another world; filled with ninjas. Sakura tired to shake away the feelings of being nauseous, worried, and homesick. Her friends were trying their best to keep her family and teacher from being worried. All she had to do was have some trust in them. Although Sakura still feels bad for worrying Hinata and making her think that this was all her fault. If she had another chance to talk to the shy Hyuuga, she would apologize. Apologize for making her worry and making her think that this was all her fault (which it wasn't).

"It's funny how she was born," began Gracia staring up a conversation. "She was born the same day we had a few guest over."

Sakura listened closely to the story of Elysia's birth.

"It happened on a snowy day; both Meas and I were celebrating a young boy's birthday. A very close friend to Meas, the boy was part of the family along with his brother. They were young boys … around your age, but a bit younger," Gracia stopped her peeling and took a glance outside the window. "It was a snowy day. Elysia picked the same day as Edwards birthday I suppose."

The name Edward kept echoing in her mind. It sounded so familiar …

"Suddenly my water broke, causing me to fall on the floor. Hughes quickly went to get the doctor since Alphones had commented that there was a snow storm. So he carelessly left me with the young children who almost delivered my baby daughter," Sakura noticed the smile on Gracia's face. "I was put in the couch and well … the pain began. I completely forgot about the abdominal breathing that the doctor told me to practice, so I screamed from the pain."

Gracia began to giggle. "The two Elric brothers and young Nina, the young girl they invited to celebrate Edward's birthday, thought I was going to die."

The Elric brothers that visited Sheska a week ago! That's why the name Edward was somehow familiar; Sheska had mentioned him and the book he wanted her to rewrite. Shaking off the discovery, she listened to the story intensely; it was getting a bit funny for Sakura.

"Well … they were making a real fuss when I kept moaning in pain and screaming. Something about giving away their life's to bring a new one since that's how equivalent exchange works. I didn't understand back then what they meant, nor do I still now. However they finally knew how to help me deliver a baby. Nina was holding my hand while crying, thinking that I was going to die, while Alphones and Edward were telling me to breath in and out. Finally the doctor had come along with Meas."

"All of the men were watching the doctor doing his works on pregnancy. Once Elysia's head came out I could see Edward, Meas, and Alphones faint and fall into the ground. Nina cried harder thinking that they were dead."

At this moment Sakura had burst into laughter. She dropped the potato in the table and clutched her stomach. Her fit of laughter's did not stop and Gracia was giggling at the memory and at the scene of Sakura having a great time.

"Th-That must have been … a scene to watch!" Sakura kept holding her stomach and tried facing Gracia Hughes.

"Yes! Indeed it was!" giggled Gracia, and then noticed that her daughter had walked towards them having a confused face.

"Mama, why yu an sakuwa lafing?" the young dirty blond child asked curiosity taking over her.

Her mother Gracia, still in a fit of giggles, picked up her daughter. "We were talking about how your daddy, Edward, and Alphones reacted when you were born sweet heart."

"Uncwel Ed an Uncwel Al?"

"Yes, Sakura and I were talking about your uncles."Gracia stroked her daughters' hair. "Do you want to help Sakura and Mommy with dinner?"

"Ywes!"

The women giggled and began to make dinner before the man of the house came. Both Sakura and Elysia were ordered by Gracia to put the plates on the table. The two younger girls were bonding with each other; Sakura asked questions to little Elysia and Elysia did the same. Sakura could now see why Hughes was spoiling his only child, the girl was adorable! She was pretty smart for a two year old, almost turning three in four days.

It was almost time for dinner and Gracia was now serving the food. Suddenly the young girl ran towards the door and yelled out: "Papa here!"

Gracia and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. Hughes was home, so they could finally start dinner. The noticed Meas Hughes cuddling his little daughter s he walked to the dining room.

"My! The food smells wonderful!" exclaimed Hughes as he put his daughter down and looked at the plate. Potato salad, a steak, and pasta were on the plate. "My did all the girls do this?"

Elysia nodded as she took her seat. "Ywes! Sakuwa and mwe did thwis!"

Meas patted his little girl. "Good job Elysia! You're such a wonderful daughter!"

Sakura smiled at the family. She enjoyed Sheska's company, but seeing a family made her less homesick.

* * *

Finally the unit of ninjas arrived in Suna; one normal teacher and three shocked young teenagers. Asuma had told them to meet him in the hotel while he gave the medicine supplies to the Suna hospital. The two boys and one girl were currently right now in the hotel, the words of Asuma still lingering in their heads.

The First Hokage and Alchemy together was either a good sign or a bad one.

Lee and Shikamaru were currently unpacking their things, while Hinata sat near the corner of the window and read the whole time. Shikamaru gave some glances as he noticed the Hyuuga giving a soft smile while reading. He wondered what was happening with Sakura.

"Oi. Hinata, what's going on right now?" the genius of rookie nine asked.

The Hyuuga, startled, stared at Shikamaru then back at the book. She smiled as the book described the father and daughter bond that Meas and Elysia had. She felt jealous that the little girl was spoiled by her only father. If only her father had been so caring then maybe their relationship wouldn't be so … distant.

"Sakura-san is living with another family," she flipped a page. "She's sleeping over at their house for the night."

"Shikamaru-san…" began Lee getting the attention from the two younger teens. "If what Asuma-sensei is true… if the Hokage knew alchemy, then why haven't we heard of it?"

Hinata frowned at the information. It was true; Asuma was serious at what he had just said a day ago. The first Hokage had known alchemy, but how? Why was it that this piece of (useless or important) information was not written in their academy textbooks?

Shikamaru noticed the change of emotions in the Hyuuga. His features gave a sudden scowl. "I'm sure Asuma didn't lie, he's not that type of person from what I know."

But was Asuma misinformed? Did Asuma really believe that the Hokage had known alchemy? What is alchemy anyway? The woman in the story didn't exactly explain it so well for him to understand how alchemy works. All this information was confusing Shikamaru more and more as he got deeper into the topic.

"What I know what we should do is…" the genius sighed. "Go to the Suna library and find any kind of information on the first Hokage and his relations with other clans and countries."

"Perhaps if any of the clans has to do with Alchemy?" suggested the mini Maito Gai.

"Yes, that. Hinata I want you to still continue reading what's going on with Sakura, we'll contact her as soon as we find any information that may relate to the Hokage. Don't worry her now, so don't plan to communicate with her soon," he noticed Hinata nod. "Who knows if we have a limited time to connect with her…"

"S-Shikamaru-san… what of Asuma-sensei…?"

Shikamaru gave a sly smirk. "Hey Lee, how about some training with Asuma?"

Lee, overjoyed, jumped from the ground and gave a victory sign. "Yoshi! Leave this to me Shikamaru-san! I won't let you down! The spring of youth will be by my side!"

Hinata stood up from where she was sitting and arrived next to Shikamaru, she lowered her voice. "Shi-Shikamaru-san … are you sure t-that will be alright…?"

Lee was still rambling on and on of how Asuma and him will have a youthful practice. Shikamaru grimaced at the thought of his old teacher and this overjoyed teen training. He would hope that Asuma wouldn't kill the boy, but it had to be done.

"Yeah… don't worry too much of it," he said having some doubts. "Besides, it'll be a fun story for Kurenai to hear once we get back."

Hinata smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Sakura woke up as she noticed there was a body next to her sleeping soundly. She had remembered the previous night on how scared Elysia was of the dark, so Sakura had offered to sleep next to the younger girl. She noticed the relaxed and thankful looks of Elysia's parents. It was noticeable that she was loved by her family. Sakura was feeling a bit jealous of the little girl, but she was also spoiled when she was younger.

"Elysia," whispered Sakura as she patted the little girl, trying to see if she had already been woken up. Not hearing a sound of annoyance or any movement, Sakura decided to let the girl sleep in. Sakura got off the small bed and grabbed her pink sleeveless kimono that went to her knees. The light pink pajamas that Gracia had given her yesterday night were neatly stacked on the small chair. She put on her blue ninja sandals and black tight knee pants, and then she headed quietly to the stairs.

While walking down the stairs, she witnessed Meas and Garcia Hughes kissing as they said goodbye to each other. Sakura blushed as Meas noticed her presence and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Morning Sakura! An early morning person eh?" he asked as Gracia smiled by his side. "Yeah Elysia doesn't wake up in the mornings, so we let her sleep in."

Still a bit pink, the kunochi nodded. "Y-Yes…"

"I'll go make some breakfast for you Sakura," with that Gracia left to the kitchen, leaving Meas and Sakura alone.

"Don't worry! I bet you already had your first kiss eh?" said a cheerful Meas Hughes patting her back.

Sakura stood silent; she was so not going to go with that topic. When she had found out that her first kiss was almost Naruto, who had pretended to be Sasuke at the time by using ninjutsu, she had beaten him to the ground. He deserved it! It took Kakashi and Jiraiya to keep her away from attacking the blond ninja.

Hughes noticed the awkward silence, and then he frowned. The pink haired girl was having some issues with her self, he noticed the bad mood she was currently in.

She felt a warm hand on her cheek, and she stared at Hughes eyes. He had bended down to her level trying to make a good eye contact. He had a sympathetic look on his face. "Hey Sakura, I want to talk to you after I come back from work. You won't mind staying here for another day would you?"

Sleeping over at the Hughes's was fun, so the pink haired kunochi nodded. She was also curious on what Hughes would be talking to her about. Thus the man of the house left and went of to work for the military with his blue uniform.

Sakura headed to the kitchen and noticed a plate of … round bread stacked in the plate. She curiously stared at the food, and then at the utensils. Meals were still different and Sakura was having a difficult time to adjust. Rice, beef, and something to drink were her usual breakfast that she would have in the mornings. Also forks were not so common in Konoha, probably in Suna, but not Konoha.

"Pancakes," Gracia put a glass of milk next to her plate of food. Sakura sat down and stared at it.

"They smell really good."

"Never had pancakes before in Xing?"

"No, but Sheska-san had made me some sometimes."

"Sheska sure is helpful to my husband," Gracia said. "He would usually be home really late, but now with the help of Sheska, Elysia could see her father more often. It's hard for a wife to have a military man as a husband sometimes."

Every female that had a husband in the military would know what Gracia was feeling like. The husbands would miss the birth of their children, or be part of their Childs childhood. Sakura has seen incidents when the wife would break down as the Hokage would tell them the bad news. A family member had passed away, mainly the father, husband, and the supporter of the family. The kunochi bit her lip, she hoped that this type of situation would never happen to the Hughes family. Meas Hughes deserved to be with his little daughter, Elysia.

"Sakura?" Gracia asked getting a bit worried. Sakura glanced up at Gracia, who had a worried expression.

"Are you aright?"

Sakura nodded and silently began to eat her breakfast. Hours passed, and both Gracia and Sakura began to do chores in the house that were supposed to be done. They washed the dishes, cleaned Elysia's room, made breakfast for Elysia, and did the laundry. It was now noon and Sakura had asked Gracia if it was okay to visit Sheska's mother at the hospital. Having Gracia's approval, Sakura got out of the house. Instead of going to the hospital, she went another different direction that would probably lead her to Sheska's home.

Sakura had left her scroll that contained kunais and other weapons that Tenten had given her not to long ago. As she was walking, she felt another persons presence following her. She gave back some glances wondering if someone was following, but nobody was there. She then was on a busy street, where people were walking everywhere. Maybe she had lost the stalker, but she soon felt being stalked once again. Sakura frowned, and then noticed she was getting lost. Just where the hell was she going?

Finally she (somewhat) saw her stalker, she didn't see him clearly, but the man was tall.

Looking around she noticed that people were crossing the sidewalk. Running to catch up with the people, she didn't notice that a metallic vehicle was heading right towards her.

The pink kunochi stopped her tracks and just watched as the vehicle was heading towards her. Her mind wasn't acting fast. Suddenly she could hear some people scream as it was getting closer to her. Sakura quickly put her arms in front of her face, which was the only reaction she could give. So much for being a ninja with reflexes.

She was going to die right here!

* * *

Blond haired boy slowly opened his golden eyes as he noticed that he was in the hospital. The events of last night flashed in his head. He had seen some dark green head insulting him as he was on the floor, his auto mail not functioning properly. He winced as he tried to sit up, it began to hurt like a bitch! The blond haired, known as Edward Elric, carefully sat up this time. He tried to remember why he was here and covered in bandages. As much as he tried, he remembered nothing but the figures of the green palm tree head and a woman with a very distinct dress.

"Damn … where am I…?"

Grumpily he looked around the room and then just stared at the wall in front of him. Suddenly the door opened and Sergeant Brosh had stepped in, looking rather nervous. Edward had not seen the tint of red in his hand.

"Ah Mr. Edward!" both Brosh and Ross entered the room together wearing their blue military uniform. "You're finally awake!"

Ross looked rather relieved by seeing Edward, her face looked so pale. She gave him a soft smile. "…"

Edward glanced again at the room and questioned them. "Where am I?"

It was weird to wake up in a place that was a total different scenery than last night. Too weird.

"Oh this is a hospital that Second Lieutenant Ross is an acquaintance of," began Denny Brosh, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We thought that it would be a bad idea to place you in the Military Hospital since … we might get questioned on the events..."

Ross cleared her throat. "You'll get peace and quiet here. So you can relax."

Edward sighed and leaned in a bit forward. Pain was brought back from his side. "Ah! Crap that hurts! "

Both Brosh and Ross took a glance at each other while Edward mumbled about almost finding out the truth in the Philosophers Stone. The two adults suddenly had their backs straight and looked forward causing Edward to look at them in a 'WTF' expression.

"FullMetal Alchemist sir!" began Ross giving almost a salute.

"Please excuse us what we will be doing next!" ended Brosh as he mentally prepared himself.

Edward blinked. "Huh…?"

_**SLAP**_

Edward Elric was never been slapped (okay maybe a couple of times because of his teacher), but it was the first slap he had received in years! He forgot the pain that long ago his teacher had given him, right now his cheek that had been slap was stinging. Slowly his hand reached his cheek and lightly touched it, it had hurt! Slowly he rubbed his pink cheek.

"Ow…" he mumbled, but then stared at the two adults beside him.

Second Lieutenant Ross took a deep breath then began to yell and point an accusing finger at the blond. "Major Armstrong told you two not to act on your own! However you completely disobeyed him! Even when he told you to stay at the inn and behave because it was dangerous outside! Not to mention you almost died last night!"

Second Lieutenant Ross once again took another deep breath as Edward had a stunned expression plastered on his face. The woman rubbed her forehead getting a bit frustrated with the whole situation. "You are still a child, and please recognize that…don't try to do everything yourself, put a little trust and faith on us … adults."

Edward blinked his golden eyes once when the two adults began to go stiff, awaiting their punishment.

"That is all!" the two of them yelled at the same time. "Please forgive us for our violent actions and words!"

Edwards, being stunned by the formality, stared at the two officers. "Ah, no…I'm the one who is at fault."

He didn't notice the nervous (too nervous that they were sweating) officers. "And the punishment for the slap sir?"

"No, I won't do anything," said Edward still shocked by the officer's actions and words. Suddenly he noticed the relaxed expressions as the two of them sighed, not knowing that they were holding their breaths. "Why are you two so worried?"

"Even though National Alchemist's are not regular soldiers well…" Ross looked back at Brosh.

"We could be fired by you…" finished Brosh feeling a little uneasy.

Edward grinned at them. "You guys don't have to worry or be nervous; I didn't get a national license to get status in the military. Also you don't have to be so formal… to a kid."

The two adults took a glance at each other and smiled. Suddenly Edward could feel the atmosphere to drastically change.

"Oh really?!" said Ross feeling happy.

"You know it was really annoying to have to talk so formal to a person who is younger than me!" said Brosh not really caring how Edward was feeling.

Edward's eyes twitched in annoyance. '_These two … are damn fast adapters!_'

* * *

YEY! Chapter 7 DONE. Haha, well yeah, because I feel REALLY nice… (: Also the last scene took me … 4 days to write. I was debating to put Edward or not. So har har for the shrimp! Please review, also there are so many hits which makes me so proud! X) Thank you to those who review too! Happy Thanksgiving also!


	8. Hospital Visitations

_Chapter 8:_** Hospital Visitations**

**

* * *

**

"_Sasuke! I'm much better than you are!" cried out Naruto giving his mischievous smirk._

_Sakura sighed out of annoyance and glanced back at the cool looking black haired boy. His hands were inside his white short pockets. His eyes looked bored, not caring what the idiot blond was yelling at. To Sakura, he looked just so cool._

"_Hn."_

_That was his respond. Short and sweet, it made Sakura chill of excitement and admiration. Every time she saw his onyx eyes, it made her melt down to his feet. They were just so … so alluring. _

_Sakura glanced at the 'blond idiot' and noticed he was getting frustrated with Sasuke's non-caring attitude of his. She sighed, why couldn't Naruto understand that Sasuke was better than him in anything he did?_

_To Sakura, Naruto was annoying._

"_I bet I can get a girlfriend before you can!" cried out Naruto frustrated with the attitude. Suddenly Naruto's blue orbs landed on her. Her eyes and mouth twitched. She was __**not**__ going to be his girlfriend. Never!_

"_Oh yeah?" taunted Sasuke, giving his cool ass smirk. "Tell me why I have two girls fancying over me while you only have one?"_

_Sakura blushed while Naruto had two facial expressions; anger and bewilderment._

_Suddenly Naruto forgot the comment Sasuke made and opened his big mouth. "Sakura-chan! Go out with me!"_

_Sakura clenched her fist and huffed out her long pink hair that was bothering her. Slowly she walked towards Naruto and then her fist met his face. "Naruto you big idiot!"_

_Sasuke turned to face the other way, waiting for their teacher, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto was on the ground twitching from the strong impact. Meanwhile Sakura blushed slightly, her green eyes eyeing Sasuke._

_He acknowledged her presence!_

* * *

There were no screams and there was no pain.

Green eyes slowly opened. The person blinked once, and then twice. A great wall was in front of her, not letting the metallic vehicle do any harm towards her. Feeling a bit confused she wondered how a great wall was between her and the metallic object. Finally there were murmurs from the crowd that surrounded the streets. Pink head looked both ways as she saw people whispering to each other. She raised an eyebrow, '_Just what is going on?_'

"You're safe young lady!" boomed a voice coming from Sakura's right side. Carefully Sakura turned her head to where the voice had come from.

She was suddenly crushed by big strong arms. She 'eeped' and wondered who in the world would hug a stranger. A sudden feeling of punching someone (or more it was a reaction), Sakura put some of her chakara in her right hand, formed it into a fist, and punched the person in the stomach. She noticed that there was no affect, so the young girl looked up to see a very tall man hugging her.

He was bald, with a piece of blond hair that was gelled up. Sakura stared at him in a 'what-the-hell' expression, and then noticed his deep blue eyes look at her intensively. "You are safe!"

Sakura swore that his face was giving pink sparkles.

"I-I punched you!" the tone sounded accusingly.

"Oh? The Armstong genetic skill allows our stomachs to be in perfect shape reflecting anything!" the man yelled hugging her tighter. This didn't have an effect on Sakura; however, if it was a _normal_ person then they would have already been dead by this hug. "This ability is passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

"Are you saying … it reflected my attack?" questioned Sakura raising an eyebrow. '_That's scary… not even Tsunade-shishou could reflect attacks!_'

The man ignored her question, and put the girl down on the ground. She noticed strange 'gloves' that were placed on his hands. Sakura also took noticed to the weird marks imprinted in the 'metallic' gloves with pointy shapes. The man walked close to the wall and suddenly punched the ground. To the kunochi's amazement, the wall slowly got 'eaten' by the ground while electrical sparks swarmed around it. It was gone in just a few seconds. Sakura's mouth was open; shocked that she had just witnessed such 'magic'.

"There all done! May all of you have a peaceful day!" the man yelled grabbing Sakura's shoulder and dragging her to the sidewalk.

"What about my car?!" yelled the man outside the destroyed vehicle.

"I am sorry!" appeared a man from the streets wearing a blue uniform. He adjusted his glasses, so he can have a clearer view. "She's new to Amestris, sir."

The driver bit his lip. No right person in mind would dare fight with authority. "I'll just call someone to clean this up…"

"Thank you!" said a very cheery man, known as Hughes. Sakura looked back and saw Hughes cheerfully walking behind the taller man and her. She bit her bottom lip.

'_Was he following me?_' she thought not feeling really well. She felt betrayed, not trusted, and most of all … hurt. Then sudden realization appeared in her mind, she looked at her hands. '_The chakra! Did he see it?!_'

Nervousness was appearing in Sakura's face. Chakara could be visible if there was too much chakara in one place. It was thick, so Hughes could have seen the bluish light surrounding her hand. She didn't want to know what would happen next. Would Hughes be questioning her tonight right after dinner about the blue chakra he had seen?

'_No … no!_' her mind screamed not wanting to be an outsider in his house. She had loved the way the atmosphere had felt when she was in the Hughes residence; she had already bonded with Elysia! She took a glance at the bald headed man. Had he seen the blue chakra too?

Sakura felt like crying from all the stress in thinking too much, and she tried her very best to hold the tears. Making a scene in the middle of the street would be drastic and completely wrong. She did not want to offend Hughes at all; maybe it was best if she told him about Konoha and the ninjas.

None of them talked as they walked to who knows where. They finally stopped in front of a café.

"Let's have lunch here," said Hughes rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm hungry. How about you Sakura? Had lunch yet with Elysia and Gracia?"

Sakura mutely shook her head in a 'no' motion and they headed inside. The waitress took them to a table near the window and they sat down. Sakura was next to the bald headed man, while Hughes was in front of them. He adjusted his glasses as he looked around.

"Busy day huh Major?" asked Hughes looking around the café.

"Indeed sir," was the reply of the tall man next to Sakura.

Sakura stood quiet and she could feel the stare of Hughes's yellow-green eyes. Looking down at the table, she wondered how she was going to explain what had happened a few minutes ago. Sakura bit her bottom lip, what was she going to do now? Shikamaru specifically told her not to tell anyone of her origin. Lily knew, but she could trust her however the question here was … could she trust the kind man that had given her a home while Sheska was out doing work?

"Sakura…"

Sakura quickly looked up. "Y-Yes?"

"Did you get lost on the way to the hospital?" asked a cheery Meas Hughes.

Sakura sweat dropped. He thought she was lost the whole time? She humbly nodded and decided not to look at him, thinking that her eyes would give her lie away.

Hughes nodded. "I see, well it was a long trip last time. You probably got confused which way to go, but …"

The man with glasses stood silent, as both people sitting opposite of him looked at him curiously. Hughes blinked his eyes and waved his hand motioning that nothing was wrong.

"Oh nothing, nothing! Well let's just order something to eat and head out to the hospital eh?" he suggested motioning for a waitress to take their order. The three of them basically ordered a sandwich, when they were done finishing Hughes paid the bill. They exited the café and they began walking, a different route than before. Suddenly there was a sudden halt, which had caused Sakura to bump into the taller man who she had no idea who he was.

"Let's take a cab," suggested Hughes raising a hand out to the busy road and suddenly a black vehicle, similar to the one that Sakura was almost 'attacked' by, stopped in front of them. They got in the cab, the taller man in the back with Sakura, and Hughes in the front directing the taxi driver where to go.

This was the very first time where Sakura had been inside a car. So it felt weird at first having wheels take you where to go instead of using you feet. It was kind of a lazy way to get where you're going…

Sakura was used to walking long distance. Sure she got tired, but she took some breaks here and there. Using this transportation was making her wonder if people got lazy to walk.

* * *

Edward was annoyed.

No, he was pissed.

He glared at the window not far away from him. He hated being inside a room, where only him and his quiet brother stayed in. Sure he loved his brother, but Al being quiet got irritating. He needed someone to talk to; he needed his own brother back. His golden orbs glanced back at the metallic armor.

Alphones Elric sat on the floor, his body torn to little bits of pieces.

'_Just what the hell is wrong with him…_' Edward thought thinking the same thing for the one hundredth time. Alphones stood quiet, Edward was also quiet.

Edward's left eye twitched. '_Auuugh! I need sanity!! Damn it! I'm even wishing Mustang was here to piss him off!!_'

**BOOM**

The door opened.

"Edward Elric!!" boomed a strong male voice.

"Major! No!" cried two familiar voices.

Edward quickly turned to face a big giant throwing his arms at him. His eyes widen.

'_Holy Shit!!_'

His wounds reopened, he was once again near death.

* * *

Hinata winced and dropped the book. Shikamaru, Asuma, and Lee stared at the Hyuuga Heiress. They saw her hands twitch and her eyes twitching continuously. Asuma raised a questioning eyebrow. Lee and Shikamaru glanced back at each other. What was wrong with Hinata?

"Hinata?" asked Asuma standing up and walking towards her. His eyes then glimpsed at the red book. He looked at Hinata then at the book, he continued to do this until a smirk appeared on his face. "Hinata…"

Hinata's painful eyes suddenly peeked to see Asuma giving off a very weird smirk. A smirk that almost resembled Naruto when he was about to change to his Sexy Justsu. She blinked her milky eyes. "Asuma-sensei…?"

Asuma sighed and shook his head as he was rubbing his temples. "Hinata, Hinata… Seriously… just who gave you a perverted book?"

"W-What?!" shrieked the blushing Hyuuga. Lee face faulted while Shikamaru hit his forehead with his hand.

'_Sensei … can be very stupid sometimes…_' thought Shikamaru bitterly. '_Damn … if she denies it, he'll be curious what the book really is. So troublesome. Sakura owes me.'_

Just as Hinata was about to protest to Asuma, Shikamaru interrupted. "I did."

Lee had his shocked face, Asuma's cigarette dropped to the floor, and Hinata was not blushing slightly anymore, she was tomato red. Shikamaru had a scowl.

'_One damn year of Ino not bothering me, that's what she owes me._'

Asuma coughed. "Uh … Well …"

Asuma felt pretty much … shocked. Shikamaru giving Hinata, a very perverted book to one of the most innocent girls in Konoha? That was shocking news. At least to him.

Was Kakashi rubbing off on his student?

No … they rarely talked. But wait, the most important thing right now on Asuma's mind was…

Kurenai.

Would she kill him because of what one of his student's idiocy actions?

No. He was done for.

Asuma walked past Hinata and exited the room. He left three curious teens inside the room while he went to think of some sort of plan for Kurenai to forgive him. His student had just raped Hinata's innocent mind.

"Uh … Shikamaru-san … was that really reasonable?" questioned Lee eyeing Shikamaru. If this scene was to be told to Neji, surely the Hyuuga would have Shikamaru's behind. Hinata quietly put her index finger on her lips, it was a bad habit, and Neji had already told her not to do it.

"Would you want him to find out about Sakura's situation instead?" replied Shikamaru sitting down on the floor and looking outside the window. He noticed Asuma's figure lighting up another cigarette. His expression was priceless, something Shikamaru wondered if he ever looked scared and bewildered in his life. Well now he got the answer to it.

"Hinata-san… why did you drop the book? Did something happened to Sakura-san!?" exclaimed Lee holding Hinata's shoulders like it was the end of his world.

Hinata shook her head. "N-No nothing happened to her, b-but something did happen to another character…"

Shikamaru turned to see Hinata, who looked paler than her skin color. He raised an eyebrow, '_Another character … wait a minute…_'

"Hinata… this book has been telling another person's point of view?" questioned Shikamaru looking stern. Hinata's hands trembled.

"A-A few hours ago… there was um… the boy Sakura-san met…" whispered Hinata looking down at her feet. "Edward Elric…I think it was his name…"

"Shikamaru-san? What does this mean…?" questioned Lee, his face filled with worry. He was worried that this Edward character might harm Sakura. Not to mention … she could fall in love with him! His youthful days of love would be over in just a few hours or days depending on the book!

Shikamaru stood quiet. '_Why … why is the book telling another chracters point of view…Edward Elric…Tch, guess we have to be investigating now before things get out of hand. I don't think Kiba and Akamaru could keep up being Sakura any longer._'

"…his wounds reopened…by a very crushing hug…" muttered Hinata shivering from the thought. "Hopefully Sakura will be able to heal him in time…"

"Shikamaru-san…" Lee's voice rang.

Shikamaru and Hinata looked over at Lee who looked thoughtful. Lee gave him a nervous smile which he rarely gave.

"Good luck with Neji about this."

Shikamaru blinked, Hinata was blushing madly.

Suddenly the comment hit the Nara boy's senses. Once he got back from Konoha; Kurenai will know what happened today, Ino will force Asuma to tell her everything that happened on this mission. Knowing Ino's big mouth, surely it will reach the older Hyuuga. When that happens he will surely be attacked by , not just Neji, a pretty good amount of the Hyuuga clan.

"…Crap."

"L-Let's keep this confidential…" muttered the heiress, feeling some sympathy to the Nara.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat on the chair, looking down at Lily's sleeping figure. Hughes had escorted her to Lily's room not too long ago. He had said that he needed to visit a friend of his, who just go injured not to long ago. Sakura sighed and wondered when Lily was going to wake up.

She needed to tell her of what happened today and also the directions to Sheska's house. She still had her scrolls that Tenten gave her before the whole 'go-to-another-world' accident happened. Nervously she bit her lip as she glanced back at the window.

It was still bright and sunny, but something was bothering Sakura when she entered the room. When Hughes left her alone, she had a sudden feeling of being watched. It didn't really scare her, but she was worried about Lily. What if someone was going to attack her and Lily?

Sakura took a peek back at the door. It was shut and outside of that door were patients strolling around the halls or nurses gossiping about some sort of hot doctor. How did she know this? Almost every hospital can be related somehow, she was assistance to the Hokage, so she observed some stuff inside the building.

"Sakura?"

Sakura instantly glanced at Lily's fragile form. Somehow, her face was paler than usual and she looked more delicate than before. "Hello Lily-san."

The older woman smiled. "I got some good news…remember the small trip I got you? Look on the drawer…"

Sakura obeyed Lily and pulled out a ticket and a small bag that probably contained money. "Lily-san…! You really shouldn't …"

Lily smiled, "I want you to get back to your own world safe and sound. I bet your parents are dead worried about you."

Sakura sat silently. It was true; she missed her mother and father. She missed how she got annoyed with them. She also missed the rivalry between her and Ino, also Lee's stalker moments he shared with her. Missing her training wasn't going to be any good if she wanted to rescue Sasuke along with Naruto.

"…"

"Sakura?" questioned the older brunette. "Are you alright?"

The pink haired kunochi shook her head. "I … before the metallic thing hit me…"

"Metallic thing…?" whispered Lily in wonder.

"Well … more like before I was going to die I saw a memory… of Sasuke and Naruto," she gave a small laugh. "They were arguing – well more like Naruto was causing the argument, about who can get a girlfriend first. I know Naruto has some sort of crush on me, but now that I reflect on it … I was a bit too harsh for his own good. I do miss him, I know when he gets back to Konoha he'll be stronger than ever. I'll probably apologize to him later…"

"That's not why you seem so distress."

Sakura was carefully watching her hands. "For me … it was the first time Sasuke acknowledged my presence."

Lily slowly puts her hand over Sakura's. She gave her a comforting smile to continue on. The pink haired kunochi smiled back.

"Sasuke… before he left the village. I wondered … I wondered if he had any feelings for me. Back in the Chuunin exams, he was protecting me from the enemy that tried to attack us. He almost forfeited just for me, or so I think… but I was hurt when he left. I thought … maybe he had changed his cold attitude towards me. He softened up towards Naruto, but why not me…" she muttered looking down at her lap.

"Sakura…"

Lily bit her lip. '_Such young girl to be heartbroken. Poor dear…_'

"Sakura…I'm sure Sasu–"

"Sakura~!" cried a joyful Hughes who busted the door open.

This of course startled the people inside the room. Hughes grinned ear to ear. "Sakura dear, why don't you go wait for me outside the hospital, I need to talk to Sheska's mother for a bit because Sheska is such a worrywart."

Sakura nodded, trembling slightly. She felt Lily tug her red kimono and then with her green eyes she pointed out the ticket and the money. Sakura grabbed the things and left the room.

"Isn't she adorable?!" squealed Hughes smiling widely at the door that Sakura had just closed. "She helps my two girls in the kitchen for dinner!"

"Yes … she is a very cute girl."

Hughes turned to face Lily. "Yeah. Too bad some jerk had to break her innocent little heart."

Lily stood quiet. Her face was emotionless, just like Hughes had suspected.

"So, who is she really?" he questioned taking a seat next to Lily, like Sakura had done before. "I knew immediately that she wasn't from Amestris or Xing."

"How…?"

"Usually Xing citizens have black hair and onyx eyes. Her pink hair and green eyes gave that away huh?" smiled Hughes. "She also had some sort of broken Amestris language, meaning she was new to this language. Not to mention, you and Sheska have no relatives that live in Xing, which I checked a few hours ago."

"A man that works for the dogs…" muttered Lily with bitterness. "I can't believe my daughter…"

"Yeah… I don't like it either, but it's a job to keep my family healthy. It's the same thing that Sheska is doing for you; to keep you alive."

There was a silence that both of them didn't want to break, but Hughes was a military dog, so he had to do it. "So … who is she really?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"So, she gave her real name."

"She isn't a spy, she's just thirteen year old girl, don't compare her with your –" spat Lily with such hate. She hated the military and of course was against Sheska joining it.

"I understand. So … where does she come from?"

"Some place called Konoha."

"Konoha… Care to tell me her story?" smiled Hughes trying to comfort Lily from her anger; he also wanted the older woman to trust him.

"And if I don't?"

"I wouldn't want to put such cute little girl in jail with ugly men…do you?" sighed Hughes. "Or perhaps have some higher up accuse her of being a spy. There are other situations too of course."

Lily sighed. "…Fine, but you better keep her safe."

Hughes gave a light smile. "I promise."

* * *

Oh, my god. I am so darn sorry! I know I didn't update in December. I'm sorry, but there were a few things that interrupted me from updating. Finals, personal problems, friends gathering things, ect. Damn college! I wish I was in high school, where I had more time to write. I tried to make this chapter long… 9 pages with 11 font! YEY right?! Yeah, well be happy that I updated. Not to mention … NEW ANIME SERIES FOR FMA! Omigosh! YES!! Ling animated! (Has hopeful thoughts)

Oh how I currently wish to kill Kakashi in this story, no I don't hate him, but I want to put him in Amestris to make Edward jealous! I mean … it would be funny to see Edward arguing with Kakashi, but that's my thought. Maybe I'll make Ling flirt with Sakura, but then … what about little RanFan? D: Okay maybe GreedLing … wounds good enough for me! See an update in February!


	9. Bonds

_Chapter 9:_** Bonds**

**

* * *

**

Elycia laughed as she was playing tag with the older girl. The dirty blond little girl just loved playing with new people, her father always said she was very friendly and adorable. That's why many people adored the younger girl because of her kindness and friendliness. Elycia grinned as her little feet ran to catch the pink haired girl. Elycia put a little more speed on her legs, and she accidentally tripped within her own feet. This caused the pink kunochi to stop her tracks and look back.

Elycia stared at the green grass that she fell into. Slowly her eye began to water up.

"Ely-chan!"

Watery green eyes stared up at the pink haired kunochi. Whenever Sakura would call her 'Ely-chan', the younger girl would smile at the small nickname that the older girl had given her. She only wanted Sakura to call her that, she even told her papa that only her best friend could call her that, not him. Of course this did hurt the older man, but he soon pushed it aside as she kissed him in the cheek.

Elycia felt the touch of the older girl, causing her head to look up. "It hurts…"

Jade eyes soften, then Sakura put her index finger on her lips. "Remember our promise?"

The little girl smiled with glee. "I pwomise!"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Good."

The medic kunochi soon kneeled down, and she placed her hands on top of Elycia's cut knee. It wasn't a big injury, but it was still a cut. Sakura soon formed her green chakara surrounding her hands. This caused a small squeal from the younger girl, Sakura looked up to see her smiling face. Soon the cut began to fade a little.

Elycia's small cut was now healed, without a sudden thought the younger girl hugged Sakura. "Thank you!"

Sakura giggled. "Very welcome."

"No, no!" Elycia said putting her small index finger on her lips. Sakura blinked her green eyes. "You are … welcome! I twink…"

Another giggle came from Sakura. "You are welcome, Ely-chan."

"Sakura! Elycia!" cried a woman's voice coming from the house. The two of them faced Gracia waving them to come inside. Sakura stood up and helped little Elycia up on her feet. Elycia ran towards her mother while Sakura walked her way there.

Sakura enjoyed the little girls presence, it caused her to feel less homesick. It was true, she missed her parents, friends, and her village; however, she loved being accepted in this world from complete strangers who didn't know her. Sure she was accepted back home too, but they would always tend to judge from the beginning. In this world there probably were people who indeed do judge, but so far she was lucky that she was accepted with open arms instead of going through some trials. This did cause her to think that she was being trusted a little bit too much. Sheska had given her a home to live in even though it was just for a couple of days. Hughes had also given her a home, but there was another package: a family. Back in Konohagakure, she wouldn't have received a home with open arms if she was a stranger or a newcomer. Perhaps the Anbu would be on her tail every single day or a Jounin.

"Sakura, would it be okay if you and Elycia can get something from the store for me?" asked Gracia smiling at the pink kunochi.

Sakura replied. "It is fine by me."

"Yweeey! I go shwopping with umm … Oneeeh-san!" cried Elycia jumping up and down.

Gracia blinked her eyes, not understanding the word that her daughter had just used. "Oh-neh-san?"

Sakura scratched her cheek, bashfully. "I-It means 'Older Sister' in my language… I am sorry, I didn't know you would be upset about it if I taught her some stuff in my culture…"

Gracia gave a soft smile to Sakura. "No, I'm glad that she's learning. But hurry you two, today is Elycia's big day right?"

"Yah!" cheered the little girl. Sakura and Gracia chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"But first we need to have Sakura in a warm jacket right Elycia?"

"The pwink wone ywou gwot Mama!"

Sakura was about to protest, but Gracia would have none of it. It finally took ten minutes for the two younger girls be prepared. Sakura had borrowed Elycia's favorite jacket that her mother possessed. It was pink and very simple, it came down to Sakura's mid legs. It was a pretty warm jacket. Elycia was wearing an identical jacket, but it was yellow causing her hair to match the jackets.

"Now … it's only ten o'clock and the guest will arrive around … two or one, I think it'll be enough to make the cake," muttered Gracia and she looked over the list twice. She handed it to the pink haired kunochi and patted her daughters head. "Go on now then."

The younger girls got out of the house, and they walked three blocks away to the nearest food store. Entering the store they heard a small ring above them, telling the owner that there were more costumers at his store. The two girls were greeted by an old man, who looked about the age of sixty.

"Welcome to Marble's how may I help you?"

Sakura handed him the list while he nodded as he read each ingredient. "Oh my, making a cake are we?"

Elycia smiled and jumped. "Ywep!"

The store owner smiled and told them to stay where they were. Sakura patted the little girls head. She always wanted a little sibling to look after, and now she guessed that Elycia could be a substitute of her younger desires. Elycia tugged Sakura's sleeved, and she pointed outside the store's window. Sakura paid full attention to the younger one.

Outside was pretty cloudy and cold, so there was a possibility that there might be upcoming rain soon.

"It's gowing to wain?" questioned Elycia looking rather disappointed.

Sakura frowned and bent down to see Elycia eye to eye. "Even if it does rain … your party is going to be great. Your friends will like it."

This cheered up the little girl who nodded and soon hugged her dear friend. "Yeah!"

"Here you go!" said the store owner as he handed Sakura a bag filled with ingredients to process a cake. "That'll be seven twenty."

Sakura dug inside the jacket's pockets to get the money that Gracia had given her. Meanwhile the store owner smiled at Elycia who just smiled back.

"So how old are you going to be young lass?" he questioned as he received the money from Sakura.

Elycia looked down and soon her hand was on her face, slowly she closed one finger after another. Silently she counted the fingers that were left unclosed, thought about it, and decided to say the number that her mother and father had taught her. "Um… twee!"

Sakura's face brightened and the store owner just grinned.

"Cute lass!"

Elycia smiled and grabbed Sakura's unused hand. "Ywep!"

Sakura and Elycia bid their farewell to the old store owner. Heading back home, Elycia kept shouting out that today was her brithday and it didn't matter. Sakura smiled and finally arrived to Elycia's home. Elycia opened the door and smiled as she saw one of her friends had already arrived.

"Amy!" cried Elycia letting go of Sakura's hand. The girl Amy, cried back Elycia's name. The two of them giggled and hugged each other.

Sakura forced out a soft smile as she noticed the two little girls friendship. Something Ino and her once had before becoming ninja's of Konoha. Slowly her hand touched her pink hair, that was growing out. She used to use the ribbon that Ino had given her when they first met too hold her hair. Smiling at the fond memory with Ino, she wondered what would have happened if she never did like Sasuke. Would Ino and her act more as best friends than friends and rivals?

Would she had even been able to stop Sasuke that night?

If she had studied more often and not been distracted by one boy. Would she had been stronger to stop Sasuke and have a better bond with Ino?

"Ah, Sa--" Gracia stopped as she carefully watched the pink haired kunochi. Her eyes were cloudy, and Gracia knew (by talking to her husband last night) that she was remembering something from her world. Gracia's eyes moved to the two little girls chattering away like no tomorrow. '_Is she missing a friend perhaps…?_'

Slowly walking up to the girl, she puts her hand on the pink head's shoulder. "Sakura, would you mind helping me with the decorations for a bit?"

Sakura's eyes began to brighten and she nodded. "Yes."

Gracia smiled and helped Sakura off her jacket. An hour passed and finally half of the decorations were already done. Gracia had ordered Elycia to put on her favorite dress for the party while Sakura and Amy helped with the balloons. The door bell rang and quickly small, but fast footsteps were heard.

Gracia worriedly headed to the front door as she saw her baby daughter trying to open the door. She looked at Sakura who was still blowing up balloons, "The guest should arrive in two hours…"

Sakura had stopped blowing to say something to Gracia, but soon caused the balloon to make a noise that made Amy giggle. Sakura sweat dropped as she saw the tiny balloon. '_Oops…_'

Elycia finally opened the door and squealed. "Papa, welcome home!"

Gracia smiled at her husband and noticed another young girl next to him. '_My … another girl? He's reminding me of a small child picking up stray dogs everyday … except these are young pretty girls. What husband did I marry to?_'

"What a cute guest," she said carefully watching the blond girl.

Sakura stood up and headed towards the door. She sweatdropped as she saw Hughes glomping his little girl and saying how he missed her for the past four hours.

Elycia giggled. "Papa, your beard is tickling me! Hahaha!"

'_What a doting parent…_' Sakura thought giving a sigh and crossing her arms.

* * *

Shikamaru grumbled, he hated the fact that he was sweating inside the library. Yes, that's right. **Inside** the library. Why? Blame Sunagakure's weather and architecture.

Hinata sighed as she fanned herself with her unused hand. It was hot, and both Hinata and Shikamaru had less than an hour to find any information on Konohagakure's First Hokage. So far they had been in the library for at least an hour.

Hinata's eyes landed on the deer boy. "Shikamaru-kun…" she whined.

His ears perked up as he heard, for the first time Hinata Hyuuga whine in front of him.

"Are you sure that there'll be information here about the first Hokage? I mean … t-this is Suna… not Konoha…" she whispered.

Shikamaru scratched his head. It was true, the Sunagakure library had nothing about Konoha, sure there was the name here and there in a few books, but nothing too informative about the Hokage. Perhaps only the Kazekage would have more information on the Hokage.

Now, if only the Kazekage wasn't a psychopath killer then maybe he would visit him, just like the Temari-woman visited the inhuman Hokage.

That thought sent a 'click' in Shikamaru's head.

"Let's find that banshee woman…" muttered Shikamaru grabbing Hinata's sleeve. He wanted to get out of the library, it was too hot and he didn't want to be fried inside.

Hinata had some trouble going at Shikamaru's speed since he was practically running while walking. How? She didn't know, it was probably a Nara ability. But something was bothering her. Where were they going?

"Shikamaru-kun…?" She meekly asked.

"Yeah?" he said still not stopping his speed, he was practically dragging Hinata to where ever they were going.

"Where are we going?"

Shikamaru stopped and glanced back, still holding her arm. "Kazekage Tower."

"Oh… um … W-where is that?" she asked looking down at her feet and blushing. This was her first time in Sunagakure, so asking this question was practical.

Shikamaru sighed, another hour wandering around aimlessly in the hot dense weather just to look for a big tower that imprinted the characters Kazekage.

"I blame this stupid weather for taking away my damn conscious," he muttered darkly still dragging poor innocent Hinata.

A loud cry could be heard. "ASUMA-SENSEI, JOIN THE FORCES OF YOUTH!"

"We are going _anywhere_, **but** there" said Shikamaru changing directions. Hinata gave a nervous laugh.

"Y-Yes…"

* * *

Sakura glanced back at the blond new guest that Hughes had invited. She was young and very pretty, she was also older, she had the older aura in her. She resembled her friend, Ino. Blond, blue eyes, slender, and very pretty. Sakura didn't envy the guest, she just brought back the homesickness feeling she had a few days ago.

People laughed as they drank their cola or lemonade. The food was delicious since it was handmade by Gracia Hughes. The decorations fitted the party perfectly. People laughed, talked, and smiled. It made Sakura feel out of place. Sure she had been to parties, but they were mostly sleepovers or celebrating a party at school whenever someone's birthday came up. The process of celebrating a party here was pretty new for Sakura. It felt more like a festival since the music began to get a bit louder. It was music she had never ever heard before, it was catchy but still so strange.

Sakura decided to look for Elycia, the birthday girl. She needed a little company, she didn't mind if she had to play with the younger kids. Noticing that Elycia was with the blond, she stopped midway and accidentally heard the conversation that the blond was having with Hughes.

"Ed was hospitalized for some major injuries. It seems like Al is worried about something…"

Sakura panicked and decided to leave the conversation, but somehow she couldn't. The girl was giving off feelings that she also recognized.

Unaccepted and not being able to be noticed.

"…Ed's automail…I attached a new one just about one month ago, but taking a look at him today, it's damaged all over the place. And his body is also like that, just what kind of life are they having? No matter what happens they won't say anything about it. When they left to restore their bodies, they decided that by themselves without getting any advice," whispered the blond trying her best not to feel down. She closed her eyes and sighed. "If I were really their sister… I wonder if they would have talked to me about their leaving and those wounds I saw today."

"Sasuke…" whispered Sakura.

Sasuke was the type to have distant relationships with others. He wouldn't say if he was hurt or if he needed any help. He was either raised that way or thought that way would make him be stronger. It had hurt Sakura whenever she saw him in that hospital bed in pain and suffering because of that blasted curse seal. It had also pained her that he had left her in order to find his older brother Itachi, she was his teammate! Yet he didn't bother to get her help? Also he had left the village, and had left his teammates. He didn't bother to find a way to heal the curse seal, all he wanted was to be even stronger and defeat his brother.

He didn't have to do everything alone.

He had her support.

He had Kakashi-sensei.

He had Naruto.

He had something that his brother didn't have, friends. Yet he couldn't ask for help.

He was selfish.

He was a jerk.

He was an…

"Idiot…" Sakura muttered, clenching her fist.

"If they're going to suffer, they want to avoid other people who want to support them as much as possible. They don't want other people to worry about them either. That's why they won't say anything…" Hughes said taking off his glasses. She didn't notice his eyes glancing her way.

"…"

Sakura went silent, perhaps what Hughes had said was true. When Sakura had offered to go with him to Orochimaru, he had instantly hit her, so she would be unconscious. Both of them had met Orochimaru during the Chunin exams, he was powerful yet Sasuke didn't want Sakura to get hurt. He left to get revenge, but something was missing…

Maybe he did care for her…

She had given him something others wouldn't give him as much as she had.

Friendship and love.

He had protected her from her pathetic action she would have done. But he was also being selfish…

Tears were forming, but she soon wiped them out. It was a party for Elycia, no sad tears will make this party go to waste. Shaking her head, and getting the thoughts out of her head, she headed towards Hughes who had a metallic thing on his hand. The boys that surrounded Elycia froze and looked pale white just like the blond haired guest. Elycia just blinked at her fathers actions.

"**Hey punks … don't you care touch my daughter!**" Hughes hissed out in venom.

"Y-You're letting your actions speak too much louder than your words!" cried out the blond trying to calm the over protective father.

Sakura walked up to Elycia, ignoring the scene, and picked her up. "Want to play with your new toys father gave you?"

"Okei!" giggled Elycia hugging Sakura.

Hughes put his gun down on the table and squealed, this caused the blond and the others to sigh in relief. "Aren't those two cute!?"

"An overprotective husband I have…" muttered Gracia rubbing her temples. "I wonder why I married such handsome man…"

Minutes passed and the party was still going. Sakura was playing with Elycia's friends, but stopped once the blond girl came over to her. She smiled at Sakura, and Sakura smiled back.

"Hey you're pretty good with kids," she said nervously trying to get a conversation started.

Sakura smiled, what should she say back?

'_You're pretty good looking?_' - No, that's what Kakashi-sensei would say to any girl to fawn over him.

'_You're dressed weird?_' - She was trying to be friend with her, NOT to insult her.

'_I know how you feel?_' - The conversation would start out weird and perhaps end weird…

So Sakura went with the: "Thank you."

"Heh, how do you do it? I mean to get the kids to play in one spot?" she asked carefully watching the boys and girls playing with Elysia in one room.

Sakura shrugged, she really didn't know. She asked them politely to play nicely, but she didn't take notice that they were all playing in one room not bothering the adults. "I really don't know…"

The older girl giggled. "You probably have it in skills or something … By the way, my name is Winry. Winry Rockbell."

She extended her hand. Sakura looked at it and did just the same.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," she said smiling.

Winry made a confused feature. Why was the pink haired girl aligning her name differently than hers? '_Oh well, she's probably foreign … she looks around Al's age kinda…_'

"So, you live with Mr. Hughes?"

"For right now yes. Until Sheska-san feels it is time for me to come back to her house."

"Oh, why? Is she old or really busy?"

Sakura clasped her hands and thought about it. Why hasn't Sheska picked her up? Oh right, so Hughes could laze around more often. Sakura's eyes furrowed together, what was laze?

"Um … She works with Hughes-san, so that he can laze around whenever he wants… or something like that."

Winry sweat dropped and whispered to herself, "So … he's using her like a slave…? How evil…"

Sakura turned her head to face the Ino look alike. "What?"

"N-Nothing! Ahahaha!" she laughed nervously.

Sakura frowned and eyed her suspiciously. "Okay…"

Minutes passed, Winry and Sakura talked for hours. They shared some personal hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Of course Sakura was careful not to mention anything that could give out her identity. As the two girls talked more and more, time seemed to pass by fasted. Perhaps it would be a start of a new friendship.

Or rivalry.

* * *

Done! I meant to have this posted up yesterday in valentines day, but oh well … Yeah! I have a new computer and it rocks because I can take it to school. (: It's a mini-laptop, it's a early bday gift since I'm majoring in Psychology/Child-development and English. Very happy because I can now work on this whenever I want! Hohoho! Well please do review and critic (nice critics please)!

Oh right! Thank you **Kami-Inu**, you made my Vday even special-ER with your review. I'm very glad you like it till now! Maybe the plot will thicken even more (; Who knows~ But anyway, it was debatable to have Sakura survive Armstrongs hug. Very tempting to hurt her, but we wouldn't want her in the hospital now would we? Oh my, Hinata-chan is STILL very much innocent ... unless y'know Naruto tells her stuff, THEN Hyuuga clan is onto butt kicking. Shika will survive ... hopefully! xD Hmm other untrustworthy people knowing about Sakura's real origin? The chapters will tell! Thank you so much for the review, it means a lot during my awesome sweeticying vday. xD

Thank you other reviewers too! Your reviews mean a lot to me. Now revieeeew~


	10. Our Goodbyes

_Chapter 10: __**Our Goodbyes**_

* * *

"Sakura are you sure this is everything you need? There's not much…" muttered Gracia as she put the scroll, that Sakura had begged Sheska to give back, inside a brown backpack. It seemed that the brunette book-worm was studying the scroll that Tenten had given Sakura for her own personal information. Gracia frowned as she just noticed that there was a few coins of money, two scrolls, her headband, and a ticket.

Sakura smiled as Gracia prepared her things. "That's all I need really, I'm just going to uhm…"

"Rush Valley! I can't believe it! I always wanted to go there!" cried a happy Winry carrying Elycia. The little one of course was sadden that her good friend was leaving her to go somewhere far, far away from her. It took all the little girls might not to start crying.

Sakura smiled at Winry, "Yes, Rush Valley."

"I'm so envious! You'll see great automail mechanics -- even though I'm the best there is! -- at work! Oh please, please, _**PLEASE**_ bring back something for me!" cried Winry, setting down Elycia to the ground and shaking the poor confused kunochi. "Maybe a perfect 5 inch screwdriver will work! Anything Sakura, just get me anything!"

Sakura was pretty much scared at the mechanic fan girl right in front of her. Winry just kept blabbing how much she wanted to go to Rush Valley and how lucky Sakura was. Sighing, Sakura just tried her best not to loose her temper. Winry was very nice, but she could be very demanding and scary like those older sisters she had seen in the market back in Konoha.

"Well let me get you at least another pair of clothes that I got you yesterday," said Gracia leaving the room.

Sakura frowned, she really didn't need extra pair of clothes it was just too much for her. Wanting to decline, Gracia was back in a few seconds. She was carrying a tank top that had the similar color to her kimono, black shoes, and black shorts. Already embarrassed, Sakura thanked her and put the clothing inside her backpack. She'll probably use them if she went anywhere hot. The girls headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Gracia had prepared her some snacks and lunch to take for her trip to Rush Valley.

Finally ready to leave for her trip she swung her backpack in place and bowed down to Gracia, Winry, and Elycia. "Thank you so much for taking care of me."

Gracia smiled, "Sakura you know you are welcomed here along with Winry anytime."

Winry smiled. "I'll probably be back here if Ed breaks his automail which will be really soon I bet. So we'll see each other again."

Elycia looked down at her white shoes while her hand grabbed Sakura's hand. She hated saying goodbyes, it wasn't her specialty. "Onee-san…"

Sakura looked down at Elycia and gave a soft smile to her. She bent down at the little girls level. She stared at the younger girl who could be her little sister. Who knew when she'll be back here, who knew if she'll ever see Elycia again. Resting her hand on top of the little girls, she wondered what Naruto would do. He was great with kids, with Konohamaru and that boy Inari. What would he do in this situation?

"Ely-chan, I'll be back soon…"she whispered not making any promises since she didn't know if she would keep them. Elycia; however, was happy to hear those words.

"Okei!"

Sakura bid her farewell to the people in front of her and headed her way to the train station that Winry had told her about. It was about five miles away from Hughes home. She wanted to visit Lily, but she knew that she would miss the train. Perhaps she would call Sheska once she was at Rush Valley, Gracia had taught her how to use a public phone yesterday they day after Elycia's birthday. She said her goodbyes to Hughes and Sheska this morning before they went to work. Sheska of course was devastated, but she knew what her mother had told her. Meas Hughes of course had offered her a ride to the train station, but she didn't want to bother his work. She would miss them, if she ever went back to Konoha.

Noticing that the streets were empty Sakura decided to be sneaky and try to jump roof to roof. Heading towards an empty and dark hallway, Sakura began to put some chakara at her feet and jump to the roof. Once on top of the building Sakura looked around to find her way. Remembering that Winry had told her to just go east of the city, she would be able to see the train tracks. And she did so. Thus she continued on her ninja jumping.

It took her fifteen minutes to finally get to where she wanted to be. Landing softly on the ground and empty hallway, she ran towards the entrance. It was pretty much crowded, this of course was a surprise to Sakura. She had never seen so many people just standing and waiting for something to come out. Not even in the Konoha markets were like this. Sakura just blankly stared at the people. This place was amazing.

'_A train … Winry said to go to the … what was it again…_' thought Sakura deeply when someone had suddenly pushed her aside.

"Shannaro! Who did that?!" cried the angry pink head kunochi. Someone had just rudely pushed her!

Nobody of course was paying any attention to the thirteen year old. The place was crowded, noisy, and very busy.

'_Maybe I really should have asked Hughes for help…_' thought a frustrated Sakura as she was pushed aside once more.

She bit her bottom lip as she tried not to shout at anyone that was near her. Sure she wanted to punch the living hells out of everyone, but what good would it bring to her?

Arrested in jail?

Sighing, she walked aimlessly trying to find the front desk, or perhaps stall where someone would check her ticket and get some answers. She looked around the signs and noticed all of them were foreign to her. Sure she knew how to speak the language here, but reading it was a whole different story.

"Just where am I going anyway…?" she muttered under her breath.

She was once again pushed aside.

Sakura's eyes began twitching. She could not tolerate these rude behaviors of people anymore!

"Train nine will be delayed. I repeat train nine will be delayed."

Sakura saw some disappointment expressions in people's faces. Her green eyes blinked, and unconsciously she took out her ticket. It read:

**Central to Rush Valley**

**Train 9**

**Arrive at 14:00 p.m.**

Sakura blankly stared at the small green ticket in her hands. Soon her hands started to tremble.

"Please exchange your ticket at the booth if you are taking train nine. I repeat please exchange your ticket at the booth if you are taking train nine. We are sorry for this event, have a good day," said the announcement that came out of nowhere.

Sakura clutched the ticket in her hands. "**Shannaro!!**"

* * *

Being the leader of a very big village was very time consuming. She hated the fact that she had to sign so many papers just to keep the whole village at peace from wars to economy. The blond gritted her teeth. If only she had that annoying blond with his stupid orange jumpsuit to bother her. He always brought trouble to the village, she couldn't believe she was admitting this but … that was her stress reliever from all the paper work.

Naruto bringing up trouble was her stress relieve.

Oh how wonderful…

Rubbing her temples, she slammed her fist on the desk. "SAKURA!"

Immediately she noticed her pink head pupil standing in the door way looking a bit sluggish. The infamous Fifth Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Hard work today?" she said looking over at a piece of paper.

"Y-Yes m'am…"

At this Tsunade, the Slug Princess, looked over at the pink head kunochi. Something was really off, the girl would usually say 'Yes Tsunade-sama' or 'Yes Tsunade-sensei.' Something was off, and Tsunade did not like it one bit.

"What's the report?" she asked singing a paper, without really reading it.

The pink head hesitated before answering the Hokage. "Oh…Um… Three chuunin's have been taken for a …"

"Sakura…"

"Y-Yes m'am…?"

Tsunade raised her head to clearly see the nervous kunochi in front of her. Still staring at her small figure, her eyes averted somewhere else.

"Go back to the hospital and I want you to take care of those three Chuunin's. Report back to me once you finish."

"Yes m'am!"

Before the young girl could go, Tsunade stopped her. "Sakura."

The kunochi froze and slowly stared at the Fifth Hokage. "Y-Yes m'am?"

There was total silence, and a staring contest going on. Tsunade bit her bottom lip, trying to figure and solve something out.

"Tch. Hurry up within an hour. Understood?"

"Yes!"

She left, leaving a suspicious blond leader alone in her office.

"Tch. Something isn't right."

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she woke up from the ground. Yesterday was total chaos, she had to exchange her ticket for another day, resulting for her to sleep on the floor to wait for the train. Yawning slightly, she checked her new ticket and then checked the clock that was on the building.

"I have about…ten minutes!?" cried Sakura checking the ticket and the clock on the building.

Grabbing the small bag that Gracia had given her, she dashed to where the trains were at. Passing by people and pushing them, she got there just in time before the announcer was about to announce the departing of the train. She showed her ticket to the staff member and easily got inside.

"Wow…"

That was the only thing Sakura had to say when she entered the train. It was something she had not expected from the long vehicle. Seats were placed to the right and to the left sides of the train. It was amazing, it was her first time being in one too!

"Miss, we'll be leaving in three minutes please take a seat somewhere," said one of the staff of the train to her.

She mutely nodded and looked around. People were scattered and seating everywhere. She was trying to find an empty seat without any strangers. She was already being looked at because of her pink hair. Sighing, she looked once again for an empty seat in. Every cart was filled with people it took her six train carts to go in. The train also had started to move not to long ago. She just had to find a seat!

"Sakura?!" cried out a feminine voice.

Sakura froze, turned around, and saw her blond friend sitting next a very familiar metallic armor. "W-Winry-san…?"

She noticed another blond, perhaps near her height, turned his head around to face her. She knew him! He was the guy who 'somewhat' saved her from the metallic armor! He raised an eyebrow.

She blinked her green emerald eyes. "Umm…"

The blond girl, Winry, stood up. "Oh Saku-"

"Whose the big forehead kid?" said the blond boy with unusual golden eyes. He looked as if he was scowling.

There was silence at first, but soon the passengers near them heard a loud 'thump' on the cart. There would be one hell of an adventure in this train.

* * *

Eeep! Sakura is finally meeting the Elrics! Yeey right?! Also because I feel like I owe you readers for not updating on December, expect next month to have two updates! Hopefully this didn't feel like a filler … I mean… ah yeah. Well enjoy! Even though it was short…


	11. Apple Pies

_Chapter 11: _**Apple Pies**

**

* * *

**

Hinata looked down at the ground as she felt the blond giving her an intense stare. What made it even worse in her situation was that the female blond was sitting next to her. Hinata begged that Shikamaru would open that door, and come out with any sort of information that could be helpful. She couldn't stand being stared at so intensively anymore.

Twirling her fingers, she looked to her left. There stood a vase with flowers, she wished she was in Konoha collecting flowers and pressing them to her flower book. Too bad she was stuck with a very strong and powerful girl next to her. By the looks of it, they were not getting along.

Biting her lower lip and hearing the 'tick-tock's' from the clock, she would swear to make Shikamaru's life miserable. Very out of character for her, but how could he leave her with the Kazekage's older sister?!

"You…"

Hinata jumped a little, being startled by the older girl next to her. Hinata's eyes slowly averted to the Kazekage's sister.

"Y-Yes…Temari-san…?"

Teal eyes gave her an icy glare. Hinata 'eeped' at those cold eyes.

"You seem close to that pineapple kid."

Pineapple kid?

Oh Shikamaru.

"O-Our teachers…a-are very c-close" stuttered Hinata. "So our teams are v-very close with e-each other…"

Temari crossed her arms, and legs. "He never mentioned you."

"It's our f-first mission together…" muttered Hinata, poking her index fingers together.

"You're that mouse girl that follows that blond idiot aren't you?" she asked taking some curiosity with the Hyuuga girl next to her.

Hinata's face turned red. How did she know?

The timid girl scooted away a little bit. Temari's lips formed a smirk.

"Guess you're no match…"

Hinata blinked her milky eyes and stared at the older girl. What did she mean by that?

"Oi. Oi."

The two girls looked up to see Shikamaru, who leaned on the door and had a scowl on his face. His eyes carefully watched Hinata, then landed on Temari. "Tch. Troublesome. Lead us to the Kazekage's library."

Temari frowned. "Did my brother even…"

Shikamaru showed her a paper. Temari frowned deepened, stood up, and walked away. Shikamaru motioned for Hinata to follow her. So they did.

"Shikamaru-san…how did you…?"

Shikamaru yawned. "It was troublesome. I have to take responsibility in the next Chuunin Exams, and accompany that troublesome woman whenever she's in Konoha."

At that point Hinata pitied Shikamaru.

* * *

"Ed you are a total idiot," hissed Winry as she was trembling with fury. If she were to hit Edward again, it would be expected.

Sakura just stared at the window, sitting next to Alphonse Elric. She had decided that she would leave Winry with the yelling, and scolding. She was just too tired to do anything, sleeping in the hard cold ground wasn't so comfortable, she preferred the dirt ground that belonged to mother earth. Also a few minutes ago, both Winry and Sakura, had literally punch the lights out of the blond haired antenna boy. This was also another cause of her exhaustion. She really needed a good rest.

Right now all Ed was doing was just staring at the window like Sakura, letting Winry's threats go on and on. He didn't have time for this really… so what if he called the pink haired kid big forehead girl? Did it really matter?

Speaking of pink…

His golden eyes took a good look at the girl in front of him. She looked like the girl from that one time in…

Where was it again?

He knew he had seen her before, but where?

Scowling, he glanced back outside the window. If he were to memorize ten books within a week, he could do so. If he were to memorize thirty faces with in a day, he couldn't do it. He could only recognize the people who were after him or perhaps gave a great impact in his life. This girl however, gave no impact for him to remember. Well, not really. He knew he had seen that pink hair before, but where?

"Are you listening to me?!"

Edward turned back to look at his blond childhood friend. Her blue eyes were icy and threatening. "Yeah, forehead. Don't mention it again. Got it."

Winry's lip twitched. "You…!"

"Brother! Please apologize…" said his brother in his most innocent voice.

Scratching the back of his head, he glanced at the girl who paid no attention to him whatsoever. This kind of pissed him off, and he didn't even know why. "Hey."

Her figure jumped a bit, being startled because of him. Her head slowly turned to face him. Green eyes blinked, waiting for something to be said.

"Sorry."

There was total silence for a few minutes until one of Winry's automail tool gave a great impact on Edward's head. This caused the alchemist to yell in pain.

"You called that an apology!?" screeched Winry.

"I said sorry! That literally **is** an apology!" defended Edward.

"That's not a proper apology for her!"

"How do you even know!?"

"I just do!"

"That's an illogical statement!"

"What did you say!?"

Both Sakura and Alphonse just stared at the two blonds arguing among themselves.

"Are they…always like this…?" asked a monotone Sakura, she was staring at the two blonds fighting with their might.

"Yes…" came the answer of Al, who was also staring at the two blonds snapping at each other.

Oh how she wished she was back in Konoha. This was like watching Ino beat the crap out of Shikamaru, who literally had done nothing wrong. It also felt similar to her friendly arguments with Naruto before he had left the village. The scene was making her homesick. She sighed, all she had to do was get a book that was owned by Lily's husband, get clues about going back to Konoha, and then she'll already be back at home training with her teacher, and living with her parents back again. She just had to wait, just for a little bit then she'll be home free.

"I'm really sorry about my brother's behavior…" whispered Alphonse, watching the fight between childhood friends in front of him.

Sakura looked up to the metallic armor. She was hesitant to smile at the armor since she knew there couldn't possibly a body inside from the previous encounter she had with 'it'. Instead she just nodded even though she didn't know if he was looking or not.

"Brother, Winry, you should really stop," piped Alphonse as he looked over at the people surrounding them. It was so embarrassing to get stares from strangers. Especially unpleasant ones.

Winry gave one final glare at Edward and piped down. "…So Sakura, why are you here anyway?"

Sakura replied. "Yesterday's train was delayed and I had to exchange that ticket with another one. This train was the only way to get to Rush Valley."

"What could have caused it to be--" Alphonse was rudely interrupted by his older brother.

"Why couldn't you go with her if you wanted to visit Rush Valley!?" cried out Edward accusingly.

Winry crossed her arms. "Who would pay for my ticket?!"

"Is that supposed to be funny!?"

Once again the yelling started. The two young passengers just sighed and watched the round two of the fighting. This was going to be a very long train ride for them.

* * *

"Did it work!?" whispered Ino to Shino and Chouji.

The three young ninjas were on top of a tree watching 'Sakura' behind the window, talk to Shizune, who was already catching some mistakes in Sakura's behavior this morning. This of course caught the attention of a blond, a bug user, and a chubby ninja. So what did they have to do? Watch over 'Sakura Haruno' for the mean time.

"…"

Shino stood silent, and just stared at the 'Sakura' figure from the top of the tree he was standing at. This mission was - how would Shikamaru put it? - troublesome for him.

"I'm sure you told him what Sakura would have done in that medical situation, so he did okay," said Chouji placing a potato chip inside his mouth.

"Yes, but Kiba isn't skilled at medical jutsu's now is he?" snapped Ino to her teammate. Chouji just gulped his chip and nodded.

"He knows some stuff," said Shino, arms crossed, and leaning on the tree.

Ino and Chouji stared at the bug user.

"He has to take care of Akamaru when he's injured."

"Doesn't Hinata do that though?" questioned Ino.

"She used to, until his sister, Hana I believe, had forced him to learn some medical jutsu's since the mission on brining back Sasuke."

"Oh yeah, Akamaru was seriously injured," Chouji said, another potato chip was placed inside his mouth.

"Yes, ever since then Kiba had asked Hinata for the basics."

Ino frowned and placed her index finger on her chin. "I can't really picture Kiba being a medical user."

"Well he's playing a really good job as Sakura," pointed Chouji, looking back at Shino. "Why is his transformation longer than others?"

"He was put in difficult training," was the short reply of Shino.

Ino shuddered at the dark aura surrounding Shino, she then whispered something to Chouji. "D-Do you really think … Kurenai-sensei's training is that hard?"

Chouji whispered back. "Probably, Asuma-sensei sometimes mutters '_her genjutsu is just to strong_' or something like that."

"Somehow I really pity--"

A scream interrupted Ino and Chouji, their head snapped back to the window where 'Sakura' had been. The only words that the two teammates heard from the bug user was:

"Ah, he's been found out."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Man it's taking so long just to get to Rush Valley!" complained Ed, hands behind his head. "Stupid train…"

"Stop whining, Edward."

Ed glared at Winry, but he said nothing back. His eyes once again landed on the pinkette in front of him. Somehow he had been staring her a lot, why?

Who could not keep eyes off of that pink hair? It was so …

Distracting.

Curse all pink haired girls!

He needed to think of the philosopher's stone! The incident of laboratory five! Anything but not that stupid pink head girl!

"What is it Edward-san?" questioned a curious young girl, who was sitting in front of him.

Golden eyes glared. "Nothing"

**WHACK.**

He was hit by Winry once again.

"Stop being rude to her already!"

"I wasn't being rude!" cried out Edward rubbing his head. "Sheesh…"

Winry frowned and crossed her arms. "Anyway… Sakura?"

The pink haired kunochi averted her eyes from Edward to Winry. She blinked. "Yes?"

"Why are you going to Rush Valley again?" questioned the blond, leaning in a bit to get a closer look at the younger girl.

"Lily-san, Sheska-san's mother, had asked me to visit some family friends and get something from them."

"Are you guys related?" she questioned once again.

"Umm, yes. Cousins, something like that."

It was a total lie, but being a kunochi who was stuck in another world, she had to lie. Looking down at her lap, she wondered what was happening back at home. Was everyone safe? Were they even worried about her? She trusted Shikamaru's plan, whatever it was, but she couldn't help being a little bit doubtful.

"How is your homeland anyway?" asked a curious Alphonse.

Sakura looked up at the metallic armor. Her lips formed a smile. "Very pretty… everyone at the village is helpful. It's very lively too! Well … not as lively as it was before, but everyone is trying their best to make it lively as before."

"Xing must be an astounding country then!" exclaimed young Alphonse.

Sakura nodded. It wasn't Xing that she was talking about, she didn't even know the country at all! But perhaps he bought everything that she said, well at least she hope he had bought everything she said. If not then she would be in trouble now wouldn't she?

Now it was Winry's turn to ask. "You said it was more livelier before. What happened?"

Unconsciously Sakura grasp her red kimono dress. Hand shaking, memories of Sasuke and Naruto began to corrupt her mind. Because of the two of them missing, Konoha wasn't the same as before. She missed their friendly fights as teammates, she missed those times of accusing Kakashi-sensei for being late, and missed the times where they would go to Ichiraku Ramen stand for lunch. Even the Fifth Hokage missed the annoying blond obnoxious boy that always tended to cause her trouble wherever he was.

Edward raised an eyebrow as he saw the girl in front of him change expressions. He sat silently though, he was also curious about the Xing country too. Sounded interesting.

Sakura was hesitant to reply, but did so non the less. "Umm, well a villager…left. He was always the lively one from our village, obnoxious too. He always tended to annoy people, but it always lifted up our spirits up. Anyway, he left for some training."

Winry's lips curved into a smile, it almost resembled a cat's smile. "Oooh~! You talk as if you're in love with this guy~!"

Sakura's lips twitched. Her blood was boiling, but she was restraining herself from screaming at the blond teen. "N-Nothing like that."

Her hands forming into a fist, she hit the side of the bench she was sitting in. Small pieces of wood were now broken. "I don't think of that _guy_ as a person to love that way. Nothing like that…"

Everyone's face paled as a small -or rather medium size- hole was imprinted there. Of course everyone was scared of the pink haired kunochi, but the one more scared of this situation was Alphonse as **he** was sitting next to the pinkette.

'_B-Brother…I'm scared…_' thought the young metallic armor, eyes filled with fear.

Winry gaped at the scene, face still pale, she tried to change the subject quickly. "S-So! Le-Let's move one shall we? Ahaha… anyway, you two, what made you guys want to see your old teacher anyway? Ahahah…"

It took a while for Edward to register his brain back to the question that Winry was asking, he was still astounded by the small punch that the girl had made, but … she had made a hole in it! That was **not** normal. At least not for a thirteen year old girl…

Golden eyes meeting green. The pinkette tilted her head.

"Edward!" hissed Winry.

"W-What?"

He looked back at Winry. "Oh teacher? Right… Uh…We've got two reasons."

"And that is?"

Resting his chin on his hand he said. "We've been on a loosing streak already, so we want to get stronger."

He was rudely interrupted by Winry. "Are you guys just thinking of fighting?!"

"It's not like that idiot! I don't just want to get stronger at fighting, but get stronger on the inside, right Al?"

"Right!"

Interested Sakura leaned in a bit. "Is your teacher really strong?"

The two Elric brothers stood silent. Soon a gloomy atmosphere appeared, causing the two girls sitting next to them to hesitate.

"Brother! The memories are coming back!" cried a teary metallic armor.

"Just hold it Al!" said a teary Edward.

'_W-Why does… this remind me… of something similar…?_' questioned a nervous Sakura to herself. She was now feeling bad for even asking a simple question. Just what kind of teacher did they get?

Winry hesitantly tried to change the mood. "W-Well what's the other reason for going…?"

"Asking teacher about Human Transmutation…" a serious Edward said.

"Human Transmutation…?" whispered Sakura, not understanding what that term meant. She looked up to see Alphonse. He looked pretty serious too, just like his 'older' brother. '_What is that? Some kind of justsu?_'

'_Perhaps it has to deal something with humans, but transmutation…it sounds kind of…is this a medical justsu…?_'

She was too preoccupied with that term that she didn't take any notice of the conversation. She also was oblivious to the gloomy state that the two brothers had put, but what caused her to come back from her thoughts was a distinct smell… it smelled like…

"Ta-da! Apple pie!" cheered Winry.

"Wow! It looks good!" cried Alphonse like a child.

Sakura stared at the apple pie. "This looks like…"

"Yup! You're right on the dot Sakura! This is made by Mrs. Hughes!" chirped Winry. "There's a lot, so grab a piece!"

Sakura grabbed the napkin that Winry had given her, and she scooped part of the pie. She sniffed at the scent. She really loved Gracia's cooking, it just had a mothers touch, and she loved it. Taking a small piece of it, she tasted the sweet juice of the apples. It was so good!

Taking a note that Alphonse wasn't getting anything, she questioned him. "Why aren't you getting anything Alphonse-san?"

This shocked the poor guy next to her. She blinked her eyes, as he stared down at the ground.

"Uh…well I…"

"He's in training!" said a laughing Edward nervously. "He's training himself to be an alchemist so… that's why! Hey Al! I'll eat your share okay?"

"Y-Yes brother!"

Sakura glared at the metallic armor next to her. "That's not healthy. Training without proper food isn't what you would call training. Eating apples is good for you, you know? Ever heard of this saying: an apple a day will keep the doctor away?"

"Y-Yes, but…" the hesitant Alphonse was ignored.

Sakura still continued her health speech. "Apples are source of both soluble and insoluble fiber. Soluble fiber such as pectin actually helps to prevent cholesterol buildup in the lining of blood vessel walls, thus reducing the incident of arteriosclerosis and heart disease. The insoluble fiber provides bulk in the intestinal tract, holding water to cleanse and move food quickly through the digestive system. Of course it's better to eat an apple with its skin since almost half of the vitamin C is just underneath the skin. Eating the skin also increases insoluble fiber content. Also cinnamon is good for you, it contains vitamin C and K. Vitamin K's potential role is to increase bone mass."

"Wow…" said a speechless Winry. "For your age… you sure know a lot…"

"Y-Yeah…" said a hesitant Alphonse.

Sakura smiled, oblivious of her surroundings. "I learned from the best! Hokage-sama trains me hard, but if I want to become a good medica-nin I have to…"

She bit her bottom lip immediately.

_Oops_?

Darn her and her oversize brain that contained so much health facts!

Edward leaned in, causing her to back away a bit. "So…Whose Hokage? What's a medical-nin?"

The only thing that Sakura could do at the moment was take a bite of her apple. And thus she did.

* * *

Kyaa, the next chapter should be done by the end of April. I'm keeping my promise, I'm putting two chapters up this month! Man, so tired! I want an apple pie right now too…


	12. Maiden in Distress

_Chapter 12: _**Maiden in Distress**

**

* * *

**'_This person is the one we must dispose of?' sighed a man rubbing his temples, today's work was just troublesome, but when he got orders he had to get them done. He was holding a small picture in his hand._

'_Yeah,' an unknown voice was heard from a dark ally. 'That one knows too much.'_

_The man stared at the dark alley, then nodded. 'I suppose you're going to do the job?'_

_White teeth could be seen, and the figure of the unknown voice stepped forward. 'Of course.'_

* * *

She royally messed up this time.

Golden-eyes were always fixed on her young thirteen year old figure. It bothered her when she could feel those icy glare of daggers behind her back.

It bothered her _a lot_.

'_Stay calm Sakura…stay calm,_' she thought as she kept herself composed. Right now the group of teenagers were exiting the train station. They had finally arrived at Rush Valley, a place where modern automail mechanics resided at. The area resembled a bit like Suna to Sakura, but the buildings were certainly different. They looked exactly like the ones back where Sheska and Hughes lived at. The weather was hot, there was a little bit of wind in the city. Fanning herself The book that Lily had told her about contained information about Konoha's symbol, so she needed to find that first. It was her first priority, however, how can she when she doesn't have a clue where to search.

Digging into her shorts pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper. The words '**KLEIN**' was written in the piece of parchment. Green eyes stared at the paper a little longer, Lily had secretly given her this paper along with the train ticket. Now she had to find anyone named Klein around this city. Turning around to meet a glaring blond, she gave a fake smile.

"I guess we split up from here," Sakura said. Her eyes were mostly focused on Winry, she was ignoring the blonde boy next to Winry.

The light blonde female gave a small frown. "Yeah…but I mean, we could help you with whatever you're looking for!"

Shaking her pink head, she tried her best giving her new friend a reassuring smile. "No, that's alright."

Arms crossed, Edward kept his glare still. He didn't like the girl in front of him, she didn't give him enough information of what a Hokage or a medic-nin was. She also seemed nervous talking about it, it rose his suspicion about the girl. Not that he had one in the beginning … but now he did!

"Well if you say so…" mumbled Winry looking a bit disappointed that she would have to part ways from Sakura. Alphonse bowed down mimicking Sakura's actions.

"If you need any help, we'll be here for a few days," said the hesitant Alphonse.

Blinking her eyes, she nodded. "Take care everyone."

"You too!" the two childhood friends said in union to the pink haired girl. Edward stood silent, just watching the pinkette kunochi go. Finally when the girl had left, and none of them could see her they began to head the different direction than hers.

"Ed…you're a complete insensitive idiot," said Winry with a harsh tone in her voice.

Baffled he turned to the blonde. "Say what?"

The armor looked down to his older brother. "Brother … you were being a complete jerk."

'_What the hell did I do?!_' the state alchemist thought surprised that he was being attacked by his own brother and good childhood friend. "What the hell?"

In frustration Winry stomped her way to the streets. "And this is why I don't have female friends to talk to! It's all thanks to you!"

"What?!"

"She's right brother…"

"You too Al!?"

Meanwhile on the other side of Rush Valley, Sakura looked around the streets. They were busy and filled with people chatting and selling products. It was never this busy in Konoha, unless there was a sale in the markets. Lips forming a smile, she started to wonder how it would feel to live here in a busy city. It was almost as busy like the city that Sheska and Hughes lived in, but it was more livelier than the city she took shelter at. When passing by she was surprised to see some people wearing armor. It was like part of their body (either arms or legs) were made from some sort of armor. Raising an eyebrow, questioning their appearance, she wondered how in the world they got metallic body parts. How can you even put them on and function properly?

Amazed by the automail surrounding her, she failed to notice where she was going to be exact. Frowning as she noticed that she was getting off track, Sakura looked around the place and paper. Perhaps the name in the paper was referring to a store. If it was a store it would take her at least a whole day to actually find the store, the place was a bit smaller than Central, yet it was still big place. Watching a young woman with a bag of groceries pass by, Sakura decided to ask for directions. Jogging towards the woman, she caught her attention.

"Um, do you know where Klein is?" she questioned, trying her best not to have any weird accent that would cause her to have strange onlookers.

The brown haired woman turned to the pink teen. Smiling, she adjusted her bag of groceries, and pointed to a certain direction. "Three blocks heading north, then you turn left and walk five blocks ahead. A green house with, yellow dandelions pots are there. Mrs. Klein tends to ignore people if they have no interest in buying flowers. So buy something to make her talk."

Sakura smiled, and bowed down. "Thank you very much."

The brunette giggled. "It's so cute and rare to be asked directions from a child like you."

Sakura gave a hesitant laugh. "Yes."

* * *

Kiba sighed as he sat in the chair, his loyal canine by his side. Scratching the back of his ear nervously he couldn't take the feeling of being glared by the Hokage and her assistant. He was doomed, and he knew that very well. Once caught by the Hokage meant that he had to tell the truth right? The only problem was that Shikamaru _**never**_ told him what to say if he was caught by the Hokage.

"Stupid deer shit…" he muttered darkly, careful for the Hokage not to hear. Akamaru whined and nervously looked up to his master.

Slouching slightly his eyes were fixed to the window. He wondered if Ino, Chouji, or Shino were caught by now. They were carefully watching his moves, and secretly tell him what he did wrong while being 'Sakura.' He wanted his friends to get caught too! It wasn't fair that he would be the only one to be punished by the Hokage!

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

His back stiffen as his name was yelled out by the Hokage. His eyes carefully landed at the great leader in front of him. Akamaru was nervously looking from his master and the great village leader.

He was royally doomed.

Kiba knew she was pissed off at him. He also knew how much the Hokage had a great liking to her new pupil. If he told her that Sakura was in another world because of a stupid book that Hinata and her found in a section of the library that was restrict off limits, he knew he would meet his face with a fist. The Hokage would probably beat him up and call him a liar. He would probably do the same thing if one of his teammates or close friends went missing and he heard that pathetic excuse.

He felt Akamaru's cold nose on his exposed toes. He was worried that his master was in very, very deep trouble. Giving a soft smile to his loyal dog, he looked back to face the Hokage.

He noticed that she was rubbing her temples in frustration.

_That_ was not a good sign.

"Inuzuka Kiba…" she hissed his name.

The dog-boy gulped. "Y-Yes Hokage-sama…?"

Her amber eyes glared at the young Inuzuka. "Where is Sakura."

A gulp could be heard. "W-Well … you see…"

He was _not _going down alone!

Right…?

* * *

Sakura stared at the flower shop in front of her. She dreaded the place, it reminded her of the flower shop back at home. Back in _her _world. Groaning, Sakura finally had the guts to open the door. A small ring of a bell could be heard when she entered, she guessed it was sign of a costumer entering the place. Looking around the store she noticed dozens of different flowers she had not seen before, some however did look familiar.

"Welcome to Klein's flower shop," said an elderly voice from the corner. Sakura gave a hesitant smile to the older woman.

She did like the woman with the groceries told her to do. Searching for a random flower, she came upon a pink one with yellow tips. Going to the counter she pulled out some money she had been saving. "Um, I'll buy this one."

"My, what a pretty flower you've chosen."

Sakura gave her a hesitant smile. "Y-Yeah…"

"A bill would be fine, I'll make it cheap for you," the elder woman laughed, as she reached her hand to touch Sakura's cheek. "What lovely skin you have."

Smiling, Sakura nodded.

"Are you giving this to your boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

"Ah, but this flower is very special…"

Curiosity got the better of her. "Why?"

"It represents everlasting friendship and love," the elder chuckled once again. "Cute isn't it?"

Sakura nodded again. "Um… are you Mrs. Klien?"

The woman's eyes widen, and soon her facial expression sadden. "I'm sorry deary…"

Sakura tilted her head a bit, confused at what the woman was saying. Why apologize?

"She just died four days ago due to a stroke. Her husband has been dead for about a year, I'm just a good friend who used to work with Miranda. A very lovable woman she was!"

Sakura's hopes of ever going back to her world just disappeared. Her last chance was gone…

Now what was she going to do?

* * *

I apologize for the delay. This chapter was actually 12 pages long, but because of finals I accidentally didn't save it. My fault really. I was studying and typing this around midnight. Yes, I was pissed off for a very long time, but here we are! A new chapter right? I think I might be able to update this weekly kinda, now that summer is here, but I still have classes so I'm not sure. I'm sorry this is a very short chapters, I think I might be able to update faster if they ARE short chapters. Think I should do it? At least for the summer. xD;


	13. In need of help

**Chapter 13:** In need of help

* * *

A pink flower with yellow tips was on her hand as she walked timidly around the big city. After buying one flower she had left the flower store. The elderly woman had told her that her dear friend Mrs. Klien had a stroke and apparently all her belongings were either given to charity or burned. Sakura had asked if there was any unusual book, but the woman replied that it may have been burned along with other useless books that the library did not take. That small event just happened about a few hours ago. Groaning, Sakura walked inside a small park. She sat on a random bench and sighed.

"Just what am I going to do now…" she muttered clutching her head with her hands. "This isn't fair!"

Sitting there for minutes, she wondered what she was going to do next. Her headband was tucked inside her bag that Gracia had given her. Looking around the city, she didn't even know where to go.

At this point she truthfully had no idea what to do anymore. Her only hope left was to actually wait for Shikamaru to think of something (_not to mention contact her_). He had better think of something quick because she couldn't take these feelings of anxiety, nausea, and depression all mix into one. It was driving her mad. She wanted to go home.

She wanted to go home **now**.

Sakura looked up at the sky.

She missed Konoha.

"Sakura?!"

She didn't want to look at the person who had just called her name. She knew who it was, it wasn't that she didn't care about the person who had called her name. It was just that she was currently troubled. A troubled kunochi was not good at socializing in a time like this.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" asked a blue eyed girl with blond hair.

She really missed getting trained by the Fifth Hokage. She didn't care if she had to wake up at five thirty in the morning just to prepare for her lessons.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" questioned the metallic armor.

She missed talking to Ino whenever she would go to the flower shop to get some flowers for the patients. They would both bicker for an hour scaring some costumers away, but it didn't matter because in the end their friendship just grew stronger. Of course there was still that stupid silly rivalry between them.

"She looks a little pale if you ask me," said the older brother of the metallic armor.

Dragging Kakashi-sensei every twice a month to the hospital was also fun. He would make up excuses just to not go to his checkup. It was the first time she had ever seem him terrified. But she missed her teacher so much. What would he advise her at a time like this? What would he do? She needed his advice!

"Hey Sakura…what's wrong?"

Naruto.

Oh how she now missed Naruto of all times. He had left the village, but with a bright smile. A smile that told her, they **would** bring back Sasuke. A smile that told her everything would be alright.

How she wished everything would be alright.

But it wasn't going alright at all.

She wasn't back in Konoha, training like she wanted to. She wasn't going to be able to bring back Sasuke. They weren't going to bring him back because she _wasn't_ in Konoha. Team 7 was…

"Sakura…?"

The pinkette looked at the female blond of the group. Green eye stared at ocean blue ones. Water began to run down her cheeks. She was crying, for the first time in a very long time.

There was a rule that ninja's shouldn't show any emotion. It was a rule she needed to train, but there was no hope for her was there? She was stuck in the world, and she wouldn't be able to go back to her own.

Where her family, friends, and teachers were at.

She was stuck in another world. No way of going back.

She was alone.

"Sakura…?!" cried out Winry a bit shocked that the girl in front of her was suddenly crying. Edward and Alphones stood there uncomfortably, just watching the girl cry and not doing anything.

"I just…want to go back home…"

* * *

It had been hours since they had entered the stupid library. Shikamaru was not pleased at all since then. He grabbed another book, and he was again filled with bunch of stuff that wasn't to his importance. His eyes carefully glanced at the shelf once again.

If he didn't bring Sakura home, who knows what the Fifth Hokage would do to him. Who knows, Naruto might join the beating because he couldn't find a way to bring the pink kunochi back.

People!

Shikamaru was a tactic ninja, not some genius who could figure things out like a piece of cake. He was bad at socializing, he wasn't a genius at that. He sucked at house cleaning, and more importantly he lacked confidence within himself sometimes. The young ninja groaned in frustration, he hated when people put their trust in him too much.

He scratched his head and groaned again.

He wasn't made out of gold!

The two young women looked at the black haired ninja with curious stares. The two of them tilted their heads to the side at the same time.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

Winry sighed, as she took watch over Sakura. The pinkette was currently sleeping like a child, blankets covering her petite figure. Not to long ago, the young girl had suddenly just burst into tears, of course Winry (being the older female), tried to comfort the young pink head. It didn't work, only more screaming of '_going back home_' were heard.

At the time Winry didn't think about what she meant, but after calming her down (which took at least about an hour to do), she began to wonder what in the world she meant. Did she miss the Hughes family? Is that what she meant? Or perhaps her actual family which were at …

'_Wait a minute…_' thought Winry surprised that she didn't even ask where her current residence was at. '_Does she even live in Central?_'

Pondering, Winry stood up from the chair she was sitting in, and began walking towards the door. She looked back at the pink haired girl sleeping soundly. As Winry shut the door, she was face to face with the Elric Brothers. They stood in silence, and waited for anyone to talk.

"I-Is she alright?" questioned Alphonse hesitantly.

Winry gave a silent nod. "Yeah. She's currently sleeping right now."

Edward crossed his arms. "S-So she's not crying anymore right?"

Blue eyes stared at the short blond. A small smile formed on her lips. "Right now she isn't, but …"

"But?" both brothers said in unison.

"She cried herself to sleep."

The brothers looked around the room. What else was there to say? As they stood quiet, Winry became hesitant to even say anything to them. They looked rather worried and serious at the same time as they watched their childhood friend become hesitant. She wanted to say something of course, but she didn't want to trouble them at all.

"Winry," Alphonse piped up. "Is something the matter?"

Winry rubbed her arm, and looked down at the ground. "Well I was just wondering…"

"About what?" questioned Full Metal as he took a good look at the posture of the blond in front of him. For some reason, he hated seeing her so hesitant and weak. She wasn't like that at all, at least her personality wasn't like that.

"Sakura kept crying about going home, I mean I know she's from Xing and all, but why did she come here?" Winry said as she walked towards the couch. "If she's that lonely she shouldn't have come to Amestris."

The Elric brothers stood quite, and soon they also began to take their seats on the couch in front of Winry. They sat in silence the whole time. Winry shifted her gaze from the ground to the window.

"We should get something to eat," she suggested putting a small smile on her lips. "We should also get some food for Sakura when she wakes up."

The two brothers nodded in agreement.

* * *

"But Hokage-sama!"

"That's an order Shizune!"

"But we can't just bring them back from a mission just like that!"

"Shizune," came a low hiss from the elderly woman. "If you don't bring back the team I formed for Asuma, you'll be the one regretting not sleeping for a whole month!"

A small 'eep!' could be heard from the dark haired female as she quickly left the door. Sitting in the chair, Inuzuka Kiba just stared with wide eyes at the leader in front of him. Akamaru, his loyal pup, was hiding behind the chair Kiba was currently occupying. The small white dog was shivering with fear as it tired to look away from Konoha's Kage.

Her icy cold eyes then landed on the thirteen year old boy cowering in fear. She gave him a glare as she walked toward him. The boy tried to back away, but couldn't due to the chair. Leaning in just a bit, the blond stared at the young boy.

"In the book, where is Sakura now?"

Kiba began to sweat. He seriously didn't know, Ino was reading the book last time before she passed it to Hinata. He could smell the strong sent of the Hokage that she was giving. If he didn't tell her, he knew he would be put in the hospital for a month! But would she even believe him that he didn't know at all?

"I-I…" he began, but was cut shortly after the door slam open.

"Hokage-sama!" cried a Chuunin level ninja. Kiba began to pity the guy as he received a death glare form the Hokage. He began to fear for him as a punch landed on his stomach, causing the wall to crack. In Kiba's mind he knew he was alive still, but by his animalistic instincts he was pretty sure he was almost dead.

"Kiba, answer me now."

He stared at the older blond.

She stared back at him with her cold brown eyes.

Kiba gulped. "Y-Yamaka Ino knows…"

He didn't care if the other young blond hit him, at least he would know that her punches wouldn't kill him. On the other hand, his sensitive ears would be in pain, but all of that didn't compare to what the great Hokage would do to him.

He preferred Ino's screaming than the Hokage's critical punches any day.

* * *

Drizzle.

She could hear rain droplet's softly hitting the window of the room. Slightly opening her eyes, she stared at the table next to her bed. A cup of water stood there, and another cup of water with a flower inside next to it. She was completely mesmerized by the pink flower with yellow tips. It looked like a daisy, but at the same time it was more of a lily due to the petals. Her green eyes focused on the flower rather than her surroundings for a few minutes. She closed her eyes, and once again began to hear the soft sound of the drizzling. The pinkette opened them, and shifted her gaze to the wooden ceiling. Using her arms as support she lifted herself up from the bed, making her self be in a sitting position.

"…"

She stared at her hands in front of her. "I'm alone in an unknown world."

She hugged her knees as she placed her forehead under her arms. She stayed in that position for several minutes, that is until she heard thunder which caused her to snapped her head up. The pinkette kunochi glanced once again back to the window.

"A storm…?" shifting away the white sheets covering her lower half, she got out of bed and walked towards the window. She noticed people covering themselves with anything they had on their hands. Some were near stores, waiting for the rain to stop so that they could continue on home, and some were just running towards the nearest place where they wouldn't get wet.

The young kunochi didn't know for how long she was staring at the gray clouds, or the people covering themselves from the rain. As if she was in a trance, all she did was to stare at the people in Rush Vally.

Sighing, she turned her head away from the window. The kunochi looked around for her bag that the nice wife of Meas Hughes had given her. She wanted to switch into her clothes that Gracia had given her before she left Centeral. Noticing that her bag was laying on a chair opposite of her bed, she grabbed it and pulled out the clothes.

Now all she needed to do was to find the bathroom.

* * *

"Eh?" questioned Hinata as she flipped the page of the book she was currently holding. She tilted her head to the side, questioning what in the world this drawing in front of her was. Her fingers began to unconsciously trace over the drawing. She looked over at Shikamaru who was talking to Temari. She wanted to get the attention of the lazy ninja, but decided against it

The discussion that he was having with the four pony tailed blond seemed quite important and intense. Perhaps he was telling her what was going on, and what they were trying to find. Eyeing the two of them, she wondered if she take the book for later investigation. The figure that was drawn in the book looked rather familiar to her. Her eyes narrowed at the drawing. Something about the drawing had bothered her from the very start. Looking back to the book and her fellow ninja friend, she couldn't decided what to do with this other book. She really didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but this book was bugging her.

"Hey Hinata."

Shikamaru's voice had startled Hinata. Quickly looking over at the pineapple head, clutching the book two books she had with her tightly, she gave him a hesitant smile.

"Y-Yes Shikamaru-kun…?"

He rose an eyebrow questioning her actions. He shook them off seconds later. Pointing to a certain direction he said, "We'll be over there checking the foreign history section."

The dark haired female nodded. "Okay."

Once the Sand kunochi and the lazy ninja left, she quickly placed the two books on the ground. Taking a seat on the floor she flipped to the page where she once that that image before. Then she flipped the other book open, the one where Sakura was currently stuck inside of. Her left hand unconsciously clutched her headband.

"S-Sakura-san…?" she whispered, careful for not to disturb the other two who seemed to be discussing about the previous Kazekages. "Sakura-san are y-you there?"

There was no reply. Hinata's milky white eyes quickly glanced from the first book to the other one. She wanted to make sure about the drawing she was seeing. She could have sworn it was the same figure that had sucked Sakura to the book.

If Sakura were to describe the image that was below her before she disappeared into the book, and it turned out to be the exact dame figure then they already had some type of clue to bring her back home. But Hinata wanted to confirm this information before talking to Shikamaru. She needed to be sure, instead of giving the genius ninja information that she _might_ think could help bring back the pink haired kunochi.

Hinata tried communicating again with Sakura. "S-Sakura-san…!"

There was still no response.

All the dark haired female could do was sigh. Her eyes was soon focused on the new book with the familiar drawing. Something about the picture just bugged her. It wasn't a good feeling either.

* * *

In her new clothes, Sakura placed her dirty ones on the chair where she had left her bag. She dried her hair with the towel she had on, her green eyes soon gazed at the window. The storm was still pretty bad, but it was getting a bit better than before. Her head snapped to the door as a knock was heard. The thirteen year old girl was hesitant to open it, but did so other wise. Turning the knob she noticed brown eyes staring at her. The male in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"Is your name Sakura?" he questioned looking down at her. He was much taller than her, he was probably older than her. Her head nodded none the less, she had answer his questioned. "Well, there's a phone call for you. Please follow me."

Sakura blinked her eyes, and tilting her head. What in the world was a '_phone call_' anyway? She followed the older male while closing the door (_she made sure it wasn't locked_). They walked toward the front desk, and he had pointed to where the 'phone' was. "Tell me when your done with your call."

The pinkette nodded, and walked towards the new technology. She had seen such device, back in the Hughes's house. Gracia was the one who mostly used it, but she had seen Meas use it before too. She picked up the phone, and placed it next to her ear. She was mimicking the same actions she had seen Gracia due when '_talking_' to this thing. "Hello?"

"Sakura!" the voice on the other line cried out. The pinkette could have sworn it was Winry's voice.

"W-Winry-san?" questioned the kunochi a bit startled to hear the voice of a friend from this thing she had next to her ear. "Is that you…?"

"Yes!" Winry cried out excitedly, but then her voice was filled with worry. "Sakura are you okay now?"

Looking down at the ground Sakura shook her head. She stayed silent for a few seconds, but decided it was best to reply to the blond who was waiting for her answer. A small smile appeared on her lips, Sakura really didn't want to worry the people that were taking care of her. They had done so much to help her these past few hours. "I'm okay now."

Her voice sounded doubtful, and she knew that the blond wasn't believing her condition. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Listen, I have to go, but I wanted to tell you that Al, Ed, and I won't be coming to the hotel room tonight."

The kunochi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We have to wait till the storm clears, we're pretty far away from where the hotel is," replied Winry. Sakura could have sworn she heard Alphonse talking on the other line with Winry, but she could be wrong. "Listen Sakura, Alphonse says that we're going to be there by breakfast tomorrow morning, so think you'll be alright by yourself for tonight?"

A nod. "I'll be fine."

There was a pause on the other line.

"Sakura, take care okay?"

For the first time that day, she smiled. "I will."

The kunochi hanged up (having a little trouble at first), and informed the brunette that had called for her about finishing her call. Sakura went back to the room, silently walking towards it. Opening the door, she shut it once she was inside almost desperately. Green eyes stared at the empty room in front of her. It was too quiet for her comfort. Right now she really didn't want to be alone, especially at this moment where she felt all depressed. She really wanted to get back home, yet all hope was lost. Walking over to the bag that had been given to her, she pulled out her headband that represented her village.

'_S-Sakura-san…!_'

Green eyes suddenly widen. She clutched her headband tighter. "Hinata!?"

There was no response for several minutes, and Sakura had lost hope on contacting the Hyuuga Heiress again. Yet…

'_Sakura-san is that you…?_'

She could be crying tears of joy, but right now was not the time for such thing. "Hinata did you and Shikamaru find anything in getting me back home?"

'_N-No…not yet…_'

Sakura frowned clearly not liking that answer. It seems that even Shikamaru was having some trouble back in her world. Had they clearly not found any sort of clue yet? She _really_ wanted to go home now. "Are you sure you haven't found any sort of clue, Hinata?"

'_Shikamaru-kun is still looking around, but …_'

"But?" questioned the pinkette. "But what?"

'_Sakura, do you remember that thing that sucked you to the floor?'_

Truth to be told, the memory coming to this world was still a bit hazy. She could remember being almost devoured by the floor, but remembering the stuff surrounding her was blurry. Closing her green eyes she tried to focus on that day she had touched the book. Still her memory was a bit hazy about that day. She couldn't remember that well. "Not really Hinata, the memory is a bit ha-"

She was cut off when she heard a scream. It wasn't a scream for the current world she was staying at. It was Hinata's scream from her world. Green eyes widen slightly with worry. "Hinata?"

No response. "Hinata!?"

Still nothing.

Trembling slightly, she dropped her headband on the floor. Eyes widen, she looked down at it. Just what in the world had happened on the other side?

"W-What just happened…?" she whispered terrified by all the assumptions her brain was thinking. They weren't positive ones either.

* * *

The two had instantly ran to where the scream had come from. They stopped shortly after what was before them. They eyes widen with horror as the female was currently being … turned into small pieces of particle. They saw her eyes widen with fear as almost all of her body was gone. Her eyes gazed at her directions before all of her disappeared. A sudden flash of light blinded the dark haired male, and dirty blond female. They had covered themselves with their arms from the light. Once they noticed that the light had vanished, they only stared at two books that were on the ground.

The male was suddenly shaken by the dirty blond haired female. "What the hell just happened?"

There was no response, so the older female shook him again. "Answer me, Shikamaru!"

The pineapple head just stared eyes widen at the scene his mind was still replaying the scene again. His trembled hand pushed away the blond sand ninja. His feet hurriedly went to where the dark haired female had just stood before disappearing into nothingness. He threw the two books away, trying to find what in the world was the white thing that had been glowing below his companion.

All he stared was at the concrete floor. Nothing else. He banged his fist to the ground. "Damn it what the hell!?"

Now it wasn't just the pink haired kunochi who had disappeared, but now it was the eldest Hyuuga from the main house. The Nara was clearly in big trouble. Not just by the Hokage, but the Hyuuga clan itself.

Hopefully the overprotective cousin, Neji could give him a hand.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Super late! I'm actually going to inform you that this will be completed before Edward and Alphones meet Ling. There will be a new 'saga' for this. Much more romance and rivalry in the next 'season'. Hopefully you guys don't mind though. I know for sure that in the next story the chapters will be much longer though. It's what I'm planning, but lets hope those ideas will last. Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Working on the next chapter! (:


	14. Problems can’t go Away

Chapter 14: **_Problems can't go Away_**

* * *

She had been literally thrown into the ground as if she was a sack of potatoes or something similar. The thirteen year old girl clearly didn't like the feeling of pain rushing through her body. She was groaning in pain, her whole body was sore, she could barely move a muscle. Opening her eyes slowly, all she could see was white scenery surrounding her everywhere. Not caring about the aches in her body anymore, she immediately sat up.

Her eyes widen as she stared at the door in front of her. It was like a stone wall with many kinds of drawings and letters she could not recognize. She carefully studied the texture of the door, and wondered why in the world it was doing in the middle of nowhere.  
A cough suddenly caught her attention. Her head snapped towards the sudden sound. What she saw caused her to immediately turn back to face the door in front of her. A blush spreading from ear to ear. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"Eep!"

Feet trembling with embarrassment, and the pink blush turning even pinker each second. She couldn't help, but ask a question. "A-Ano... D- daijoubu ka...?"

Because she was facing the other way she was not able to see the person slowly turn its head around. The person with dirty blond hair let out a small gasp. The girl with dark navy blue locks turned her head slightly to glance over at the naked person. Her eyes were in state of shock as she saw the malnourished body behind her.

Turning her whole body to face the person, she couldn't help but stare. She couldn't say it was a disgusting scene in front of her, she had seen much worse, but she could say it was a pitiful sight. The body had barely any muscle, and rib bones could be seen. The girl winced and looked down.

"A-Anata wa..."

"You're not my soul..." the boy replied roughly, as if he had not talked in years."I cannot go with you because you're not my soul..."

The girl blinked, and took a step forward. "So-u-ru?"

"I'm sorry..."

The girl blinked a couple of times. "He*?"

Too busy looking at the boy with a malnourished body; she did not take the time to realize that the door behind her had opened. She was too late to realize that hundreds of black hands were pulling her towards the open door. The girl narrowed her eyes, and soon veins could be seen.

"Byakugan!" she cried out. She struggled to get free from those creepy hands that were pulling her. She cried in protest, and the her gaze landed on the boy. He did nothing of course; all he did was just stare at her sadly. As she was pulled inside, and the doors were closing, all she heard from the boy was something she could not understand.

"I'm sorry."

Perhaps someday she would be able to understand those words.

* * *

"Hurry up Ed, Al!" cried the blond female as she placed both hands on her hips, and gave them an annoying facial expression. "We promised Sakura that we were going to eat breakfast with her! I don't want to be late because of you two!"

"She's so demanding," muttered Edward Elric as he was walking next to his brother. "So not cute," he mumbled looking to the side opposite of his brothers' sight. He was able to hear his brothers' soft giggles. The male blond glared at the metallic armor next to him.

As they were walking they were getting closer to the hotel they had paid for to stay for two days at the least, but the armor had decided to stop instantaneously causing the two blonds to also stop. They turned their head curiously staring at Alphonse Elric. Edward was the first one to question his brother. "Al?"

"Why don't I get breakfast for you guys?" he asked. It was mostly directed to his brother more than his childhood friend. "I mean so …"

Edward sighed. "Yeah go ahead Al. Here take some money though."

Digging into his pockets, Edward gave a few coins to the armor in front of him. With a smile, he said. "Just get something simple, nothing fancy."

"Okay!"

Edward Elric could sense that his brother was actually happy doing such chore. Turning around, he noticed a blond female frowning. "Why are you…?"

"Fore-" He shivered at the sight of a death glare. "Erk. Sakura will question again, why he can't eat remember?"

Winry warily nodded, feeling almost guilty for questioning their actions.

"So he's going to make up a lie that he ate something on the way," he finished briskly passing by his childhood friend. "C'mon, he'll catch up."

Winry sighed in defeat. She knew they were right, after all they had not told Sakura about their past event. They probably wouldn't, so it was best to keep pretending that there was a body in Alphonse's suit of armor. She nervously glanced to where Alphonse was heading, and then back to where Edward was going.

"Man…" she muttered before catching up to Edward. "Hey, Ed."

"Hmm?"

"What if Sakura found out?" she questioned, carefully looking at his expression.

His golden orbs looked up at the sky, having a thoughtful expression on him. "Then we'll tell her what she needs to know."

"What if she doesn't understand this whole situation?" Winry pondered, her index under her bottom lip looking thoughtful.

"Then let's leave it at that."

The female frowned, not exactly liking the idea at all. She couldn't say a word in anything though. It was after all their situation. She could however advise them, but would they listen? Most likely not. Winry sighed, and decided to just watch what would happen if the pink haired girl would find out about their bodies. Winry hoped that Sakura would take it well if she were to find out about the Elric's secret.

* * *

"Ugh…" muttered Asuma as he flicked away the cigarette butt to the ground. Tiredly he pulled out his secret stash of cigarettes that was on his vest pocket, and took out another one. He didn't light it though; he had left the lighter back at the hotel room they were currently reserving. With dull eyes he half glared and half stared at the boy in front of him.

"The spring of youth is among us Asuma-sensei! Let us catch up with Shikamaru-san and Hinata-san!" cried out Rock Lee as he was leading the way. He stopped shortly, and looked back. The fourteen year old frowned as he noticed that Asuma was lagging behind. "Asuma-sensei, are you alright? Is the great youthfulness of this city not enough?"

Asuma's left eyed twitched. "I'll get Gai for this…I swear," he muttered darkly passing by the boy with the outrageous green outfit.

"Yoshi! The Spring of youth is uplifting!" said the enthusiastic taijutsu user as he was catching up to Asuma. They both stopped at once carefully watching the scene before him.

"Shikamaru…?" questioned Asuma raising an eyebrow. Rock Lee instantly looked around trying to find some sort of distraction. Lee couldn't help but blush slightly at the words that came from Asuma's mouth.

"Heh can't believe he's actually dating that Suna girl."

All Rock Lee did was shake his head, not believing what had come out of the older man's mouth. Such a misunderstanding! Just as Lee's gaze was once again fixed at the couple that had come out of the library, he had briefly wondered what had happened to Neji's cousin, Hinata.

* * *

"We're back!" cried out a female voice.

Sakura stopped folding her washed clothes she had done yesterday, and smiled brightly at the people that had just come to the room. She placed her shorts at the table, and gave a slight bow. "Welcome back. Glad you guys came back."

She suddenly felt arms around her shoulders. Winry had suddenly hugged her with full force. "Oh Sakura! You don't know what I had to do yesterday!" Sakura had suddenly felt the blonds hand tremble slightly. "I was pretty scared actually," she heard Winry mutter.

Frowning a bit, Sakura looked back at the other figure that had just closed the door. Edward instantly looked away at Sakura's gaze, almost feeling guilty for some reason. She curiously kept her gaze at him wondering what he was going to do. Sakura felt the hug loosen, and was now face to face with a grinning Winry.

"Well anyway right now Al is getting some food for us right now," she looked back at Edward. "I'm going to go shower, Ed be good to Sakura."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, sure."

Blue eyes glared at the blond figure. "I mean it Edward."

"We'll be fine Winry-san," assured the pinkette to the blond. "I think the water is warm right now."

Winry jumped for joy, giving a quick hug to the young girl, and a glare to the male in the room, she hurriedly went to the bathroom. Once she door shut, Sakura went back to was she was doing before she was interrupted. Taking a seat, she began to fold her red kimono. She knew that the blond was watching her; somehow he didn't trust her so Sakura was hesitant to actually organize her stuff that was inside her bag.

"So," began Edward taking a seat in front of her. "Xing huh?"

"Yes," the pinkette said finally finishing folding her clothes. She placed it next to her pants, and then with her green eyes looked at Edward. She gave him a hesitant smile. "Is something wrong Edward-san?"

"Why do you put '-san' in everyone's name?" he questioned. He leaned back, and crossed his arms. "Is it common in Xing or something?"

"Oh it's … a way to show respect, I think it's how someone would say 'Mr.' or 'Miss.' Very similar," Sakura said in a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps it's better to call it … honorific or suffix?"

The blond also looked thoughtful. Not helping, but be curious about the foreigner, he leaned in. "Think you can tell me more about these … honorifics?"

With a bright smile, Sakura nodded. "Un! I shall!"

Edward couldn't help, but give a grin. Maybe talking to this pinkette kid wouldn't be such a bad thing. Soon their first fairly well conversation started.

* * *

"You're telling me to what?" hissed out the female Suna kunochi. Hand on her hips; she glared at the boy in front of her. "You just want me to leave all the duties I have here just to go to Konoha, and tell some revenge sucking blind eyed freak of a cousin that the heiress of his clan has gone missing?"

"_He_ has to find out before anyone," said Shikamaru as his eyes narrowed. "If the Hyuuga Clan were to find out…"

"Tch," four pony tails crossed her arms. "Go tell my brother about it right now, I'll prepare for this _stupid_ mission."

Shikamaru sighed. "Thanks, Temari."

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she was walking away from the Konoha ninja. "_You_ just owe me a _long_ tour of your village."

The male scratched his neck nervously. "Troublesome."

Just as the female left the hotel room, Shikamaru's gaze was currently on the sky. He banged his fist on the table, not being able to control his emotions at the time. Somehow he had literally screwed up this time. If the Hyuuga Clan were to find out about a missing upper member, who knows what might happen to his own clan. Right now he was playing a very risky game. Lying to the Hyuugas was not part of his plan to bring back the pink haired kunochi. Actually having Hyuuga Hinata inside his book was _not_ part of the plan.

"Damn it."

* * *

He had to hurry; he didn't want his brother, Winry, and their new friend Sakura to starve because of his lateness. Running, Alphonse couldn't help but worry for them. It really wasn't his fault for his late timing actually. The line to get the food was pretty long, and he patiently waited for twenty people who were in front of him order first.

The metallic armor let out a sigh. He was currently carrying a pink box filled with what would be breakfast for his brother and his friends. "Sometimes I wish I had brother's attitude and impatience."

Running metallic footsteps were heard along with some people chatting along the way.

"What am I thinking?!"

A sudden flash of light in a dark alleyway made Alphonse stop his tracks. He stood still, and once he could have sworn the light disappear, he quickly headed that way. He passed by trashcans and random stray cats (although he was tempted to pick them up and stuff them in his armor). He stopped once he saw a laying body on the dirt ground. Alphonse gently placed the package of food down on the ground, and took a step forward where the body lay.

"U-Um…"

He bent down, and gently turned the body over, just to see a gentle sleeping face. A girl with navy blue hair that reached her shoulders was sleeping. She had weird clothing to begin with, but something wasn't right. Alphonse looked around the area; he could have sworn he saw a flash of light come from here. Going back to the girl, he knew he could not leave her here alone in the cold ground.

He noticed that she was starting to wake up since her eyes grimaced. Her eyes slowly opened, she blinked a couple of times but something bothered the metallic armor. The girl had no pupils which meant that she was blind as a bat. But what would a blind girl be in an empty alleyway in the first place?

"Excuse me, are you alright?" questioned Alphonse with worry in his voice. If she was blind then that meant she didn't know of his presence.

Again the girl's presence disturbed Alphonse as veins began to surrounding her eyes. It freaked him out a bit, but what caused him to be disturbed more than the veins around her eyes, was the way she was looking at him. It was as if she was seeing through him which was something he did not like at all. The metal armor took not of her shocking facial expression.

"A-Anata wa…karada o m-motsutteinainodesuka…?" she whispered. He could hear fear in that tone of voice she had used.

Hesitantly Alphonse tried to keep his calm. "I-I'm sorry I…oh no!"

The girl had fainted. Instantly Alphonse carried the girl to his arms, went to get the box filled with food, and dashed out of the alley. He had to get some sort of help.

Alphonse was currently blaming the thought he had previously before finding the unconscious girl. He couldn't believe that he had wished he had his brother's personality. "It's all brother's fault!"

* * *

I leave you there now. (: Enjoy the chapter!

He – It's actually pronounced "Eh", I learned that the hiragana "Ha, Hi, Hu, He, Ho" were mostly for distinguishing laughs or types of sounds. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was told that by my Japanese teacher. Blame heeer! D:

Anata wa karada o motsutteinainodesuka – You hold no body? I was actually going to use 'nikutai' which I think means 'flesh meat' but I think the kanji was too difficult, so I used my level two Japanese vocabulary. Sorry! This phrase could be wrong though, I was having trouble using the kanji "Mo(tsu)" a lot. Bleh!


	15. Heiress of a Clan

Chapter 15:** Heiress of a Clan**

* * *

_"I... I love you with all my heart!... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets... because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!... I would do anything for you! So... Please just stay with me!"_

"So they're usually used as a way to show respect or when you first meet, what if you know them for quite some time?" questioned Edward looking thoughtful than ever. He looked up to see the rosette-head female looking at the window rather mesmerized. The blonds lips formed a small frown, just what in the world was the kid in front of him looking at? So he had decided to also look out the window, nothing particular was there. Only a couple arguing about who knows what. Looking back at the pinkette he notice the small frown on her lips, and instantly he knew that she was bothered by the argument that the couple were having for some reason.

"Hey," he said trying to get her attention. "Hey...!"

Snapping out of any thought, Haruno Sakura looked back at the blond surprised. She blinked her green eyes, and tilted her head to the side. "Yes?"

His frowned deepened. "You seemed ... intrigued by what was happening outside, I thought I had to bring you back by throwing a book at you or something."

Her lips twitched. "Oh sorry, was there something you needed?"

Edward crossed his arms and stared at the thirteen year old. Numerous of questions were on his head as he carefully studied Sakura in front of him. She stared back, feeling a bit hesitant from all the attention the blond was giving her, of course she was trying her best to act casual though. The act however couldn't fool Edward because he noticed that the young girl was looking around nervously wondering what to do next. The older Elric sighed and rubbed his temples. Girls were weird especially this pink haired girl in front of him. He decided to just bluntly ask what was on his mind.

"How old are you?"

"Eh?" was all Sakura could say, she was confused by the sudden question. "Um, I'm thirteen."

"I'm fifteen."

She blinked her eyes. "Oh, I see."

"What city are you from Xing?"

Sakura stiffen at the question. His golden orbs were carefully studying her, one wrong hesitant move would cause the teenager doubt of her 'heritage'. So she decided to just say the village she was actually born in. "Konoha."

"Why did you come here?"

She bit her lip. "To visit family members."

"Why?"

Her left eye twitched in annoyance. Why so many questions? She hated being interrogated by someone she barely knew. "Why does it matter to you?"

He looked away rather arrogantly. "Because I don't trust you," he said bluntly as she blinked her eyes a couple of times. Sakura crossed her arms, and narrowed her green orbs.

"I never asked to be trusted Edward-san."

The Amestrian boy stayed quite for a while, as soon as he was about to say something the door had opened. Clearly not liking the way he was interrupted he glared at the person from the entrance door. He was about to yell but stopped when he noticed his younger brother frantically looking at the room searching for something. He raised an eyebrow once he noticed what his brother was holding.

"Al, what are you carrying?"

Surely he wasn't carrying a cat. The figure was to big to be a cat. He rubbed his temples, leave it up to Alphonse to bring some strange creature from the streets to the hotel. "Al," Edward said warily.

"Brother! I need help! She ... she just laid there in the street," cried out his frantic brother stepping inside and shutting the door with his foot.

Edward focused on the person his brother was carrying, and then pointed at the couch. "Put her there."

Sakura curiously looked over Edwards shoulder since he was clearly blocking her view. Green eyes focusing on the figure, her eyes widen when she could see a very familiar jacket. Quickly the thirteen year old kunochi went to Al's side leaving a surprised state alchemist behind. Checking if the girl that Alphonse was holding was currently alright, Sakura pointed at the couch. "Leave her there and quickly get water, I think she's getting a fever."

The metallic armor obeyed the young kunochi, and left the room quickly to get some water. Edward stood close to where the unconscious girl was, and carefully watched how the pink head was taking care of the navy blue haired girl that was about her age too. Amber orbs never left the pink kunochi as he studied her. Edward felt that it was almost as if Sakura knew the unconscious girl. The new girl looked pretty pale and was wearing such a strange outfit, it looked also outrageous. Who in the world would wear such a warm jacket in such a hot city?

"Nan de...Hinata."

The eldest Elric brother did a double take at the pinkette as he heard her speak with her mother tongue. For some reason it seemed much more softer and soothing when she used her first language rather than Amestrian which seemed forced. He wouldn't describe the language heavenly, more like elegant.

"Hey..."

Sakura turned towards him meeting his amber eyes. "Do you know who she is?"

The thirteen year old stood quiet before nodding a bit. "She's ... a friend."

Edward frowned, and stared at the unconscious girl. There were no wounds, but like Sakura had told his younger brother, she might be catching a fever. He could see her pale skin turning pink and noticed that her breathing was much more unstable than a normal persons.

The door that would be leading to the bedroom opened causing Sakura to look at that certain direction. Of course Edward was too busy studying the navy haired girl to notice such small motion.

"Hey Ed, do you think you can..." Winry stopped drying her hair with the towel she had on. Her blue eyes widen as she stared at the navy haired girl. "W-What happened?!"

"She's catching a fever, Alphonse-san is getting some water," replied Sakura checking back at her Konoha friend. The pink haired kunochi couldn't help but be puzzled by the presence of the Hyuuga Heiress.

* * *

"Hey where's Hinata?"

That caused for Shikamaru to jump a bit which was really out of his character to do so. Apparently to his disappointment, Lee and Asuma had noticed his strange behaviour. The two other male team members stared at him strangely. Shikamaru glanced around the room, and cursed himself for not hiding Hinata's personal belongings. He decided to just spit out whatever excuse he was thinking and perhaps he could follow it up.

"She's out with Temari."

Asuma glanced at Lee. "That's weird, I thought Temari was with you."

Lee continued. "We saw you both leaving the library having a very ... heavy conversation."

Shikamaru mentally cursed. He could explain the events to Lee later, but for right now he had to make them believe that Hinata was currently occupied. "Y-Yeah, we went to get a snack. Hinata stayed behind at the library. I think she's still there."

Right as Asuma was about to speak about Shikamaru's unusual behavior he was cut off by his student.

"Hey Lee, why don't we go get Hinata together?"

The martial artist blinked his eyes. "Can you not go alone?"

"No," hissed the shadow justu user. "I can't. I need you with me. Now."

Not wanting to disobey Shikamaru, Lee hesitantly nodded. "O-Okay, let's go!"

Asuma watched the two strange teenagers leave the hotel room that he had paid for. The adult male in the room sighed and rubbed his temples. "Something's not right, and I really don't like it."

* * *

Sakura placed a wet cloth on Hinata's forehead. She had been repeating the process two hours ago ever since Alphonse Elric had brought the pink haired female to the room. Green eyes filled with worry as Hinata's breathing was still uneven. She couldn't use her medical jutsu since it would bring attention to a certain short blond in the room. Speaking of the blond, he was glaring at her for some reason, expecting for her to actually show her skills or whatever she was hiding from him. This caused for Sakura to become rather self cautions on whatever she was doing. She had explained to the Elric brothers and Winry that the person in bed was her friend from her village in Xing. Either than that she had left behind that she was a Heiress from a very important clan.

"Look! I think she's waking up!" cried Winry going to the other side of the couch.

Everyone hovered over the unconscious girl as her eyes were trying to open. Once they did the two blonds backed away a bit. The only ones that didn't were Alphonse and Sakura since they weren't startled by the girls eyes at all.

"Hinata-chan!" cried Sakura, startling the navy haired girl with her fierce hug.

"S-Sakura-san...?!"

Privately speaking in the same language that the three Amestrian's did not understand, Edward noticed the way the new girl would give some secretive glances at his younger brother who was at the opposite side of her. The alchemist raised an eyebrow questioning the newcomers actions. However he was distracted by Sakura's head shaking, most likely telling the navy haired girl not to do or say something. Sakura decided to first introduce the strangers to Hinata first.

Sakura first pointed at Winry who blinked in confusion. "Onna no ko wa Rokkuberu Winri desu."

"Eh? Rokku-beru?" mimicked Winry confused why Sakura was saying her name so ... not Amestrain.

Sakura then pointed at Edward, who just crossed his arms and narrowed his amber orbs. That caused the pale girl to make a small 'eep' noise. "Eruriku Edowado desu."

Lastly the pinkette pointed at Alphonse. "Eruriku Arufonsu desu."

"A-Ano!" spoke the shy Heiress as she tugged Sakura's shirt. She then pointed at Alphonse, finger trembling doing so. "S-Sakura-san, ano hito wa..."

"A chotto omachi kudasai," said Sakura interrupting Hinata for a moment. "This is my friend Hyu - Erm ... Hinata Hyuuga."

"She's from Xing too? She can't speak our language?"

"I don't think she can Al. Hey! What's with the creepy eyes?"

"Ed that's rude! Please tell her excuse Edward's rude behavior."

Again there was a tug on Sakura's shirt which was done by none other than Hinata herself. Going to explain what her "friends" from a different world were talking about to Hinata, she was rudely interrupted by the Hyuuga. "Ano hito wa karada o motsutteinaino desu," she said pointing at the suit of armor who was now next to Edward not to mention looking confused as to why the new girl was pointing at him.

Felling confused Sakura blinked her eyes, and looked back at Alphonse with a neutral look. "She's saying you don't have a body."

"W-What...?"

At this point Edward stood in front of his brother. "What are you talking about? He has a body. I think your friend ..."

Sakura tuned out Edward's excuses, and looked back at Hinata. Her slender fingers were trembling slightly. The pinkette knew that her fellow friend would not lie to her, after all she was Hyuuga Hinata! The shyest and most kindest girl in Konoha.

"Byakugan?" she whispered to Hinata, who merely nodded.

"Brother, I think it's better if they knew the truth..." muttered Alphonse to his brother.

"Hey, hey, hey I don't think they deserve to ..."

"But what about Rose?"

"That totally a different situation!"

"Alright, ENOUGH!" cried out Winry hands on her hips glaring at the two brothers. Her direction then turned to Sakura who looked rather speechless and the fidgety Hinata. "Let's go eat breakfast then we'll talk about this when eating alright?"

Everyone was quiet, letting the silence answer for them which Winry took as a yes.

* * *

Okay so it ends here! I just wanted to make a small poll: Alphonse x Hinata, or Ling x Hinata? I'll leave that up once this (uhh, let's call it small) "season" ends alright? (:

Onna no ko - Young girl / Girl

Ano hito wa... - That person over there is ...

Chotto Omachi Kudasai - Please wait a moment


	16. Arguments In Rush Valley

Chapter 16: **Arguments In Rush Valley**

* * *

From side to side, Winry looked from the foreign girls to the brothers with her blue orbs. She noticed Sakura glaring at Edward as he did the same, the new girl would just look down on her lap looking hesitant, while Alphonse was sitting still. The blond female sighed, feeling uncomfortable by just sitting near the four people giving off such an awkward atmosphere. Winry couldn't think of a way to start a conversation, when the waitress came by to take their orders Winry couldn't help but give the waitress a grateful glance for breaking the awkward silence. Once orders were one wordily taken, the waitress left Winry alone to be once again uncomfortable.

Nervously, Winry began to take her chance to clear up the eerie silence. "So ... Sakura-"

"How does she know?" interrupted Edward as he had his arms crossed, and eyes glaring at the pinkette.

Sakura frowned and took a small glance at Hinata, who was examining the place they were currently at. The poor confused shinobi couldn't help but wonder how people were eating with such strange utensils. Sakura had been used to these experiences because of Sheska help. Green eyes faced back to amber ones. Her lips formed a frown, she didn't know if she should tell Edward about her "family specialty" that Hinata genetically inherited. She knew that the Amestrian boy would not believe her words either. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Edward clearly being defensive. "Hinata is a smart person, and I'm pretty sure ..." Sakura glanced at the armor sitting in front of Hinata. Somehow in the back of her mind, she knew something strange was going on with Alphonse and his brother. No matter how much she didn't want to say it, she had to defend her friend. "Alphonse must have slipped his identity like last time."

"Last time...?" questioned Edward more to himself than the others. He soon became protective as his eyes narrowed even more. "Now I remember why you were familiar. How could I have missed a freak with pink hair."

Green eyes glared and her hands trembled in anger. "Freak...?"

Winry was about to comment on Edward's choice of words, but he had beaten her first.

"You were that kid at Sheska's house, the one that spoke in a weird language."

Sakura decided to ignore Edward's insults, and turned to Alphonse who caught her attention. "That day ... I attacked you and you had NO head."

Alphonse gave a mute nod.

"Attacked?" questioned a bewildered Edward facing his brother.

"Brother, it's no use hiding it..." whispered Alphonse sounding guilty.

"And you wouldn't eat the apple pie that Winry-san had made with Gracia-san," accused Sakura having evidence to back up Hinata's statement. Hinata stared at her fellow shinobi, and instantly knew that the conversation was getting heavier than before. Perhaps it was better to have kept that statement quiet. "It's no use hiding it."

If looks could kill, Edward would have probably already finished off the foreign girl by his looks. "I wouldn't go talking all high and mighty if I were you. You're just as suspicious as we are!"

"Unlike some twelve year old, I have evidence to prove my suspicion!" Sakura argued back.

That comment had pissed the young alchemist off. "Twelve?! Are you saying I look like a fucking twelve year old that needs to be seen by a microscope?! You freakishly pink haired forehead freak! I'm fucking FIFTEEN!!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled out the only reasonable one at the table. The whole restaurant they were currently at was staring at the group of kids that were causing a ruckus. Winry's blue eyes were filled with rage and embarrassment. When she looked over at Edward, the boy had instantly shut his mouth, and when she stared at Sakura, the pinkette couldn't help but glance away feeling a bit guilty and insulted at the same time thanks to Edward's cruel words.

"Edward, apologize to Sakura."

Not wanting to get hammered in the head by his best friend, he did so. "...Sorry."

"Sakura, please apologize to Ed."

Looking over at the guy sitting in front of her, she sighed out a: "...I'm sorry."

Winry nodded satisfied with her scolding, but she had more to say to her friend. "Edward, enough with dodging the question. We have to tell them the truth."

Being protective Edward refused. "They don't..."

"Brother," interrupted Alphonse before another argument could start. "I think we should tell them the truth. But first, Sakura um... Your friend, how did she find out?"

Alphonse studied the way Sakura would look over at Hinata, then she asked something he wasn't familiar with. The language they were speaking in front of him and his brother was strange. As they spoke, the new girl gave off an apologetic expression to the pinkette. Alphonse waited for the silent Sakura to speak.

A sigh came from the pink haired kunochi. "I'll properly explain how she found out. You see ... she's from the place I came from, and in ..."

"What's the name of your village anyway?" asked the curious Edward still having his arms cross and not trying to lose his cool.

A small silence, but Sakura decided it wasn't that big of a harm. "Konohagakure no Sato."

"What does that mean?" questioned Alphonse interested in the meaning behind the name. "Does it have some type of meaning?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it in this language, so I'm not sure if I will give you the correct meaning," stated Sakura, who felt Hinata's curious gaze on her. "Hinata is from a very important family, and in her family theres a genetic trait among her family line. It's known as the 'Byakugan' in my village."

"Um, what is it?" asked Winry sipping some of the water that the waitress had given them not to long ago.

"I'm not exactly sure how since it's a family secret, but they can see through solid objects is the best way I can explain it," said Sakura calmly as she could be. She would leave out the Gentle Fist part out. She didn't feel it was necessary for them to know that part. Her green eyes made contact with amber ones. After a moment of a small staring competition, Edward sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's a long story, but both Al and I made a mistake when we were kids," the blond fifteen year old began to explain his tale.

* * *

"You're kidding right? There's no way Hinata-chan could have..." Lee was speechless as he was holding the book. "I-If the..."

"I already asked Temari to inform Neji about it," said Shikamaru glaring at the book that Lee was holding. The lazy shinobi sighed, and couldn't help but take the book away from Lee. He flipped page by page, trying to find where the story was at. "Now that Hinata's inside the book, who know what will happen if the Hokage or the Hyuuga family would do. As for right now, we have to tell Asuma that Hinata left back to Konoha."

Rock Lee began to protest. "But won't he be...!"

"He'll be a bit suspicious, but we have to play the cards right."

"Then what do we say?"

"We'll just say there was a sudden emergency, and left with Temari who also needed to attend some business in Konoha."

Rock Lee nodded in agreement, but he couldn't help but give his own opinion. "Should we tell Gaara about this?"

The shadow user rubbed his head. "Yeah, he knows about it that's why I had permission to enter a section of the library that's forbidden to normal citizens. He wants to figure out why Sakura is got sent to some strange world inside the book. He's also helping us however he can."

"Gaara has changed a lot hasn't he?" said Lee as he was walking next to Shikamaru.

"Yeah I guess."

"Shikamaru-san, what do you think would be Neji's first reaction to this?"

Rock Lee carefully studied the emotionless expression on Shikamaru who then turned to a troublesome look. Lee placed his hand on one of Shikamaru's shoulder. "Don't worry Shikamaru-san! I'm sure you'll be able to handle his Gentle Fist!"

Shikamaru groaned. "This is troublesome..."

Lee grabbed back the book, and opened it. He began to scan each paragraph. "I should see if Hinata-chan is anywhere near Sakura-san, or if it even mentions Hinata-chan at all."

"Yeah, anyway let's go visit Garaa and tell him about Temari going to Konoha ... Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well Hinata is safe and sound with Sakura..." muttered Lee glancing to Shikamaru.

"Alright..."

"But..."

Shikamaru didn't like the hesitant glance Lee was making. "But what?"

"She may have told the people she's with, about the Byakugan..."

Speechless, Shikamaru didn't know how to react or think about.

* * *

"Human Transmutation..." whispered Sakura as she was walking side by side with Hinata. They had left the resturant not to long ago, and now they were heading back to the rooms they were occupying at the hotel. The three childhood friends were behind the two foreigners.

"Sakura-san, doushitano?" questioned Hinata looking worriedly at her friend. "Daijabou ka?"

Giving a soft smile, Sakura shook her head. "Betsu ni."

Not really believing the pinkette, Hinata just nodded and decided to just follow her friend silently. Her eyes glanced back at the people behind her, and wondered what they were thinking. Throughout the whole conversation, she took note of how still Sakura was. She didn't know what was going on, but reading the atmosphere it was intense. Sakura had told her that she would explain once they would leave the restaurant, but there was still no explanation. Hinata noticed the glare that the blond male had given her, and she quickly looked away from his gaze.

"Edward stop glaring at her!" Winry hissed.

"To see through solid... that's bull! She's looks blind!"

"Brother ... I believe what Sakura said about her friend," piped up Alphonse .

Edward snapped back at his brother. "How can you believe such..."

"When she saw me, it felt weird when those veins surrounded her eyes..." said Alphonse staring up ahead where Sakura was talking to Hinata, probably about the conversation they had at the restaurant. "I think she can see through this ... armor."

"It's scientifically impossible... and what's this about veins?"

Before another argument could start or some complex conversation, Winry interrupted the brother's. "First things first, why don't we teach Sakura's friend our language?"

Edward stared at Winry as if she was crazy, while Alphonse nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Perhaps she could explain about her unique vision!" said Alphonse already liking the idea.

"Yeah! I mean you guys could take her to your teacher so she could teach her too!" said Winry not realizing the sudden stop from the brothers. Winry and the other foreign girls stopped. They carefully watched the stoned bodies of the Elric brothers.

"T-Teacher ... teach ... HER?" said Edward as he pointed at Hinata. "Are you CRAZY Winry!? She'll die!"

"You mustn't think of such cruel things Winry!" cried out Alphonse, as the two brothers hugged each other.

Winry crossed her arms, and gave off a dull look. "She'll be taught by your teacher enough said." With that the blond female turned around, and passed by the two kunochi girls. Hinata looked at Sakura, who merely shrugged. The two kunochi's looked over at the brothers, then back at Winry. Not exactly understanding the situation, they decided to follow the female blond completely leaving the brothers behind.

On the way back the five of them were quite, and when they got to the room they couldn't help but stare at the person in the room who was staring at two people in the room. One was a tall male with a wanna be feminine look, while the other was a tan looking female grinning from side to side. The tan looking female raised her hand, and waved it. "Hii!"

"Paninya!" cried out both Alphonse and Winry at the same time.

"Hey guys! How are you?" questioned the tan female walking towards them, but soon stopped as she saw extra company she did not know of. "Hey who are the other two?"

"Ah!" Winry cried out as she grabbed both Sakura and Hinata's hands. "This is the friend I was talking about in Mr. Dominic's house remember?"

"Well you were talking about a friend, but you never toldd me her name," said Paninya the tan female smiling at the younger girls. "Hi! I'm Paninya, and you two are?"

"Sakura Haruno," said Sakura as she bowed a little, it was hard to cut back on her cultural greeting. Paninya blinked her eyes, and mimicked the younger girl, not sure if she should have bowed or not. Her eyes then landed at Hinata's milky white orbs. Hinata looked from Sakura to the tan older female, she immediately copied Sakura's actions.

"Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yo-"

"Hinata-chan," interrupted Sakura. Hinata looked up to see Sakura motioning for her to stop her, she did so. Sakura turned back to a very confused female. "Sorry, she's new to Amestris. So she doesn't know the language or the grammar at all."

"Oh, uh ... that's okay."

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" questioned Edward glancing over at the male who was looking a bit ...

"Oh! Well I found a teacher for Winry!" said the cheerful tan female. "Right Mr. Garfield?"

"Oh my! Winry you have SUCH beautiful long hair!"

"Wait he's not..."

"What the hell?!"

"B-Brother?!"

"I'm Winry..."

* * *

"Well...this is weird."

"Brother don't be rude!"

"It's alright Alphonse-san," said Sakura as she was looking outside the window. "I'm already blocking his voice out of my head."

"You brat...!"

"Brother!"

"So anyway," started Sakura completely ignoring the blond male sitting next to the metallic armor. "Do you think your teacher will be able to teach both of us your language much better?"

Before his brother could give out an insult to Sakura for ignoring him, Alphonse decided to interrupt him. "Well, I'm not really sure if she can or not, but we can still teach Hinata if she wants! Besides, I think you're getting better at the language."

Sakura shrugged, and looked outside. Trees passing by, as the train moved caused Sakura to admire the country side that the train was showing her. "I suppose." Her green eyes then landed on the girl next to her, who was bashfully looking down at her lap. Her companions hair was growing longer, and it made her look much more feminine than she was before. Sakura's lips formed a smile, not only was Hinata's hair growing long, but she was training so hard just for a certain blond teammate she knew. A small mischievous thought occurred inside her mind. "I think I'll teach her something right now."

The male companions looked confused as they stared at the pink haired kunochi.

"Hinata-chan," said Sakura trying to get the attention of the Hyuuga Heiress.

"H-Hai?"

"Hinata-chan, gemu o shimashoo. Watashi o kite kudasai."

"Un."

"I like," Sakura began as she waited for Hinata. The girl blinked her eyes. "Itte kudasai."

The Hyuuga nodded, and began to speak. "I like..."

A smile formed on Sakura's lips. "Naruto."

"Naruto-kun?" she questioned tilting her head not understanding what the blond ninja she admire had to do with the game she was currently playing.

"I like Naruto," said Sakura not helping, but grinning at the shy kunochi in front of her. "Mo ikkai itte ne?"

Frowning just a bit, Hinata did what Sakura told her. "I-I...like Na-Naruto-kun?"

A huge grin escaped her lips, and Sakura enthusiastically nodded. "Ii desu yo! Ii desu yo! Mo ichido itte kudasai!"

"Brother," began Alphonse watching Sakura teaching Hinata Amestrian phrases. "I think Sakura is making fun of her friend."

Edward was still watching the scene as Sakura would animatedly teach her friend the same phrase over and over again. "...Al I'm pretty sure you're right."

"I like Naruto-kun!" cried out the determined Hinata, finally getting the hang of the "like" pronunciation.

"Hai, hai! Mou ichido!"

A sigh escaped the blond male alchemist. "Ugh, girls."

* * *

Done! Sorry for the delay, writing the first scene took me weeks to do. Ugh, and now I must do my midterm paper which I have NOT started yet. LOL. (: Enjoy!

Doushitano - Is there a problem?

Betsu ni - Nothing / It's nothing

Hinata-chan, gemu o shimashoo. Watashi o kite kudasai - Hinata, let's play/do a game. Please listen to me/I.

Itte kudasai - Speak please.

Mo ikkai itte ne? - Won't you say it once more?

Ii desu yo! Ii desu yo! Mo ichido itte kudasai! - It's fine/okay/good. It's fine/okay/good. Say it once more please.

Mou ichido! - Once more

Sorry for the long weak Japanese phrases. Next chapter will be the LAST japanese you'll ever read! So then you won't ever be confused ever again. :D


	17. The Teacher in Dublith

Chapter 17: **The Teacher in Dublith**

* * *

Somehow the streets reminded her so much of the place where Mr. Hughes house was. The city clearly reminded her so much of the place she was found by Sheska. It looked almost the same, but something gave off the difference between the two cities. It was probably the people passing by. Instead of tired or serious looking faces, it was more friendlier and relaxing city than the other one. Sakura smiled as she was walking behind Ed and Al with Hinata by her side. Whenever small children would point at her direction, and make a small commotion about her unusual pink hair, she would just smile at the children and wave at them especially the girls. Her green eyes landed on the red coat that belonged to the young alchemist. Her lips formed a frown as she thought about 'Human Transmutation' and Alphonse's body. She couldn't help, but wonder how it all had happened. They clearly didn't inform her that much about the actual theory of human transmutation and the basic understanding of it.

"Human Transmutation huh..." she whispered to herself as she walked next to the Hyuuga. Hinata tilted her head questioning Sakura's behavior, but said nothing of it.

As they continued walking, Hinata noticed the different culture in this world. To her the whole world was too exotic for her, it caused her to feel just a bit overwhelmed because of the cultural differences. The houses were a bit the same, but the structure was pretty different from back home. They continued to walk a bit more, until the brothers stopped.

"We're here," announced Edward looking up a bit. Sakura carefully also looked up at what Edward was carefully studying. On the building a big sign was the most visible thing that anyone could set eyes on. The big sign read "Meat", and Sakura wondered why they had just suddenly stopped her. "We've finally..."

"Come here," finished Alphonse who was also carefully watching the building as well.

"Yup. I hope ..."

Both Hinata and Sakura turned around as they heard someone behind them.

"Master isn't home...!"

"Yup!"

"Welcome!" cried out a loud male behind Alphonse and Edward. Both girls had already heard the strange male, so they weren't as jumpy as the brothers were. "Come in please...wait." The stranger took a step forward as he was holding a brown sack. His eyes narrowed a bit. "Huh? Aren't you Edward?" The blond mutely nodded. "Hey! Long time no see!"

"Are you ... Mr. Mason...?" questioned Edward a bit startled by the earlier event.

With out answering the alchemist question. "Haha!" The male with one hand began to pat Edward's head. "You're short as ever!"

Sakura couldn't help, but hold her in coming giggle. Of course Edward heard it, and gave her a deathly glare. Mr. Mason noticed the glare Edward had given Sakura, so he stared at the pink haired girl who had noticed the attention she was getting. "Hey Ed, is that your girlfriend?"

He then noticed the girl whose head was lowered than usual people. "Or is it...?"

At this point Edward couldn't help, but yell. "No! That's gross!"

Sakura couldn't help, but give in to her Inner Sakura emotions. "Who would want to date THAT thing."

Edward's eyes angrily widen, and his mouth gaped open. "Thing!?"

"Brother!" cried out the metallic armor. "Sakura! Please stop...!"

Mr. Mason amusedly couldn't help, but watch the two kids fight with each other. Of course his attention was now on the metallic armor male who was stopping the fight. "Hey whose the guy in the armor?"

Finally stopping his brother from saying another insult to his new friend, Sakura, he turned to Mr. Mason. Raising a hand behind his head, Alphonse bashfully introduced himself. "I'm Alphonse..."

"Oh! Are you two here to see Izumi?"

The two males stiffen as a certain name came up. The two girls noticed this and questioned their actions. Soon they began following the adult, and were told to wait for a bit. As the two brothers were stiff as a board, the girls couldn't help but whisper how stranger looking they were in their own mother tongue. Edward quickly looked at Sakura and Hinata as they whispered among each other.

"Hey Sakura! Ask your friend if she can see if there's..." he stopped as a sudden big hand was on top of his head. Slowly Edward turned to face the big guy with the hand. His body was twitching. "H-How do you d-do...Long time no see...?"

"Edward..." muttered the big male. "You're here, you've grown."

If Edward could nod he would have, but the big hand that belonged to the big male wouldn't let him. The man then looked at the girls and the metallic armor. He questioned them with his gaze. "And these are?"

"I-I'm Alphonse! These are Sakura and Hinata our friends! Long time no see!" said the nervous Alphonse as his armor was literally shaking with fear. Soon that big hand was patting the armors head.

"You've grown really tall," was all the male said as he then turned to look back at Edward, leaving a bashful Alphonse. Hinata who was next to the armor question why it looked so dazed, and perhaps it was even blushing. "What's the matter?"

Edward scratched the back of his head. "I came here to ask questions for Teacher...heh."

"Oh," was all the tall male said as he called for Mr. Mason. "Mason! Watch over the shop until I'm gone!"

"Yessir!"

* * *

Ino couldn't help, but be teary in the situation she was currently in. To be overworked by her great teacher was just too much! The girl clutched her hands into fists. She began cursing slightly and damning that Inuzuka for spilling the beans. Now that the Hokage knew about this situation, the whole plan that Shikamaru had done was all in ruin. It was all thanks to the Inuzuka. When she ever gets to see that Kiba again, she knew she would give no mercy to the dog lover.

"Ino."

The blond jumped a bit, and hesitantly looked over at the desk of the Hokage. "Y-Yes Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade warily watched her other pupil, as she was organizing scrolls that needed to be organized by year. It was still a light punishment that she had given Ino, but perhaps her next tasks she would do would get harder.

"Stop what you're doing for right now."

The blond obeyed the older woman, and turned around to face her Master. Facing the Hokage was scary for the Yamanaka in training. Her hands were trembling, and she didn't know what to say to the Hokage. Shikamaru never told her what to say if the Hokage would find out. Ino mentally frowned as she was being analyzed by the Hokage.

"In the book," began the Hokage as she folded her arms together and glared at the Yamanaka. "Where is Sakura."

"..." Ino's eyes couldn't help but look away from her teacher. Her hands were trembling a bit. Of course she wanted to tell her master, but who knew what the woman in front of her would do.

"Ino," the Hokage said getting the attention of the blond. "I will repeat this once more, and you will answer my question."

There was a small silence.

"Where is Sakura inside that book?"

Holding her breath and letting it out she couldn't help but respond back. "A country called Amestris."

* * *

Both Sakura and Hinata couldn't help, but stare at the woman Edward had introduced as 'Teacher.' Actually not to long ago, when their teacher had greeted Edward she had literally vomited blood in front of the two young kunochi. Sakura being a medical ninja couldn't help but worry as she ran to her side. This of course gained her a small smile from Edward and Alphonse's teacher.

As the two kunochi's sat in a small table filled with food that Alphonse and Edward's teacher had made, the pink kunochi couldn't help to hold her small giggles as she saw two nervous brothers. Alphonse was not eating anything as usual, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if her teacher had notice anything strange or perhaps she already knew of his problem. As the brothers tried to avoid any conversation as to why they came back, Sakura decided to ask for help from their teacher.

"Um, Miss Izumi…" interrupted Sakura, as she gave a small disapproving glace at Alphonse and Edward.

The woman, Izumi Curtis, gave a smile to the female ninja. "Yes, Sakura right?"

The pinkette nodded. "Yes, um…" Her green eyes glanced over at Hinata who was being interested by the eating utensils that the people of this world used. "I was wondering if you could teach my friend the basic language of this country."

"Teach her… Amestrian?" asked the baffled woman, who then looked back at her pupils who were nervously looking away from her gaze. Putting a scowl as she saw her pupils odd behavior, she turned around to see the pinkette and her friend. "Are you two foreign?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, we're both from Xing, and come from a small village."

She still hadn't told Edward and Alphonse about her true origin, but so far things were looking good. Her emerald orbs noticed the older woman's thoughtful expression, but soon a smile appeared on her lips.

"Very well, I'll teach her," she said, and her gaze soon was on Hinata who curiously and quietly stared back. "You'll learn the language in no time." She turned to her students. "Right?"

They stiffen at her gaze, that practically meant that they had to help as well. "Right!" they both said not wanting to disagree with their teacher. At this point the conversation was now onto the travels of Edward and Alphonse. Sakura was entertained by the story that Edward had told about his travels in a coal mine town where he had defeated or more like cheated the eastern colonel for the deed. While they talked Sakura had started to translate to Hinata what was going on. Sakura had stopped once she had heard Mr. Mason shout unexpectedly. The two startled ninjas waited for the male to apologize or do something besides just staring blankly at the two brothers.

"…So Edward, Alphonse! H-How has your training come along?" he had asked nervously glancing at Mr. Curtis. Sakura obvious to the secret messages that Mr. Mason and Mr Curtis were giving each other wondered what was really going on. Had she missed something?

"It's going great!" said Ed as he glanced up to his brother. "Let's show them Al."

"Yeah!"

As the two brothers stood up, Sakura decided to follow the two brothers leaving Hinata with the adults not understanding what was going on.

"Izumi…"

"I'm fine."

Hinata glanced at her new teacher, and wondered why she looked a bit troubled not to forget her husband who also wore the same expression as his wife. Blinking her eyes she stared at them a few minutes and then left to follow Sakura and the two brothers who were with Mr. Mason. Standing next to Sakura, Hinata pondered what was going on as the two brothers (mostly Edward) began stretching.

"Hey Teacher! Over here!" cried out Edward enthusiastically. Alphonse kneeled down, and Edward had given him a white chalk. Alphonse began to draw just as their teacher was finally observing the two brothers. Hinata and Sakura both waited for what was to happen, they curiously stared at what Alphonse was doing. It took Sakura a few moments to realize what the metallic armor was doing. She took a step back, a bit hesitant to what was going to happen. She pulled Hinata back a bit, Sakura did not notice the curious stares she was getting from the Curtis couple. Just as Alphonse placed his two hands on the ground where his drawing was, a blue light began to spark. The two female ninjas could not take their eyes off of the shifting of the ground that was forming an animal. Soon when the blue sparks disappeared, a solid horse with a saddle began to appear. Amazed Sakura took a step forward, Hinata mimicking her actions. Touching the sculpture, Sakura wondered how in the world it came to be.

"Pretty detailed work!" said Izumi examining Alphonse's work.

"It's …" Sakura was interrupted by a loud clap.

"Alright! My turn!" cried out an enthusiastic fifteen year old teenager as he placed his hand on the ground, clearly not doing the same process that his brother had done by using the chalk. Blue light emitted from the ground, and soon an exotic sculpture of a horse was created.

"Brother! Your creations should be more detailed than that!" cried out Alphonse to his older brother.

"Hey! You have a problem with my work!?"

Body trembling, Sakura could only stare at the Elric brothers. Hinata also stood quiet, her gaze on the ground. The two girls knew that familiar energy, yet somehow it was different. It wasn't the same energy that had transported them to this new world, it was just a bit similar, but the two of them could distinguish the difference by being able to sense it.

Hinata poked her fingers together, and nervously stared at Sakura. "R-Renkinjutsu desu ka…?"

The pinkette was silent, and looked down on the ground. Somehow the ground felt a bit different from before, could it be the Elric's doing? "Aa…"

* * *

"So, she left with the Kazekage's sister?" questioned Asuma as he lit his new cig. Doing so he took a deep breath, and exhaled making the smoke inside his mouth come out to be visible to the two young boys. "Did she say why?"

"Hyuuga business she muttered," said a lazy Shikamaru as he glanced out at the window. "She was in a bit of a hurry, so she left her stuff here."

Inhale then exhale. "Odd."

Rock Lee nervously sat on the tatami floor, reading the paragraph that had been telling him what Sakura and Hinata were doing as they were helping some character named Izumi with a child who had come and asked to fix her cat. As he was reading, he kept giving glances at the student and teacher as they were discussing about Hinata's disappearance. Hesitant he flipped the page of the book.

"Yeah, it is rather odd."

Asuma glanced at the stoic face of his student as he was looking out the window. Asuma furrowed his forehead, clearly not liking the situation. "Too odd."

* * *

This feels more like a filler, but don't worry! There will be some ninja action when the gang meets Greed. Oh I can't wait! :D Because I'm in spring break, I think I'll be able to post the next chapter next week. I'll try if I can!


	18. Her teachings, Her greed, Her emotions

_Chapter 18: __**Her teachings, Her greed, Her emotions**_

_

* * *

_

"Dog."

"D-Dogu…?"

Izumi gave a light smile as she shook her head. "Take out the 'u' in 'gu' and try again."

The thirteen year old heiress nodded. "A-Ano…Oh-ke-i."

Chopping celery, Sakura smiled as Hinata was being taught the foreign language of this world. Right now the only ones at home were Izumi, Hinata, and herself. Currently the guys were either at work. or they were either in the library. Izumi had decided to teach Hinata basic Amestrian yesterday night, and early in the morning. The heiress had been learning the basic grammar and vocabulary that was used in daily conversations. Right now as Sakura was observing Hinata's lessons, she could tell that Izumi was teaching her fellow teammate the types of animals right now. On the table were index cards with drawings that Izumi had made last night. Still smiling, she couldn't believe how one short idiot, and a metallic armor got such a wonderful teacher.

A door slammed open, causing Sakura to stop what she was doing, and she wanted to know who had made such ruckus. "We're back!"

Sakura glared at the blond teen. For some reason she still couldn't help to glare at the alchemist whenever he was near. She ignored the yell he had made, as Izumi had literally thrown a knife at him because he was too loud as she was doing her lesson. As punishment for being to noisy, Izumi had sent her ex-pupils to help Sakura with lunch. Alphonse happily agreed unlike his older brother who disapproved of the idea.

"What can I help with Sakura?" asked the kind metallic armor not minding to help others in need.

Thoughtful, Sakura looked around the kitchen. "Well, I'm chopping the celery…I guess you can stir the soup, and steam the meat."

Nodding, Alphonse did as he was told. Just as Sakura was about to finish her cooking task, she noticed the alchemist cross his arms, and he waited for her orders. Their stares were deadly. "What about me?" he asked Sakura, trying to patiently wait for what she needed help on.

Giving the older teen a dull look, she shrugged and went back to cutting the celery. "Peel potatoes I guess."

Edward's left eye twitched, but decided to hold back his insults since he surely did not want to get a knife thrown at his face again by his teacher. "Tch. Fine."

Standing next to her, Sakura couldn't help but give him a glare. He narrowed his eyes as well, and began to peel the potatoes with an extra knife that was next to the cutting board. As the two of them continued their task in silence, all they could hear were the lessons that Hinata was getting from Izumi, and Alphonse stirring the soup. It was awkward for the two of them to make a conversation since they didn't get along very well. Edward glanced at the girl beside him, he wasn't much of a talker, but he surely hated being in an awkward silence.

"You sure cut celery … like a pro?" He wanted to make a statement, not a question. Mentally groaning to himself, he knew he had messed up. He was a little surprised when the thirteen year old responded back.

"That's because sometimes I made lunch for my friends," she said as she was still chopping the celery, and moving it onto a plate. Edward could see a faint smile on her lips. "Sometimes I would make it for Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto. But it was mostly for Sasuke-kun, who…"

As her smile instantly turned into a frown, Edward just stared at the pink haired female. He gulped, and stared at the expressionless kunochi next to him. He was waiting for tears, or perhaps he was waiting for another reaction coming from her. Ed never did like it when girls would frown, it either meant that they were mad at him or they were about to cry any moment. He stop peeling the potatoes, and his left arm rested on her shoulders. That had brought some emotion from the pinkette. Golden orbs blinked, while emerald ones just stared what was in front of her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sakura turned to look at Edward's puzzled expression, then looked down at the celery. Slowly she nodded, not being able to comprehend why she had told him such thing. "Yeah. I'm fine."

_Chop. Chop._

She continued her task, and tried her best to ignore Edward's curious stare That was the end of their conversation.

* * *

"Shikamaru-san, it's been two days already," whispered Rock Lee to the Nara as he stared outside the window. "I think Asuma is getting a bit suspicious ever since he got that letter yesterday." Shikamaru did not talk and continued to stare outside of the window, which caused the taijutsu user to frown.

Clearly analyzing the sky, the genius began to think deeply of the situation he was in right now. Practically he was screwed from the beginning ever since Hinata and Ino had told him about this, and now he was dead meat since he had _lost_ the Heir of the Hyuuga Clan in Sunagakure. Still staring at the blue sky (for the first time sand wasn't getting in the way of the view), Shikamaru decided to confront his teacher about alchemy. Sure, his teacher had told him that he didn't know, but what about those who did? His teacher had to have some sort of connections. His father was the Third Hokage! He just had to have at least some sort of knowledge about it.

Closing his eyes for a few moments, then opening them, he stood up and began to walk where his teacher was at. Obviously Asuma gave him a curious stare as Shikamaru was standing before him. A puff of smoke hit the thirteen year old face. Of course Shikamaru coughed because of the lack of air.

"What is it?"

Shikamaru waved the smoke away. "Let's play shogi."

"Aa?" Asuma gave him a puzzled look.

"S-Shikamaru-san?" questioned a perplexed Rock Lee. Lee wasn't sure if Shikamaru was out of his mind. He wanted to play shogi? Now?

Shikamaru sat down on the tatami mat, and he faced his teacher. "I need to know everything about Renkinjutsu. Even though you may not know much, I want to know whatever knowledge you have of it."

A puff of smoke left Asuma's lips. Arms crossed, annd eyes on his student, he couldn't help to take note of how much his student had grown since the Chunin Exams. "Does this have to do about Kakashi's student missing?"

If Shikamaru had looked to his right, he could have seen Rock Lee's pale stone gaping face. His onyx eyes, however, were on his teacher. From the day that Asuma had received a letter from Konoha, Shikamaru instantly knew that Asuma was aware of what was going on. The two of them were just either too lazy or found it troublesome to confront each other about the situation. "It's troublesome, but it is."

Another puff of smoke, and then a sigh. He pulled on the shogi bored that was on his side to face his student and him. "Fine, but I really don't know that much about it. It's obvious the case is top secret from society. Anyway, what specifically do you want to know about Renkinjutsu?"

Setting the pieces to play the game, Shikamaru coolly responded. "What exactly is Renkinjutsu?"

Asuma began to set his own pieces. "Truthfully I don't know a lot about this topic, but I know there are three simple rules: Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction. Those three rules must follow the very important law that dominates those three."

Giving some interest, Shikamaru couldn't help but ask. "And that top law would be?"

Asuma exhaled the smoke. "Senju Hashirama would call it… Equivalent Exchange."

* * *

"Brother! You cheated!"

"What?! How did I cheat?!"

"You said there was a cat!"

"There WAS one! … When you turned around it was gone!"

"You cheated brother!"

Sakura crossed her arms, and was somewhat entertained by the two brothers arguing. Hinata was next to her, quietly studying the book that Izumi had given her to study. So far Hinata was doing really well in learning the language, she had the basics right, and some of the vocabulary too. Now all she needed was to move on to advance conversations and words. Sakura left her alone though, she didn't want to interrupt with her studies, but she couldn't believe that Hinata wouldn't get distracted by the ruckus that the brothers were making.

Right now the Elric brothers were training outside sparring against each other. Sakura was obviously checking out their training. The training was much different than her own or what she had seen Lee do, and truthfully Edward and Alphonse's movements were too … stiff for her liking. Perhaps it was just the ninja way she would do taijutsu. The forms were different, but they had the same similarities from the taijutsu she knew. As Sakura watched the sparring match that the brothers were having once again, she had the urge to fight one of the Elric brothers. Not a serious fight obviously, but more of a sparring match.

"How about you let Edward be your sparring partner?"

Surprised, Sakura looked back to where she had heard Izumi's voice. Alas, Izumi was behind Sakura observing the training that the brothers were having. Sakura blinked her eyes as she stared at Izumi, then back to the sparring match. As much as she would want to get up her feet and train, she really couldn't do it. It would give too much suspicion to the brothers, which she really didn't need right now. So instead she decided to decline the offer. "Um, I think I'll …"

Izumi clearly ignored her protest. "Ed!"

The blond looked back to his teacher. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you teach Sakura some self defense?"

Ed gave his teacher a surprise look. "W-What?"

At that Izumi cracked her knuckles, and glared at her student. "Is there a problem?"

Edward quickly shook his head, and motion for Sakura to come over. Not really wanting to spar in front of a crowd (it was only Hinata, Alphonse, and Izumi), Sakura slowly approached the alchemist. Her green eyes gave a dull look, and waited for Edward to begin his instructions. Sure, she was new to taijutsu, but her teacher did an excellent job for her to at least teach her how to punch and kick, basically learn the basics. Sakura frowned as she knew that Edward was analyzing her. He gave her a look that told her that he thought she was weak. Fist clutched, she decided she'll give the alchemist no mercy. "I know how to fight you know," she snapped, causing for Edward to take note that the girl could talk. Also putting a frown, Edward crossed his arms.

Edward was hesitant to actually fight a girl, but his mind kept telling him that he was only going to teach her not fight her. This was actually the first time he had ever had combat with a girl, and he was even going to seriously fight her! Carefully watching the thirteen year old, he sighed as he notice he had offended her again, and he probably will keep doing so unconsciously. "Yeah, alright you know how to fight. Sure."

The next thing Edward did was practically dodge. A swift kick was directed at him, and the kick was by the pinkette who looked rather angry than before. Not having time to attack (more like he didn't know how to attack), he decided to try an block her kicks that she was giving. By doing this it only made the kunochi a bit frustrated, so she switched her moves into punching. To save the suspicion Sakura didn't use her chakra as she was attacking Edward.

"Hey, you're alright at this."

Sakura took that comment as a compliment. She had needed training on her taijutsu, perhaps training with Edward wouldn't be such a bad idea. Just as Sakura was going to attack by kicking him, Edward raised his right arm unconsciously. That had shocked the two of them when they felt the impact. Sakura had immediately backed away, and began to rub the part of her leg she had attacked Edward. The alchemist had run to where Sakura was, and he began to check out her red marked leg.

"Damn it…"

Sakura wasn't really paying attention to the pain of her leg, instead her eyes were on Edward's metallic arm. It was true that he had told her about his mechanical arm the day they were discussing about Alphonse's body, but she didn't believe it until today. He sure did hide it from view, so she never got the chance to see it personally. Feeling the pain it had caused her clearly told her that the arm was indeed mechanical. Her emerald orbs observed the troubled alchemist who was asking her if she was alright. Staring at him just a bit more, she sighed then mumbled. "I'm fine."

Had alchemy done such thing to his arm?

* * *

Finally arriving at Konoha, Temari already wanted to go to the nearest place to sleep in. The three day trip to Konoha had tired her out, and she really needed to catch up with her sleep. Rubbing slightly her eye lids, she patiently waited for her papers to be checked. She always hated this part of going to another village, it was all that paper work the boarder patrol had to put you through. For the kunochi it was time consuming, and being not able to sleep for a day she was sleep deprived meaning she was in no mood to be patient. Then again when was it a time where she had to be patient? She never truly was.

"Can you please hurry it up?" she snapped as she banged her hand on the wooden desk. The ninja who was checking her papers nodded, and he quickly stamped some of them. Hands shaking he handed her papers back.

"H-Here you g-go M-Miss…"

Snatching them from his grasp, she placed her documents and passport inside her bag. She didn't even thank him as she walked away. Everything was still the same, Konoha was still looking better than they had about a year ago. Temari still felt a little guilty on betraying the Fire Village during the Chunin Exams even though they were allies now. As walking towards her destination that Shikamaru had described to her to go to, she took a good look at the streets of Konoha. After the blond idiot had left the village for his training, she noticed that the whole town felt different. It was as if some part of the village had disappeared. A small smile appeared, it seemed that missing one person could make a big difference to the village.

Walking for more than fifteen minutes, Temari arrived at her destination. She eyed the building suspiciously in front of her. The kunochi seriously didn't know why she was actually doing this, and she didn't even know how the freaky cousin of that mousy girl would react. If she needed to do paper work just to meet this guy, then she'll just have to tell the Hyuuga boy about his cousin tomorrow. Raising her hand, and knocking on the door Temari waited for someone to open the wooden gate. She could hear someone running from the other side, and soon someone had opened the door.

She saw those familiar eyes that she had seen on the Heiress a few days ago. Feeling a little agitated from the small glare she was receiving from one of the servants of the Hyuuga clan, she decided to certain Hyuuga she needed to talk to.

"Neji-san you say?"

Temari nodded. "Yes, is he in?"

"And who might be looking for him may I ask?"

Temari gave a sigh. "Temari from Sunagakure."

The servant nodded. "Very well, I'll go see if he's in."

The servant closed the door leaving Temari outside waiting. The blond crossed her arms, trying to patiently wait until the Hyuuga servant came with the mousy girl's cousin. Waiting for about five minutes, the door reopened again. Not by the servant this time instead the actual person she wanted to meet came out.

He gave her a stoic look. "What business do you have here?"

Giving a small attitude towards the Hyuuga male, Temari responded coolly. "It's about that mousy cousin of yours."

His eyes narrowed. "What about Hinata-sama?"

Temari mentally cursed Shikamaru, and she decided to have a word with him about the troublesome task he had given her. She really wasn't fond of this 'must get revenge' Hyuuga in front of her. She didn't even know if the guy had changed after the chunin exams. Temaristill thought of him as the creepy 'must get revenge' cousin of that mousy girl.

"Well," she began noticing the protective posture he had on. This was going to be one long day for her. "She went inside the book just like that Sakura girl."

* * *

It had been a three days since their stay in Dublin (make that four since today would be their fourth day staying at Izumi's residence). Right now Hinata was alone with Alphonse cleaning the store with Sig, who was currently occupied with the costumers. Outside, sweeping the floor, Hinata couldn't believe that she was understanding the language within four days. It pretty much amazed her how good of a teacher Izumi was.

"Hinata," said Alphonse brining her back to her senses. "I'm going to sweep the front of the store, want to come?"

"U-Um," she began looking hesitant. She still needed to clean her part. "Must clean here first. Not finished…Sorry."

The metallic armor gave a small laugh. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. Well if you need me I'll be at the front."

With that the armor left the thirteen year old alone. Hinata gave a sigh, and continued her work. She began to ponder what Sakura and Edward were doing. Earlier this morning during the brother's training, Edward had mentioned something about an assessment test he had almost forgotten to do. With that he excused himself hurriedly. Of course Alphonse was about to go to, but Izumi had stopped him and she had ordered Sakura to go. The pinkette gave a look to Hinata that she surely didn't want to go, but none the less she went leaving her alone with Izumi and Alphonse. The Hyuuga Heiress had gotten along with Izumi, but with Alphonse was a different story. She still was feeling weird out by the fact that inside the metallic armor there was no body. Obviously Sakura had told her the whole story back in Rush Valley when they all had discussed that heavy topic about knowing Alphonse's state. Hinata couldn't believe it though even though she had evidence to prove it.

Giving a sigh, she continued to work. After what seemed like ten minutes, Hinata finally finished cleaning up the back of the store. The Hyuuga had decided to tell Alphonse she was done, and if he needed any help she would gladly give a hand. As she reached the front of the store Hinata took note that Alphonse was not there. She walked inside, thinking that the metallic armor had finished, and only saw that Mr. Mason and Mr. Curits were still occupied by their costumers. She walked up to the counter, and she took note that Mr. Mason had seen her.

"Hey Hinata, finished already?" he asked giving the change back to one of the costumers.

Hinata nodded, and decided to ask the whereabouts of Alphonse. "Do you know…w-where Alphonse is?"

Mr. Mason blinked his onyx eyes. "Haven't seen him since you two decided to clean up the back of the store." The male glanced back. "Boss! Have you seen Alphonse?"

A grunt came out of the macho man. Mr. Mason gave a small frown. "Weird," she heard him mutter, he then gave a small smile. "Maybe he went back home. Why don't you go over there and see?"

Hinata nodded, and quickly left the store. Passing by houses and stores, she couldn't help but look around if there were any signs of Alphonse. How was it so hard to miss a metallic armor in this city? Finally at Izumi's home, she opened the door and gave an 'Okaeri'. She waited for a 'Tadaima', but shook her head realizing that the costume was not really used in the world.

Hinata had walked to the kitchen, and saw that Izumi was preparing lunch. Both of their eyes met, Izumi gave a curious expression. "Hinata? Why are you here?"

Nervously, she did her old habit by poking her index fingers together and looking down at her toes. "U-Um, seen Alphonse-san…?"

"_Have you _seen Alphonse," Izumi corrected. Before Hinata could say the correction Izumi gave her reply. "No, I haven't. Isn't he supposed to be at the shop?"

Not wanting to cause any worry or trouble, Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes! I was at … um, market and I … lost him. Must be at shop!" With that the girl left a very confused housewife at the kitchen.

Getting out of the house, and running back to the store Hinata gave a worried look. She really did not want to cause any worry perhaps there was nothing for her to worry, but her ninja way of thinking was the exact opposite. Finally at the store, she glanced around seeing if anybody had seen the metallic armor. She walked up to an old man wiping the windows of his store. The girl was hesitant to speak, she still wasn't that great at the language, but a missing metallic armor was more important that her shy nature. "Um! Excuse me…!"

The male with an apron around his waist glanced back. "Yeah? What is it kid?"

Blushing from embarrassment of how she could have sworn she pronounced the words wrong, she looked down. "H-Have you … seen metallic armor here?"

Wiping his hands on his apron, the guy looked around. "Metallic armor? Hmm, I think he headed west of here."

"West?" she questioned, trying to go back to her lessons for the past three days. "West, west, west…"

The adult blinked his eyes, and pointed to the west part of Dublin. "West."

Looking at the adults finger, she wondered at what he was pointing at. A sudden realization. "_Nishi_!"

She gave her thanks to the adult male, and began running to the western part of Dublin. She left a confused store keeper watching her go. "What an odd kid."

* * *

"We took a train?" she muttered as they had walked into this really big building that almost looked like the ones from Central, where Hughes and Sheska lived. Right now they were sitting, patiently waiting for Edward's name to be called out. "We could have walked you know."

Edward glared at the thirteen year old girl. "That would have taken a day."

"It's only one city away, you just wasted money for your own laziness," muttered Sakura in a bad mood. She really did not want to travel with the older blond in front of her. It seemed that they were never going to reconcile at all, they probably would hate each others guts if they were alone for one day.

Annoyed, Edward glared and screamed at her. "Then you can walk home now!"

Sakura frowned, and crossed her arms. Why was she always surrounded by guys who were jerks? This guy was more annoying than Naruto, and _that_ was saying something. "Hmph. _Bonkura ne_."

One of his eyes twitched, "And just what the hell does that mean?"

Arms, placed behind her back, and sticking her tongue out she translated the insult. "Dimwit."

"Y-You…!" He tried his best to suppress his anger, and decided to hold back on the screaming. This girl was _so_ not cute.

"Elric Edward? The papers for the late assessment test are here."

Sakura blinked her eyes. "Eh, so you are an irresponsible guy."

Today was surely not his day.

* * *

Hinata was now on top of a random roof. She had used her Byakugan, but it didn't help her at all. Alphonse didn't have any chakra, so she didn't know where he could be. Right now her eye ability was useless, she had to now use her basic ninja skills from the academy. Looking around she was surely in the western part of the city which was a little bit isolated and not many people were on the streets. Jumping down to the ground, the Hyuuga Heiress sighed. Just where could one metallic armor go?

Perhaps, Alphonse did have chakra, but it was so faint she couldn't see it with her Byakugan back in the roof. Doing the last hand sign to activate her Byakugan, she began to look as she walked the deserted streets. This was her last chance, and she hoped that her conclusions were right. Alphonse must have some chakra, but she wasn't so sure. Maybe going back to the guessing technique that Iruka-sensei had taught her class back in the ninja academy. Perhaps it would have been more useful than…

She stopped, and glanced back. An enormous amount of chakra could be seen by her Byakugan. Walking back, she looked at an alley way. There was an entrance heavily guarded by three adult males. She looked down at the floor, and there an enormous amount of chakra was probably inside the hidden bar or storage room. She trembled a bit, and was deciding to check it out or not. Right now her goal was to find Alphonse, but seeing this amour of chakra seemed to be also important. She stared at the floor more, and she saw it move. Her eyes widen, it wasn't just one single enormous chakra it felt like … thousands of chakra inside one body. More than the usual 361 chakra points. Taking a step back, she jumped to the nearest roof. If she was going to go unnoticed she had to do it quickly.

She would only take a small peak at this person, then go and find Alphonse. That was her plan. Looking below the guards, she took notice of the name of the building they were protecting. "Devil's … Nest?" she whispered. Having no time to translate the sign to her own language, she controlled some of her chakra on her feet. Having the basic chakra control, she dashed inside trying not to get noticed.

"Hey you hear something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing, so shut up and tell us what happened next."

Once inside, Hinata decided to cut her hair once she got back to Izumi's house. Her hair had grown, and no standing on the ceiling, made it a bit obvious that something was (literally) up. She quickly, and quietly activated her Byakugan. She began to move to the source where she had seen that amount of chakra. Once deep inside the building, Hinata began to become just a bit nervous. She could have sworn that the source of that enormous chakra was around. Taking a note that no one was around, she got onto the ground and began searching from there.

A few minutes being inside the building, and she was beginning to become frustrated. She could not locate it at all! Due to her frustration she didn't notice someone following her, but she did however felt an enormous hand on her shoulder. Hinata stiffen at the sudden touch, and turned around with her Byakugan still on. There stood a male with sun glasses, and his jet black hair gelled back. That male surely had more than 361 chakra points than an average person.

"Haa? A kid?" he said carefully watching her. "Whoa, a blind kid with freaky veins."

At that Hinata deactivated her family Kekkei Genkai. That caused the male to stare at her intensively. Being bothered by his stare, she quickly took out a kunai from her bag she had on her waist that was hidden because of her coat. She quickly threw it at the side of the males shoulder, it did get to hit the male but the kunai landed on the floor.

"Y-_Yada…_" she said out loud in her native language. "N-Nandesu ka…?"

"…"

The male took off his sunglasses and eyed the girl carefully. After a few moments of staring at her milky eyes, the adult gave a grin. "Girly what's your name?"

Taking a step back, she decided to keep quiet. The male step forward, and once again asked for her name. "Name, you have a name don't you? Or do you even understand me?"

Quiet as a mouse, she replied. "Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata."

The male smiled, showing those shark like teeth. "The names Greed."

She narrowed her eyes not liking the way he was smiling. Greed had bent down, and his smile got bigger.

"I like many things. Women. Money. I want land, and fame," he got closer to her face, nose to nose. "I want everything in this world. Catch my drift?"

Hinata stood still, carefully observing those purple eyes that had a pink hue on them. Her posture was still stiff, and she would attack any minute the male in front of her would do something funny. Just as her hands were about to go back to the pouch that had some kunai left, his hand had stopped her, and her eyes widen in terror.

"Listen girly," he began to say carefully lifting her hand he had caught. "I saw you up on the ceiling, that's pretty awesome and sneaky."

She didn't know what he was going with this. She began to struggle, and trying to let her go, but he never did. His eyes gave her a look that she couldn't clearly understand.

"I think I'll keep you," he said, now walking and dragging Hinata to where ever he pleased. "So now I wanna ask you a question, and I hope you'll answer the best as you can. You see I don't like hurting kids, especially girls who will one day become a gorgeous women in society." His eyes stared at her milky lilac ones.

"_What's up with your eyes?"_

_

* * *

_

_Done, done. Well I guess that's it, until the next update! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, don't worry I'm probably sure there will be a Saku x Ed moment sometime in the next couple of chapters. The story is going to end soon, so there has to be. :\ _


	19. Awkward Conversations

Chapter 19: Awkward Conversations

* * *

Looking down at her lap, Hinata didn't know what was going to happen to her. Greed had said that he wanted to keep her, which she really didn't understand his actions. He had left her in a room a few moments ago, and he said he was going to get something for her to eat. Hinata mentally cursed herself for going inside some strange place just because her curiosity had taken over her. Now she was a hostage, and Alphonse was nowhere to be found. As her head lowered, she began to wonder if she could escape the place. At recalling the males chakra, she decided she stood no chance. Actually the idea terrified her there was so much chakra stored in that body. It was hard to even picture it.

The door opened, and there stood the male named Greed holding a plate of fruit and bread. Walking casually to the chair he hand left her in. Greed placed the plate of food on the table. He lowered his glasses as he took a good look of the little girl in front of him. He gave off a smile, and sat down in front of her. "So, why don't you eat first before explaining?"

Her milky eyes stared at the food. She wasn't hungry, so she didn't take anything from the plate. She flinched as Greed leaned forward, and stared at her.

"So I guess you aren't hungry, well then let's get to the point," he began as he studied the Hyuuga Heiress in front of him. "I would say, you're an odd one. Normal kids like you don't go hanging around ceilings, or have veins in their temples. You know, I thought you would be blind, but my guess was wrong once you walked normally like a normal person with a great sight would."

Hinata didn't move or stared at the adult in front of her. Her eyes were focused on her lap. She wanted to ask him about his chakra, but she knew better as a ninja.

"So, how did you do that trick the one with the ceiling?"

No answer.

"The eyes then?"

Silence.

"…Oi."

The interrogation would take longer than Greed would have liked.

* * *

"Stay here and don't go anywhere," hissed Edward glaring at the pink haired kunochi. Her green eyes just stared at the blond dully. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Edward quickly left to where he was supposed to go. Sakura stayed behind, sitting patiently till the young alchemist would return. She narrowed her eyes as the blond haired boy made a turn to the left.

"Stingy," she muttered under her breath. Her green eyes analyzed the room she was currently in. She couldn't help but find the similarities between this place and the Hokage Tower where missions were to be given and reported. Sakura stretched out her arms having some joints pop. Her green eyes stared at the woman that Edward had a previous conversation with. She was currently busy with work that had seemed to be piling up as each minute passed by. The pink haired girl pondered if Hinata was doing alright. Not that she didn't trust Izumi or Alphonse to take care of her, but something just felt odd when she left the town.

Sitting in the same seat for at least thirty minutes thinking about random stuff, she was getting a bit edgy. She needed to move and walk around. Sakura began to wonder if Edward would be done anytime soon. She never really asked why he was here to begin with. The ride from the train was pretty silent. Edward was scribbling down stuff on some type of small note book, that they hardly had any type of conversation.

Finally what seemed like hours to Sakura, she noticed a pale looking alchemist she had been traveling with. Green eyes blinked as he was face to face with her. She raised an eyebrow curiously questioning him. "What's wrong with you."

His eyes focused on the kunochi. "A storm…"

She stared at Edward giving a blank expression. "A … storm?"

"A storm passed by," he muttered lowly causing her to ponder if she heard him right. "Anyway." He grabbed her hand with his metallic arm. "Let's get out of here. That … tired me out."

Once getting out of the building, they headed straight to the train station. They didn't make any stops to grab a bite of food since Edward was feeling rather uneasy after his assessment test, so Sakura decided to leave him alone. Edward had paid for both tickets, and now … they were waiting once again.

"…"

"…"

Sakura stared up ahead, and began to think that she would never get along with the alchemist who was sitting next to her. She shifted uncomfortably, and she tried her best to not take note of his presence. After a few minutes passed, she couldn't stand the silence.

"So … when is the train coming?" she asked not looking at him.

"In an hour or so."

'_An hour?_' her mind screamed out as she stared at him in bewilderment. '_Why the hell are we waiting an hour for!_' Sakura mentally groaned to herself.

"…So you're good friends with Winry-san right?"

"Yeah."

Sakura concluded that Edward Elric was not a person to have one-on-one conversations with. "Is she…your girlfriend or something?"

A coughing noise. "_What?_"

Finally her attention was on the alchemist. She could see the small tint of pink on his cheeks. His golden eyes widen in surprise, and Sakura could tell that he was … embarrassed about the topic. A small smile played on her lips. She enjoyed having the upper hand to humiliate the boy next to her. She moved closer to Edward, and she leaned in just a bit. "So you two aren't dating?"

It was hilarious to see his face turn deep shade of red. "What are you saying stupid? O-Of course not!"

She stared at him for quite some time.

"I'm telling the truth!"

A sigh escaped her lips. "Men."

To Edward it sounded as if she didn't believe him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Sakura could tell that some people were staring at her. It was a bit embarrassing, but she wasn't the one that was being humiliated. Giving Edward a doubtful look really got him riled up. He gave her an accusing finger as he narrowed his eyes. His blush had not disappeared yet.

"W-What about you?" he stuttered trying to calm down just a bit. "That Naruto or Kakashi person huh?"

Her left eye twitched in annoyance. Having that type of relationship with one of those two? It was _so_ wrong in so many ways. Especially with Kakashi since he was her teacher.

"No."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Then that Sasuke person!"

The alchemist shut his mouth closed as he took note of the expression that the kunochi had given.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me."

Temari wasn't the one for giving surprising news. She didn't even _like_ giving surprise birthday parties. Even though she lacked on giving surprising information, she loved the way a certain Hyuuga was expressing himself. Who knew a stoic Hyuuga could give such an amusing expression to Temari? She bit her lip, and tried her best not to chuckle. She was after all giving him serious information that was surprising.

"Yes," she said coughing a little trying to suppress her laughter. "Your mou - cousin is inside the book."

Finally shaking off the expression that was amusing for the sand ninja, Hyuuga Neji gave a deadly glare. "What the hell is that stupid Nara thinking?"

"He wasn't. Least not really, he was into the whole '_search for information to get Haruno Sakura back_' idea at the time," said Temari as she crossed her arms. "Listen it was a…"

"_Mistake_? An _accident_?" hissed the Hyuuga stepping closer to the sandy bond female. Temari didn't back down though, her teal eyes gave a deadly glare. "Do you know what will happen to Konoha when Hinata-sama's father finds out that his daughter has gone missing?"

Half-jokingly she gave a respond. "What? A civil war?"

Neji's glare darken. "You're absolutely right you foolish woman."

* * *

Edward Elric was nervous.

It wasn't a nervous that he could deal with. He was becoming a bit edgy whenever the girl in front of him would move just a bit. They were finally inside the train to get back to his teacher's home, but ever since he had mention the name '_Sasuke_' the pinkette in front of him was quiet. It wasn't that he cared deeply for this girl really, he had barely met her a few days (more like a week). Even though they were merely acquaintances, Edward was curious about this '_Sasuke_' person. Just who was this person to the girl in front of him?

A relative? A friend? A brother? A lover?

This '_Sasuke_' had to be someone important to make her react this way. Edward wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to intrude into her personal stuff. If it were him, he would be telling her to shut the hell up and mind her own business. She hadn't done that though. Instead she had gone deadly silent that it was making him uncomfortable. Not only that but since mentioning the name it was killing him to know why this '_Sasuke_' person would bring her such … despair. Curiosity was killing him.

He tried to shut his mouth close, but no success. His curiosity got the better of him. "Hey."

He got her attention as her jade orbs glimpsed at him. Edward tried to carefully choose his words. He knew girls were sensitive since Winry was someone who … well she was a girl he had known since he was a kid. "Can I ask you something?"

Her look gave a questioning expression.

"It's … probably something personal."

This was out of character for him. He was never this _nice_ to a random stranger. But it was purely out of curiosity. "Whose … '_Sasuke_'?"

He noticed her messy posture it was slouched and looked very weak. He mentally cursed, and decided to apologize.

"He … He's someone important." Her gaze was outside the window. "Someone I worry about all the time."

It was such an awkward train ride.

* * *

Greed stared at the girl who was sitting in front of him. Her hands were placed on top of one another on her lap. Her back was straight, and she stared down at her lap. Not even glancing at him since she was brought to this room. It slightly annoyed Greed, but he could deal with it. After all his subordinates had brought him good news not to long ago. This girl wouldn't cause him to have a bitter mood today.

"So all I got was your name," began Greed standing up from his chair, and soon standing next to the thirteen year old girl. He could see the fear in the girl. Her hands were shaking, and he could hear her uneven breaths. Not only that she had given a small 'eep' sound not a few seconds ago. She was scared, but she was such a stubborn brat.

Greed bent down, and he grabbed her chin making her face his purplish-pink orbs. His grin widen as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Alright, let's get to know each other again. My name is Greed, yours?"

"…"

He sighed. "Don't make this harder than it's supposed to."

Hyuuga Hinata bit her bottom lip before responding. "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Greed gave her a puzzled look. Since when did people give their family name first? He didn't bother the thought though. The girl was beginning to talk. "You're not from here right?"

A small silence before she responded. "Yes."

He knew she was telling the truth since her accent was thick. "Where are you from girly?"

Hinata had never been informed from Sakura if she should lie about the place they originally came from. Had Sakura even told her about what the name of the place both of them used to '_live_'? Hinata knew that Greed was getting suspicious of her since she had enough time to respond to his question. She began to blurt out the answers without thinking. His grip on her chin was becoming a bit tighter than before.

"Konoha."

"Is that in Xing or something?"

Xing was a familiar word that Sakura had once mentioned when coming to this odd world. "…Yes."

"Alright, the trick on the ceiling," he began. Hinata mentally groaned as she did not want to talk about this topic. Anything, but _that_ topic. "How did you do it?"

Silence.

His grip tighten and his eyes narrowed.

"Chakra," Hinata blurted out. She have a light curse under her breath, and Greed heard it. She knew the man heard it since he was now smirking. His pleasing look gave Hinata the assumption that he was going to ask another question.

"And what exactly is Chakra?"

"It's a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy."

Hinata could tell that Greed was confused. His eyes had expressed this confusion.

"So it isn't alchemy eh…"

The Hyuuga heiress was still questioning the fundamentals of this 'alchemy' that was used in this world. She knew what it looked like though, at least from the training that Alphonse and Edward were doing one time yesterday morning. It was complicated to actually understand though. Something felt odd when Edward had clapped his hands together, and made a weapon out of the ground. Hinata heard the man chuckle.

"It's interesting I have to say. Not something I truly want, but I still want it. Hey how about your eyes."

Hinata was hesitant to tell him. Everyone in the Hyuuga Clan had made a promise to never speak of the Kekkei Genkai. Let alone give any information to the enemy about it. She decided to carefully choose her words. "It's … a family inheritance."

The door suddenly opened, reveling a rather large man with a green uniform. His gray hair reminded Hinata of a certain jonin that her teacher was familiar with. Greed had let go of her chin, and she had rubbed it with her hand. Hopefully he did not bruise it from the strong grip he had on her.

"Roa."

"Sir, we captured Alphonse Elric."

Hinata stiffened, and stared at the two.

"Great, is he with Dolcetto and the others?" questioned Greed grinning slightly.

Before the male subordinate could answer, he had dodged a star like weapon. Both Roa and Greed glanced at the girl who was now standing and narrowing her eyes at the two adults. Hinata decided to use her brain in a situation like this. She began to ponder how she would escape from this room in a swift movement without getting caught.

"Hey now Hi-"

Right when Greed took a step to his right, using her ninja speed she ran out the room. The two adults, a bit speechless, just stared at the place where the girl _had _been. Annoyed, Greed glanced at Roa. "Find the girl. Don't kill her though. I'll go and talk to our guest of honor."

"Yes sir!"

Before his subordinate left the room, Greed began to talk. "Roa, check the ceilings too. Don't let your guard down."

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan, and searched for a group of chakra. She already knew that Alphonse had no way of containing chakra, so she decided to go to a room that contained a lot of chakra. Passing through hallways she was beginning to feel a little desperate. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Her small talk with the male Greed didn't bring her any comfort. In fact being with that man made her … shiver down to her toes. Something a ninja should not expose, but she couldn't help it. The amount of chakra he had was monstrous.

She headed left, and soon she came to a stop. She could just tell by the chakra that Greed was in that room, with others, probably his subordinates. She was hesitant to be even close to the man. Hinata didn't know how she survived with him being in a room alone. She shuddered at the thought. She couldn't be distracted she had to help Alphonse if he was there.

Reaching for her kunai pouch, she felt a sudden force on her head. The side of her head was soon met with the concrete wall. Her eyesight became blurry, and soon her world became dark.


	20. Teacher and Brother to the Rescue

Chapter 20: **_Teacher and Brother to the Rescue_**

* * *

Sakura and Edward sighed in unison as they were in front of another train station that was not the Dublith station they wanted to be at. The pinkette glared at the blond with her green eyes. He merely glared back, not willing to lose a fight with her.

"This is all your fault," hissed the thirteen year old accusingly. "What were you thinking buying a ticket that only stops two stops away from our actual destination?"

"Will you stop yelling? I was in a hurry I just bought tickets that were cheap!" cried out Edward leaning forward like she had done. "It's not like this happens every time!"

Sakura crossed her arms, and glanced away from the alchemist. The stupid boy had bought tickets that only stopped halfway from their destination. Sakura wasn't very happy to be stuck with the older teenager. "Great, now what do we do?"

Edward placed his hands inside his coat. "I'll go buy the tickets, sheesh."

Sakura rolled her green eyes. "Boys, so stupid…"

* * *

"…Never…Case…Homunculus!"

Hinata groaned as she tiredly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and it took her a few seconds to adjust her focus. In front of her was the man she had feared the moment she saw him, and next to her was the metallic armor.

"There is no such thing as 'No such thing'. Right now the one standing before you," he took a step closer to both Hinata and Alphonse. He bent down to make eye contact with the ninja. "…is one of them."

The Hyuuga quickly looked down, obviously trying to kill the eye contact.

"Hinata!" cried out the armor with a voice of joy. "You're okay! I thought they harmed you really bad!"

**BAM.**

Greed, Hinata, and Alphonse quickly glanced at the source of the noise. There stood a woman holding two guys by their shirts as they were being dragged. The woman did not look happy, and Hinata sensed the nervousness of the metallic armor.

"Sensei!" cried out Hinata, feeling a bit joyful that they might get out of here soon.

"T-Teacher!"

Greed was puzzled as he watched his men getting beaten by the woman in front of him. Finally Roa was beaten down, and for Greed he felt that it was time to stop it. "Hey, hey, hey, hey."

The woman's onyx eyes gave a hard cold glare, as she let go of Roa who merely groaned in pain.

"Missy that's not very nice," said Greed as he took a step away from Alphonse and Hinata.

"Are you the one in charge here?" she said not very pleased to see her students tied up (at least Hinata).

Greed just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Yeah, I am."

"Then I'm going to take those two home now," Miss Izumi said as she was now face to face with Greed.

"Can't let you do that Missy," he said giving a grin like smile. "It's not open for discu-"

**WHAM**.

* * *

"So…we have to wait a day for the next train?" muttered Sakura sitting on the wooden floor of the station.

"Yeah, that's what the old man said," responded Edward, sitting next to her.

Sakura gave a sigh, and nodded. "Yeah, you're really stupid."

Edward tried to keep his cool. "Shut up."

"We _could _walk there you know."

"I already told you it will take _days_ to get there."

"We could _try_."

"Will you _shut up_?"

There was a silence between the two teenagers. It was an awkward silence since they were sitting next to each other, facing the train tracks.

"Hey, how did it all … happen?" questioned Sakura taking a small glance at the alchemist. Her eyes then focused on his right arm.

Edward stared at Sakura confused. He did not understand what she was trying to say. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura sighed, and turned to face the other way. "Never mind."

"The hell?"

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the cold cement floor. Izumi had left not to long ago after Alphonse had pleaded not to fight with Greed anymore. Hinata was also worried about Izumi's hand bleeding, but she wished the older woman had taken her with her. The Hyuuga heiress gave a sigh, as she tried to get the ropes on her hands off.

"Hinata?"

Milky pale eyes turned to her left. "Yes, Alphonse-san?"

"I'm really sorry that teacher couldn't take you home."

"It's fine…" mumbled the girl next to him.

"I do wonder why Boss won't let you go though," said another voice that was coming from … inside Al?

Hinata quickly used her Byakugan, and to her surprise found a body inside "A-Alphonse-san…!"

"Please Martel! D-Don't move, it's weird!" yelped Alphonse seeming to be uncomfortable. "S-Sorry Hinata, but this person's name is Martel. She works for Greed. She's inside me so that I won't move at all."

"I-I see…" muttered Hinata surprised to finally see a body inside Alphonse.

"Oh! Martel this is Hinata, a friend of mine," said Alphonse awkwardly introducing the enemy to his friend. "Hinata this is Martel, uh Greed's worker."

"Yeah nice to meet you kid," said the feminine voice inside Alphonse.

Hinata nodded. "U-Um, yes. It's a pleasure…?"

It was odd for Hinata to talk to this Martel person who was inside Alphonse's armor. She never would have thought that Alphonse could be controlled by merely having a person inside of his armor. This world that both Sakura and herself were in was too strange. She didn't like it one bit. The heiress was now beginning to check if her kidnappers had taken her pouch of kunai's and other weapons. Whenever she tried to move, she could not hear the sound of her kunais. That only meant that…

"They took your weapons kid," said Martel in a bored tone. "For a small brat you sure are well equipped."

"I was actually surprised!" piped up Alphonse. "I never thought you had weapons with you all this time!"

Hinata froze. "I-I…"

"So why is Greed keeping you here anyway?" interrupted Martel switching the conversation. "He only told us to kidnap this armor, not some random girl that is a student of that mad woman that came here not to long ago."

Hinata glanced away from Alphonse's metallic body. How was she going to _explain _that?

"I…Um…"

Curse her family heritage!

* * *

'_Dublith_'

'_Dublith_'

Sakura was joyful that she was finally back to Dublith. She stretched her arms, and turned around to see a tired Edward. Just as she was about to call him over, a person had bumped her. She turned around to quickly apologized, but stopped. The guy she had bumped to was tall, and wore the same uniform that she had seen Hughes wear. Not only that she _knew_ this person.

"A-_Armstrong_-_san_…?" she asked unable to know how to react in this situation.

"Sakura!"

Speechless, the pinkette could only stare at the tall buff man in front of her. Just what was going on?

"W-What the hell?" cried out Edward surprised to see Armstrong in front of Sakura. The girl turned around to face the alchemist.

"Edward Elric!" the buff man cried out.

"You know him?" Sakura asked Edward who was now standing next to her. "You know this guy?"

"…Yeah…" he said speechless as well. He quickly looked around his surroundings confusing Sakura.

"What are you…"

"Ah, Full Metal Alchemist," said a voice behind Armstrong. Major Armstrong took a step to the side, and there stood a dark haired man with an eye patch. His clothes were rather colorful for Sakura's taste: bright yellow shirt with red colorful floral design, and brown shorts. Immediately Sakura went behind Edward's back. For an unknown reason she felt, weak around this man with the eye patch.

"Oh my," he said as he carefully studied the pink head kunochi. "Just who is this? Your girlfriend?"

* * *

"H-Hokage-sama it's best if you can keep calm…" Shizune literally sucked when she tried to control her ex-teacher. The pet pig of the Hokage was hiding behind the assistant trembling with fear. The Hokage wasn't doing much except just stare at her cup of tea. In occasions she would be glaring at it.

"How can I keep calm if Sakura is missing?" questioned the leader of Konoha. Her amber eyes turned to face Shizune. "How can I keep calm when she's inside a damn book?"

Shizune looked down at her feet and quickly apologized. "I-I'm so sorry Hokage-sama."

There was a knock on the door, and the two women took a glance at the door. The door opened only to reveal a very pissed off Hyuuga, a pale Yamanaka, and an expressionless Sunagakure ninja. Tsunade rubbed her temples, and gave sighed before speaking. "Now what is it…"

"H-Hokage-sama…" started the blue eyed blond, but was interrupted by the male Hyuuga.

"Hinata-sama has gone missing," Neji said with all seriousness in his face. That caused for both adult woman to give a questioning look at the Hyuuga. "She's currently inside the book."

It didn't take long for Tsunade to react to what Neji had said.

Shizune knew had to find a new desk immediately.

* * *

"Sakura, are you alright?"

The pink haired female looked up at Izumi Curtis who finished talking to Edward . Edward was looking thoughtful, and somehow she could not tell what kind of emotions he was having. Her head then turned to those guest that they had brought. She was mostly watching the man with the eye patch. There was something about him that wasn't right. Something that seemed too odd for her.

"Sakura?"

"O-Oh," Sakura gave a wary smile at Izumi. "I'm fine. Oh right, you were going to tell me about Hinata. Where is she?"

She noticed the teacher and apprentice giving each other a look before Izumi would answer her. That was something Sakura didn't like. Her lips turned into a frown.

"She's currently with Alphonse, they'll be back," answered Izumi giving the kunochi a smile. "I'm sending Edward to get them."

"I'll go too t-"

"No."

Sakura's emerald eyes stared at Izumi's onyx ones. Something wasn't right, and Sakura knew that. The staring contest only lasted for a few more seconds before Izumi turned towards Edward. Sakura watched them, she was carefully watching the blond alchemist. For some strange reason she couldn't help, but take note of every movement he would make. Right as he bid his farewell to her and Izumi, she noticed something as he opened the door to leave: his eyes were filled with rage.

Instantly Sakura thought of a plan to let Izumi get out of the house and follow Edward. She just hoped she would be able to catch up to the blond.

* * *

"You look tired Hinata, are you sure you're alright?"

Hinata was used to not sleeping for two days. She had gone to some missions where she hadn't slept for four days! She should be able to handle a two day lack of sleep. Hinata only guessed that it was more helpful to have warrior pills that she had in her pouch. She mentally cursed herself for not paying attention to the man named Roa.

"Hinata?"

"I am alright," responded the heiress, looking straight ahead. She was still trying to plan a way to escape from here. To the surprise of the hostages, the door opened revealing Roa, Dolcetto, and Greed. Hinata shivered at the sight of Greed. She really did not like that man and his unusual chakra that she could sense.

Alphonse questioned her behavior.

"Ah! So you're all awake," said Greed grinning as he walked up to his hostages. "Did you guys have a good night sleep?"

Alphonse gave a coolly reply. "Well I really can't sleep with this body if you remember Mr. Greed."

"Lovely, the perfect body that I want," Greed gave a chuckle. His direction then turned to the tired Hyuuga. "Ah deary how about you?"

Hinata sat silently, and just stared at her lap. She was not about to answer the male in front of her.

"She isn't much of a talker is she?" said Dolcetto as bent down facing the teen.

"Please stay away from her!" said Alphonse worried about Hinata's behavior. "I'm pretty sure she's frightened."

"What is she your girlfriend?" questioned Martel inside of Alphonse. The metallic armor was stuttering.

"N-No! She's just a friend!"

Dolcetto took out something from _her _pouch. He took out one of her kunai's and pointed it at her. Immediately the metallic armor got worried for the safety of the kunochi.

"Please…don't!"

Greed decided to calm down the armor. "Don't worry, he's not going to harm her."

"Hey kid, I was wondering where you got-"

The was a loud noise that interrupted Dolcetto's question. The two wooden doors opened, only revealing an alchemist with a red coat. His amber-golden eyes flared in rage as he stared at the people in front of him. His eyes locked with the man in sun glasses. Then he noticed his brother and Hinata on the floor, surprise to see his arrival.

Oh, he was pissed.


	21. The Battle of Survival

Chapter 21: _**The Battle of Survival**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward Elric glared at the people before him. His hands were forming into fists, and he could have sworn he was growling. The man before him was talking nonsense about equivalent exchange, and stuff that was insignificant. His attention was mainly on his brother and Hinata, and he was completely ignoring the kidnapper. He took a step forward, and tried to keep his temper cool, at least for a few seconds.

"You spoke about equal trade right?" he said arms inside his pants pocket. His voice was rather neutral than what his younger brother had expected.

Greed merely grinned. "Right, seems like you two brothers are interested in homunculus. It's a good deal is it not?"

Edward glanced down at his feet covering majority of his face with his blond hair. "Tch." He glanced up at the group of kidnappers, and finally he snapped. "DON'T TALK SHIT WITH ME!"

This startled everyone inside the room. Edward's voice was a bit louder than usual. "YOU BASTARDS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUH!"

Greed gave him a comical blank stare while the others tried their best to cover their ears. "DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR UROBUROS SQUAD IS THINKING RIGHT NOW!"

Hinata took this time to cut the rope that was wrapped around her two wrists with the kunai that Greed's subordinate had dropped not to long ago. She needed to do this fast in order to help Edward save Alphonse and herself. This time she was going to be careful not to get captured.

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND FRIEND! YOU INJURIED MY MASTER! AND YOU STILL GOT THE GUTS TO CALL THIS EQUAL TRADE?" cried out Edward now taking a deep breath before continuing. "AT THIS POINT I'VE DECIDED THAT YOU'RE THE WORST VILLAN I'VE EVER MET! INFORMATION REGARDING THE SOUL?"

He took another breath. "I'LL PUNCH THAT INFORMATION OUT OF YOU!"

He took another step forward, and pointed an accusing finger at the leader of the gang. "ASSHOLES LIKE YOU WILL GET NO EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!"

Finally the screaming stopped, and everyone was silent that is until Greed just began to clap his hands together for the great mighty monologue he had just heard from the small alchemist. Dolcetto muttered the stupidity of the young alchemist, and began to remove his sword from the sheath.

The sword dropped seconds later, and Dolcetto's arm was numbed. When the dog chimera turned around, he was surprised to see the young navy haired girl free from the ropes. Her hands were in front of her preparing for an attack. Her pupils in her eyes (something that Greed was fascinated to see) began to be more distinct than normal pupil eyes, and the veins near her eyes bulged.

"What the …hell?" cried out Dolcetto trying to move his arm that was numb. "Brat … what the hell did you do! I can't move it!"

Hinata took a step back, but her formation stance was still the same. This was because Edward took the chance to kick Dolcetto on the side of his head knocking him out unconscious. Edward stared at Hinata for awhile as questions began to form inside his head. He then took the time to shape his automail into a blade like weapon. This surprised the ninja before him, but he didn't notice her surprising stare.

"What an interesting form of combat you have there…" said Greed to the kunochi. The boss decided that it was useless to talk to the brother of the armored body. He took a glance at his tall subordinate, Roa. "Roa, take the armor boy away. We'll just dissect, and analyze him."

"Yes sir," he said as he began to lift up the armored body causing a woman's voice, Martel's, to cry in protest inside the armor.

Annoyed Edward began to dash forward. "I'm not going to let you do that!"

He was stopped by Greed's hand that was in an usual color. It was normal for Hinata to take a few steps behind. The enormous chakra on Greed's hands imitated her, and she was unsure of what to do.

"Tch." The alchemist took a glance back at Hinata who still had those unusual eyes. "Hinata! Go back to Teacher! I'll stop these guys and rescue Al!"

As if obeying to Kurenai, Hinata gave a determine nod. She passed by Greed, who did not get in her way for some strange reason. She left the battle against a Human versus a Homunculus.

* * *

Three figures jumped another tree, and another. They were informed to head back to Konoha immediately. One of the members of that team groaned, and he instantly knew he was in trouble. His teacher after all did give him a pitiful look before they left Suna. The shadow user gave a sigh before jumping another tree trunk. Not that far behind him was Rock Lee, who looked rather nervous which was the first time for Shikamaru to see him that way.

Two days had passed since their departure at Suna, and they were getting close to their home village, Konoha. Any ninja would have been anxious to return back home, but not for the shadow user. Shikamaru dreaded the idea of returning home. The Hokage knew everything, there was even a high chance that she knew about Hinata as well.

Today was just not his day.

"We'll be back in about three hours or so," announced his teacher taking the lead.

"Great..." muttered the Nara jumping another tree trunk. "Just great..."

"Shikamaru-" Lee stopped, and decided to keep his lips close.

"I'm sure the Hokage already found out."

The Taijutsu master looked up at the shadow user. "Will she also know about Hinata-san missing as well?"

At that Asuma's ear gave a small twitch.

"Most likely," muttered Shikamaru eyes determined on the road ahead of him. "It's hard to keep a secret of the Hyuuga Heiress gone missing to the Hokage and Hinata's father."

"T-Thats true," said a nervous Lee.

"I'm hopeful that there won't be ... some type of war because of this misfortune," Shikamaru was also nervous just like Lee. "That would be-"

"War!"

Shikamaru's lips formed a frown. "Remember that the Hyuuga's are an important family no matter how stuck up they can be. I hear from my dad that their small council are - not so friendly. They won't appreciate Hinata gone missing, it'll look as if the Hyuuga's were once again humiliated by the -"

"But from what I hear from Neji, they don't consider Hinata-san as the heir! They believe it should be her younger sister...!"

Shikamaru stared at Lee as he was by his side now. "Tsk."

Startled Lee decided to question Shikamaru. "W-What is it Shikamaru- san?"

"If what you say is true Lee," announced Asuma which startled Shikamaru and Lee. "The more reason the Hyuuga Elders will cause an uproar."

Confused the member of team Gai decided to state his question. "What do you mean? It doesn't make any sense sensei!"

This time Shikamaru decided to speak. "Now that Hinata is out of the picture because she's gone 'missing', the Elders will most likely argue with the Hokage about announcing Hinata's funeral to the public."

"What!"

"And let's not forget where exactly she disappeared in," finished Shikamaru with a sigh.

"S-Suna...?" muttered Lee. "You mean they'll blame Suna for this...? But why? What benefit will they get out of this?"

"The Hyuuga elders aren't too pleased with making an alliance with Suna," piped up Asuma still taking the lead. "They're too traditional in their beliefs thinking that Konoha should be independent because that is how we got stronger. During wars we have never asked for alliances."

"Funny, the Senju and Uchiha clan formed together to make Konoha," said the sarcastic Shikamaru jumping another tree branch. "And they don't believe in alliances?"

"Anyway," interrupted Asuma giving a small glare to his student. "Let's just hope we don't involve Suna in this."

"Oh! I see the gates!" announced Rock Lee who was next to Shikamaru. The Nara cringed at the sight of the wooden gates.

* * *

Hinata stopped her tracks once she was out of the building. She panted for her breath since she had used all her speed to get out of the Devils Nest, it was shameful really since she was a ninja. Shaking her negative thoughts out, she decided to head back towards Izumi's home.

That is she would have gone unless Haruno Sakura would had not been in her way. "Sakura-san!"

The rosetta haired female could only smile. "Hinata! You're alright!"

Timidly the Hyuuga nodded. "Y-Yes, but..."

"Where is Edward and Alphonse?" she questioned face expression now filled with worry. "Edward came over here to rescue you two. Where are they Hinata?"

"Sakura-san, we have to go get Izumi-san!" panicked Hinata as she gave a glance back to the building she had gone out of. "Edward-san and Alphonse-san are in trouble!"

"W-What are you-" Sakura was cut off by a loud bang. The two kunochi turned around to see the end of the street where men in a blue uniform were quickly heading to the building Hinata had exited. What the kunochi were interested in were the machinery weapons they had on them. Were those things the cause to the loud noise they had heard a few seconds ago?

Without a minute to spare, the two ninja females were on top of the roof at the opposite side of the Devils Nest. They heard the men in uniform shout different phrases.

"Move in!"

"Keep this street off of civilians!"

"Let's go!"

"Prepare to reach the back entrance!"

"Go! Go!"

"Road successfully sealed!"

They heard a loud bang once more. The kunochi's eyes widen in horror as a body -Hinata recognized him as one of those guys that were protecting the entrance when she had snuck in- hit the ground with a loud thud. A man in that blue uniform was holding a small version of the weapon that they had found interest in not to long ago.

The body was soon surrounded by a pool of blood coming from the body's neck. Sakura instantly covered Hinata's mouth from screaming with her trembling hands. Sakura was a medical ninja, she was used to seeing blood, dead bodies, and also seeing death in many ways.

Even though she was a kunochi, she also had fears whenever she saw death take action. Hinata in the other hand wasn't too exposed to this type of gruesome scene before her. She was a ninja, but she wasn't a ninja that was greatly exposed to such events. Hinata was more specialized in tracking, not in combat battle where she would experience a higher chance of death attempts.

Sakura knew that Hinata had every right to tremble in fear. Also they were both afraid of that weapon that the men in blue equipped. They have never seen such weapon back in their world.

"H-Hinata let's go back to Izumi-san..." whispered Sakura hesitant to move. "We have to tell her what's going on."

The navy blue hair girl gave a nod, but was unable to speak, afraid that she would be screaming if doing so. Just as they were about to jump to another roof the Hyuuga stopped and had quickly turned around.

"A-Another...one?" she said with her eyes wide.

"Hinata?" Sakura placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. What was going on with the Byakugan user?

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine...we should go."

A bit hesitant to ask her again what was wrong, Sakura decided to bite her lip and just nod. The two began to head their way back to Izumi's house.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed the side of her temples as she was reading the report that Shizune had given her. Asuma, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee had return with no Hyuuga with them. She had hoped that it was a misinformation, but it really wasn't. Giving a last sigh as she signed the papers in front of her and sets them aside, Tsunade called out for her assistant.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama?" asked Shizune when entering the room with hesitance.

Arms folded together, Tsunade leaned in. "Send them in."

"Y-Yes."

When Shizune opened the door, three males entered the Hokage's office looking more than nerves than they were before. Rock Lee could only look down to his feet, as the Hokage was giving them a glare with her amber eyes. Asume on the other hand had to look straight at the Hokage since he was the one who was going to report their mission. Shikamaru bore the same dull expression he had, and it was his expression that annoyed the Hokage.

"Tsk."

She glared at Shizune. "Shizune you may leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

Without another protest the assistant left the three poor males in the Lady Hokage's office. The moment Shizune closed the door, the Hokage's voice could be heard all over the Fire Country. Tonton could only squeak as he and Shizune backed away from the door. Things weren't looking so good right now.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed that she was currently occupying. Her eyes were staring right at the window, and she could hear the loud yells coming from Izumi downstairs. She gave a sigh before laying her whole body on her bed. Hinata was downstairs probably hearing the scolding Izumi was giving the Elric brothers when they had come back from the Devils Nest. She had already had her scolding from the alchemy teacher when both Hinata and herself had gotten inside the house.

"…"

Jade eyes could only stare at the sealing before her.

When the brothers had come back the most notable thing was the bloody armor that had entered the house. She was obviously worried because she knew that Alphonse had no body, but how in the world was he able to get the inside of his armor all gruesome looking?

Not only that, Edward was beaten up pretty badly as well. Hinata was practically being all jumpy when being spoken to.

Just what in the world had happened inside that building? Also weren't those uniforms she saw the men with, the ones Hughe's wore?

What had she missed?

**Ra-tat. Ra-tat.**

"Sa-Sakura-san?" said Hinata after knocking on the door. "A-Are you asleep?"

Lifting up her body, she gave a glance at the door. "I'm up. What's wrong?"

"Ano…Izumi-san asked me to tell you that dinner will be ready in thirty minutes or so," the timid Hyuuga said probably poking her index fingers behind the door. "A-Ano…"

"…I see, I'll be downstairs soon."

"Alright…" with that Sakura could hear the footsteps of Hinata faintly go away. The pinkette gave another sigh before getting out of the bed. She turned once again towards the window - it was already night time, five hours after that whole event that happened. Sakura decided to finally head to the kitchen in order for dinner to begin. She only saw Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, Hinata, and Mason. The Elric brothers were probably outside washing out the blood in Alphonse's armor. She took a seat next to Mason who greeted her with a smile.

"We're all done!" cried out Edward coming back inside.

"Good now take a seat," said Izumi setting a plate in front of Sakura and Mason. "Food's ready."

"Y-Yes, Teacher," Edward gave Izumi a nervous smile before sitting next to Sakura.

The girl next to him blinked at him before taking a bite of her potato salad. She ignored why the boy had decided to sit next to her and not somewhere else. Not that she really minded really, it was just that they weren't in good terms since they had come back from that military place.

"Hey, Hinata," spoke the blond boy next to Sakura. His amber eyes were focused on the Hyuuga Heiress who placed a plate in front of Sig.

"Y-Yes, Edward-san?"

"…I was wondering," said Edward playfully poking his food Izumi gave him. "What you did to that one guy from Devils Nest?"

The whole room became silent once those words left his lips. Alphonse, Mason, and Sig were looking at the Alchemist wondering what in the world he was talking about. Sakura and Izumi on the other hand were glancing at Hinata who was now paler than before.

"W-What I did?" Hinata said two index fingers poking together. Sakura knew this was when she was either nervous or embarrassed. "I-I merely … touched his arm is all…"

"But he couldn't move it, and you freed yourself as if it was the most easiest thing in the world," Edward took a bite of his food, before opening his mouth once again. "It's as if you've done it before or something - no girl that I've met could actually free herself pretty easily with those ropes."

Hinata, who was sitting next to Izumi, could only look down on her lap. "I-I…"

"That's because back in our village," piped up Sakura as she was nonchalantly taking a bite of her food. "Hinata is one of the most important person that resides in our village."

All eyes were on Sakura. Hinata gave a low sigh of relive, Sakura came to her rescue.

Edward warily stared at the pink haired next to him. He wasn't in the mood to argue, but he was in the mood to ask questions. So he did just that.

"And just what do you mean by that? It doesn't really explain how she could fight of free herself."

Sakura gave a small grin before responding to Edward. "The Hyuuga Clan is one of the most respected clans in our village, so they are trained to protect themselves."

"Is she like a princess or something?" questioned Alphonse butting in into the conversation.

More or less it was true that Hinata was something like a princess, she was after all the heir to the Hyuuga clan. "Yes, something like that."

Once more all eyes were on Hinata who could only blush and look away from the gaze.

"A Princess?" cried everyone in the room.

"I-Iie…" mumbles the Hyuuga clearly embarrassed with the situation.

Sakura Haruno had no idea just how much information she had gotten out.

* * *

Sorry for the great delay, this semester has been hellish for me, and I truthfully had no time to write anything for this. One more chapter though, and this will be finished - well not completely finished, but close to it. I'm currently working on the last chapter, but do no fret this will be finished by this month!


	22. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 22: Happy Birthday!

Edward was baffled as he stared at the sign in the kitchen. His amber eyes soon focused on his brother next to him who had just entered the kitchen and was holding a pink box tied with a white string. Hesitantly Edward began to question the appearance of the kitchen.

"H-Hey Al what's going on?"

Alphonse went to the table, and placed the pink box there. "Just in time brother!"

"W-What?" asked Edward a little perplex of what was going on. He could not comprehend why the sign said 'Happy Birthday!' or the fact that the kitchen was spotless clean like never before. There were even two presents on the table besides the pink box. "I just woke up, and then this happens. Whose birthday is it?"

"Sakura's of course!" replied his brother enthusiastically.

"Sakura's?" questioned Edward raising an eyebrow. "You know her birthday?"

"Well Hinata told me and Izumi when we were teaching her the Amestris language," Alphonse began to pull the white string. "She said that Sakura's birthday was on March 28th while Hinata's is on December 27th."

"Ah, close to mines," noted the blond alchemist standing next to his brother. "So what's inside there?"

"The cake of course!"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Ah, so how old is she turning? Ten? Twelve?"

An exasperated sigh escaped from Alphonse. Sometimes his brother was so insensitive when it came to the opposite sex. "No brother, she's turning fourteen! But I bet you already knew that."

"Yeah, but its fun teasing her a bit," he said taking a seat on a chair. "She's kinda cute when she's annoyed."

"…!"

"Oh so you got the cake!" said Mason brining in some bags that looked that it was holding food. Sig was just behind him, also holding a bag filled with food. "What kind is it?"

"A fruit cake," said Alphonse never leaving his sight off of his brother. "Brother…"

"Hm?" Edward glanced at his metallic armored brother with curiosity. "What is it?"

Usually Alphonse wasn't so mischievous like his older brother, but perhaps today it should be fine to have that kind of personality. "Brother, why don't you go out and take Sakura with you?"

"W-What?"

"Great idea Alphonse!" said Mason wrapping an arm around Edward. "I think Hinata is getting tired by making up excuses to Sakura on why she cant enter the kitchen, why don't you be the distraction Ed? Take her out while we finish the preparations here."

He was about to shake his head to protest, but the look on Sig's face had clearly scared the living lights out of him. "S-Sure…"

Edward quickly got out of the kitchen before he could get killed by the guys currently preparing for the surprise birthday. He stood outside with his hands inside his pockets. His lips formed a small frown before he left to go find the pink haired girl. It didn't take that long for him to find the pink haired girl and her friend standing outside sweeping the front door.

His golden eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at the two girls. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he walked down the small stairs, and came up behind Hinata, who greeted him with a smile. The pink haired girl next to him only gave him a questioning glance.

"Good morning Edward-san," said the polite Hyuuga to the alchemist.

"Morning," he said giving a lazy reply.

Sakura nodded her head as if being aware of his presence. Edward didn't comment on her rude behavior since he wasn't up for the usual constant bickering in the morning.

"Edward-san," the said man turned his attention to the Hyuuga heiress. She got a bit closer almost as if passing by to go inside the house. "Please bring her back in half an hour, I'm sure we will be done with the preparations."

Blinking his amber eyes, he stared at Hinata's back before she closed the door.

"What was that all about?" questioned Sakura raising an eyebrow up.

Edward turned her way, and kept a poker face not showing any hesitation. He coughed a bit before passing her way. "Let's go get something from the store."

"Can't you do that yourself?" Sakura tilted her head analyzing the alchemist before her.

"T-Teacher ordered me to get something, and I need help with it, now come on!"

Before she could protest, he began walking ahead. The only thing the kunochi could do was follow him, leaving the broom on the stairs. She cried out a 'wait up' before running her way to him. He couldn't help, but give a satisfied smirk that she couldn't see. He was able to dodge whatever suspicion she had.

The two of them didn't take long to go to thee grocery store to get some drinks that supposedly teacher had ordered for Edward to get. Edward was holding the brown paper bag in his hands filled with drinks that he thought they would need for the surprise party that the others were planning for Sakura. He figured that it wasn't even ten minutes since they got the drinks, he still had time to distract the pink haired birthday girl.

"You didn't need any help at all," she piped in sounding a bit annoyed.

Edward jumped a bit, but he caught his posture. "I thought I would…Sorry to make you come with me for no reason."

Sakura shrugged, her emerald eyes glancing at the houses they were passing by. "I don't really mind."

"Right…" he muttered, feeling nervous that he was going to bring her back a bit early than usual.

"So … do you miss Winry?" asked Sakura giving a glance at him.

He turned to face her, his face emotionless. "I always miss her."

He didn't like the way her eyes shone with curiosity or mischief. "Why do you ask?"

"You two seem pretty close is all," she said hands behind her back walking ever so innocently.

"We are childhood friends," he argued back. He blinked his eyes not understanding why he was being so defensive. "What about you and that Sasuke guy? You seem to be…"

"He's someone I really love."

That shut him up, and an anonymous feeling was bubbling in his stomach. "Boyfriend?"

"No. We…well I consider him a friend."

He turned to face her, and for him it pained him to see an expression that he would see on Winry whenever him and Alphonse left the Rockbell residence.

"…What…happened to him?" he asked feeling a bit guilty for being so curious.

A bitter smile was on her lips. "He left the village."

A pregnant silence.

"Is that the reason why you left your village? To find out if he's here in …"

"Yeah."

They continued walking in silence, and right when they were in front of Izumi's house he stopped. Just as she was about to go ahead of him, he held her wrist stopping her from going inside.

"Hey…"

Amber orbs met emerald ones.

"I'll help you find him. I'll give you that as a present."

He let go, and began to head forward, leaving the fourteen year old standing there confused.

Happy New Year Everyone! End of H&H Circumstances! Check up for the next saga!


End file.
